Un Bebé para Dos
by Vanerk II
Summary: La única doctora de Bay Beach, Bella Swan estaba ocupada para distracciones. Por desgracia tenia dos importantes: Un bebé huérfano al que deseaba adoptar, y Edward Cullen, un guapísimo cirujano cuyo interés por ella no parecía meramente profesional.
1. Capítulo 01

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**Un Bebe para Dos**

Siendo la única doctora de Bay Beach, Isabella Swan estaba demasiado ocupada para distracciones. Por desgracia para ella, se acercaban dos importantes: un bebé huérfano al que deseaba adoptar, y Edward Cullen, un guapísimo cirujano de Sydney cuyo interés por ella no parecía meramente profesional. Isabella tenía un dilema: si se casaba con Edward podría adoptar al niño... Pero Edward no parecía de los que se casaban. Además, ¿debía ella arriesgarse a enamorarse de un hombre apasionado como él que seguramente iba a desbaratarle su organizada vida?

De pronto había encontrado al marido y al hijo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La Doctora Isabella Swan había pasado la noche en vela asistiendo un parto de gemelos. Quizás estuviera dormida y sólo fuera un sueño, pero en su sala de espera estaba... Su hombre ideal.

Pero aquello era Bay Beach. Estaba en el turno de cirugía de la mañana y quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien no era muy profesional. Debía pensar como una doctora de provincias de veintinueve años y no como una adolescente enamoradiza.

-¿Señora Robin?

La anciana señora Robin se levantó aliviada. Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. Los otros pacientes la miraron con envidia y el desconocido también alzó la vista.

¡Caramba! Al verle los ojos, resultaba aún más atractivo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron...

Bella se permitió mantener la mirada unos instantes, como si estuviera evaluando a un posible paciente. Pero la manera de mirar a aquel hombre no era la de un médico.

Se trataba de un hombre corpulento y musculoso, de huesos fuertes. Metro ochenta de masa corporal exhalando virilidad. Su pelo, de color cobrizo, era precioso, con sus cabellos desordenados que apetecía peinar con los dedos.

«Ya basta. Concéntrate en tu trabajo», se dijo. Esa mañana no podía permitirse ninguna distracción, y si el brillo de un par de ojos verdes había conseguido alterarla, era porque estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

-Lo siento mucho -le dijo a los pacientes que esperaban-. He tenido que atender un par de urgencias y llevo casi una hora de retraso. Si alguno de ustedes prefiere esperar en la playa y volver dentro de un rato...

No era probable que aceptaran. Se trataba de campesinos o pescadores para los que la visita al médico era una ocasión social y, mientras fingían leer una revista, aprovechaban para enterarse de los últimos chismes y rumores. Por ejemplo, quién podría ser el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Es el hermano mayor de Alice Cullen -le dijo la señora Robin antes de empezar con su letanía de dolores-. Es tres años mayor que Alice y se llama Edward. ¿Verdad que es atractivo? Cuando entró con Alice, pensé que era su nuevo novio, lo que me pareció muy bien, ya que el inútil de Felix se largó. Pero ya que no puede ser su novio, está bien que tenga un hermano tan amable como para acompañarla al médico, ¿no crees?

Era cierto. Alice Cullen, con apenas treinta años, estaba agobiada por la pobreza y los hijos. Pero ¿por qué...? Bella miró la lista de citas y no pudo evitar suspicacias.

Alice había pedido una cita especial y había acudido con su hermano para que la apoyara. Bella estaba segura de que no iba a ser una consulta de cinco minutos para una prueba ginecológica.

Así que tendría que resignarse a añadir media hora a su jornada laboral de ese día y a prestar atención a la tensión sanguínea de la señora Robin.

Antes de que terminara de hacerlo, Harry Clearwater sufrió un infarto. Estaba allí para su reconocimiento cardiológico de rutina y era tan viejo que parecía que estuviera apergaminado. Se había sentado en un rincón de la sala de espera y se entretenía mirando a los niños.

Mientras Bella estaba escribiendo la receta para la señora Robin, él se quedó con los ojos en blanco, se acurrucó y resbaló hasta el suelo sin hacer ruido.

-¡Bella! -gritó la recepcionista mientras golpeaba la puerta de la consulta y, al instante, Bella estaba junto a él.

El anciano estaba lívido y frío. Bella comprobó que no tuviera obstruida la tráquea y le tomó el pulso. No tenía.

-Trae el carro del equipo de urgencias -ordenó a Bree. Comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca al anciano y le rasgó la camisa para descubrirle el pecho. Parecía que había sufrido un infarto fulminante.

Además, Bree no era la recepcionista habitual. Sólo tenía dieciocho años y, aunque no tenía preparación sanitaria, estaba sustituyendo a Lou, que estaba enferma.

Bella tenía que actuar sola.

Debía intentar resucitarlo enseguida. No era tarea fácil, con toda esa gente mirando, pero no había tiempo para otra cosa.

-¡Despejen la sala, por favor! -pidió entre soplido y soplido sin dejar el boca a boca y sin confiar en que le hicieran caso. No importaba. Estaba respirando para su anciano amigo, golpeándole el pecho para intentar resucitarlo mientras esperaba el equipo de urgencias.

Y entonces oyó una voz.

-Salgan de la sala. ¡Ahora mismo!

Era una voz masculina que reiteraba, en tono autoritario, la orden que ella había dado.

Bella parpadeó, preguntándose de quién era esa voz grave y densa que parecía acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Pero estaba arrodillada junto al anciano y le dedicaba toda su atención.

-Respira, Harry. Respira, por favor...

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto es una emergencia, y necesitamos que la sala esté vacía para poder trabajar -continuó la voz-. Si lo suyo no es urgente pidan otra cita más tarde, o si no, esperen fuera. ¡Ahora!

De pronto, el carro del equipo de urgencias estaba allí, el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado al otro lado de Harry, untando de gel los electrodos y ayudando a Bella a ajustarlos como si supiera muy bien lo que hacía.

¿Quién diablos sería?

No había tiempo para preguntar. Todo lo que Bella podía hacer era aceptar su ayuda y colocarle a Harry la boquilla adecuada. Como norma, no habría hecho el boca a boca a nadie sin una boquilla, pero Harry era especial. Harry era un amigo.

Harry...

Debía actuar con profesionalidad. No había lugar para los sentimientos si querían salvar la vida del anciano. Respiró cuatro veces más en la boquilla y la voz grave la interrumpió.

-Apártese. Ya.

Ella se apartó y las manos del desconocido fueron las que colocaron los electrodos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y ella sólo podía estarle agradecida.

La descarga hizo que el cuerpo de Harry se sacudiera. Nada. El electro no mostraba ninguna respuesta.

Pero debían seguir intentándolo. Bella le insufló otras cuatro veces y las manos del desconocido cambiaron los electrodos de sitio. Otra sacudida, pero aún sin resultado.

Ella volvió a soplar. Una y otra vez. Y nada.

Bella se sentó sobre los talones y cerró los ojos.

-Ya basta -susurró-. Se ha ido.

El silencio era absoluto.

Bree, horrorizada, estaba pálida. Respiró hondo y comenzó a llorar. «Es demasiado joven para esto», pensó Bella. A sus veintinueve años, Bella se sintió vieja, muy vieja. Se puso en pie y se acercó a abrazar a la recepcionista.

-Vamos, Bree. No pasa nada. Harry no lo habría querido de otra manera.

Esa era la pura verdad. Harry vivía para los cotilleos de Bay Beach. Tenía ochenta y nueve años y, desde hacía tiempo, sabía que su corazón estaba mal. Morirse de forma dramática en la consulta del médico y no solo en casa, era el tipo de final que le habría gustado

-Bree, llama a Sarah Bond, la sobrina de Harry -dijo Bella con voz cansada, mientras Bree trataba de recomponerse-. Dile lo que ha pasado. No creo que se sorprenda mucho. Y luego llama a la funeraria -respiró hondo y se dirigió al hombre que la había ayudado Muchas gracias -dijo tan solo.

Su cara expresaba tal cansancio y dolor, que el hombre se acercó a ella y le puso sus manos fuertes y masculinas sobre los hombros.

-Diablos, pareces hundida.

-No del todo.

-¿Le tenías mucho cariño a Harry?

-Sí -contestó Bella-. Todo el mundo quería a Harry. Ha sido pescador en Bay Beach toda la vida -miró hacia el cuerpo de Harry. Le habían cerrado los ojos y parecía increíblemente tranquilo. Dormido. No debía lamentarse, pero lo conocía de toda la vida. Me enseñó mucho sobre la vida... -Bella perdió el control y comenzó a llorar.

-Necesitas un poco de tiempo para recuperarte -dijo él para consolarla, y miró hacia afuera, dónde aún quedaba media docena de pacientes que habían decidido que lo suyo era suficientemente urgente para esperar. Después de hablar con la sobrina de Harry y de que los de la funeraria se llevaran el cuerpo de Harry, a esa doctora exhausta aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer-. ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda suplirte?

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó volver a la normalidad.

-No.

-Entonces, lo haré yo -le dijo él-. Soy cirujano. Aunque no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de medicina, puedo hacerme cargo de los casos urgentes hasta que te recuperes un poco.

-¿Eres cirujano? -preguntó asombrada. No se lo esperaba. Alice no tenía nada de dinero. Eso no tenía sentido.

-Soy cirujano a tiempo completo. Y soy hermano de Alice Cullen sólo cuando ella me deja -dijo y soltó una carcajada nerviosa-. Pero mis problemas pueden esperar. Puedo ver a tus pacientes y hacerme cargo de lo que sea urgente. Esperemos a que se lleven a Harry con el debido respeto y hagamos un descanso para tomarnos un café. Lo único es...

-¿Qué?

Él vaciló un momento.

-Me ha costado semanas conseguir que mi hermana viniera a verte -dijo con reticencia-. Tuvimos que dejar a los niños en la guardería de emergencia de la Residencia Bay Beach para venir. Si ahora la dejamos regresar a casa, no conseguiré que vuelva. ¿Podrías verla?

-Claro que sí.

-No está tan claro. Si lo haces, es a condición de que después me dejes atender tus casos urgentes.

-No es necesario.

-Sí lo es.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Bella se preguntaba por qué la miraba así. Ella solía estar pálida, era alta y demasiado delgada. El pelo, largo y negro, lo llevaba trenzado a la espalda, lo que la hacía parecer aún más flaca. Tenía ojeras y sus ojos pardos estaban hundidos, reflejando su cansancio. Él podía ver que estaba cansada. Sus palabras lo confirmaron.

-¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude? -preguntó él, y ella negó con las manos-. ¿Y por qué diablos no? ¿Acaso Bay Beach no es lo bastante grande como para tener dos médicos o incluso tres?

-Yo nací aquí y adoro este lugar -contestó ella-, pero en Australia hay montones de pequeñas ciudades costeras y muchas no están tan lejos de la ciudad como esta. Los médicos quieren disponer de restaurantes, colegios y universidades para sus hijos. Hemos puesto anuncios desde que mi último socio se marchó hace dos años y no hemos recibido ni una respuesta.

-Así que tú eres el único médico.

-Así es.

-Diablos.

-No está tan mal -Bella pasó la mano sobre su trenza sedosa y, mirando a Harry, suspiró-. Excepto ahora. Me alegro mucho de que estuvieras aquí para que me quede claro que no se podía hacer nada más para salvar a mi amigo.

-Lo entiendo -contestó él mirando también al cuerpo de Harry-. ¡Maldita sea!

-Había llegado su hora -susurró Bella.

-Y también tu hora de dormir un poco.

-No -suspiró Bella, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa-. No hay descanso para los malditos, doctor Cullen. ¿O debería decir señor Cullen?

-Llámame Edward.

Edward... «Suena bien», pensó ella.

-De acuerdo, Edward -asintió. El hombre de la funeraria acababa de llegar-. Despidámonos de Harry y luego seguiré con mi trabajo.

-Ya oíste lo que dije -gruñó Edward-. En cuanto veas a mi hermana, yo seguiré con tu consulta hasta que hayas descansado,

Era una gran tentación. Tenían dos pacientes en el hospital a los que debería ver. Si dejaba al doctor Cullen con la consulta, podría visitarlos, comer algo y hasta echarse una siesta antes de la consulta de la tarde.

-Venga, hazlo -dijo él. Pero le parecía una irresponsabilidad pasarle su trabajo a un desconocido-. Estoy perfectamente cualificado -aclaró al ver que dudaba-. Con una llamada a Sydney Central te lo confirmarán.

Ella lo creía y no se resistió más.

-Me parece maravilloso. La consulta es toda tuya. Pero, primero, veamos a tu hermana.

-No quiere decirme qué tiene, pero está muy asustada.

Media hora más tarde Bella estaba en su despacho. Lo que había pasado le parecía mentira. Delante de ella estaba Alice Cullen, pálida y callada. Edward, que le agarraba la mano para infundirle ánimo, estaba igual de serio.

-No sé lo que está pasando, doctora Swan -dijo él. Había pasado a un tono formal, lo cual era una buena idea. La consulta debía ser estrictamente profesional-. Alice no me cuenta nada. Ella y yo nos distanciamos hace mucho tiempo y nunca ha dejado que la ayude, aunque educar a sus hijos sola ha debido de ser una pesadilla. Pero ahora... Vine a verla hace un par de semanas y hay algo que la atemoriza. No quiere decirme lo que es, pero la conozco y sé que es algo malo.

-¿Alice? -Bella se dispuso a prestarle atención a la mujer.

Alice tenia os ojos verdes como su hermano, pero ahí terminaba su parecido. Aunque era más joven que él, parecía mucho mayor. Los mechones negros de su pelo eran desiguales, y sus ojos verdes tenían una expresión de derrota.

Parecía como si la vida le hubiera dado muchos golpes, y que el último la fuera a desbordar.

-¿Sí? -su voz era solo un susurro.

-¿Preferirías que tu hermano saliera para que me cuentes lo que te pasa en privado? -preguntó mientras dirigía una mirada a Edward.

-Si tú quieres, me voy -ofreció él, preparándose para salir, pero Alice alargó la mano y lo retuvo. Edward volvió a sentarse y le dijo con dulzura-: Alice, dinos lo que te pasa. Estamos contigo hasta el final. Los dos. Pero tienes que decirnos lo que ocurre.

Alice respiró hondo y miró a Bella asustada.

-Cuéntanos, Alice -dijo Bella con dulzura, y la chica se estremeció.

-No sé, no sé si puedo hacerle frente. Mis hijos...

-Dinos.

-Tengo un bulto en el pecho. Creo que es cáncer de mama.

En efecto, había un bulto en el pecho de Alice, cerca del pezón. Era del tamaño de un guisante y se movía cuando Bella lo palpaba.

-¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta de que lo tienes? -preguntó Bella mientras examinaba el resto del pecho. No había nada más. Solo el pequeñísimo bulto.

-Hace cuatro semanas.

-¿Solamente? Eso es estupendo -dijo Bella. Alice estaba tumbada en la camilla detrás del biombo y Edward podía oírlas-. Algunas mujeres se preocupan por un bulto como este durante un año o más sin hacerse examinar. No tienes ni idea del perjuicio que puede causar tardar tanto .Pero tú has venido muy pronto y es muy pequeño. Tiene menos de un centímetro.

Alice temblaba bajo sus manos, temerosa de mirar a, Bella a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿es cáncer?

-Puede que sea un pequeño cáncer de mama -repuso Bella. No tenía sentido intentar tranquilizarla cuando lo que importaba era que se hiciera las pruebas necesarias-. Pero también es muy posible que sea un quiste inofensivo. Los quistes en el pecho son muy frecuentes, mucho más que el cáncer, y se parecen mucho. Hace falta una biopsia para distinguirlos.

-Entonces esto puede ser una pérdida de tiempo. Si sólo es un quiste, puedo irme a casa y olvidar la cuestión -dijo Alice esperanzada.

-Todavía no -contradijo Bella-, porque puede que tu primera idea sea la correcta. Por tu edad, estás en un grupo de bajo riesgo, pero hay que descartar esa posibilidad.

-Pero no quiero saberlo -dijo Alice cubriéndose la boca para no llorar-. Si es cáncer... Quisiera estar bien por tanto tiempo como sea posible. Tengo tres hijos y quiero poder cuidarlos. Edward me hizo venir, pero si es cáncer, es preferible no saberlo.

-Ahí es precisamente dónde te equivocas -dijo Bella devolviéndole la blusa y dándole un pañuelo de papel. Cuando Alice se vistió, Bella apartó el biombo para que Edward pudiera participar en la conversación-. Es mucho, muchísimo mejor saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que me puedas quitar el pecho?

-Eso ya casi nunca se hace -gruñó Edward. No podía reprimirse y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana-. Has sido una estúpida. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo podía haber disipado tus temores.

-¿confirmando que puedo tener cáncer? -sus ojos echaban chispas. Bella pensó que la pobre Alice estaba al límite-. Nadie está disipando mis temores ahora.

-Yo puedo hacerlo -dijo Bella en tono amable, pero firme. Alice no necesitaba falsas esperanzas ni que la tranquilizaran. Lo que necesitaba eran datos objetivos -siéntate, Alice.

Alice se sentó, pero su expresión era la de un animal acorralado. No temía por ella misma, sino por los tres niños pequeños que dependían de ella.

-Alice, tu hermano es cirujano. Él puede asegurarte todo lo que te digo, pero quiero que me escuches. Primero: has venido muy pronto y el bulto está muy bien definido. Eso quiere decir que puede ser un quistecito sin importancia, lo cual se puede confirmar con una biopsia, o, en el peor de los casos, un pequeño cáncer que podemos extirpar. No puedo prometerte nada sin hacerte unas pruebas. Si, como sospecho, está confinado a una pequeña zona, aunque fuera cáncer no tienes por qué temer perder tu pecho.

-Pero yo quiero... -Alice resopló antes de continuar-. Si es cáncer, quiero que me lo quiten. Todo el pecho.

-Los cirujanos no extirpamos el pecho si no hay muy buenos motivos -dijo Bella-. Aunque fuera cáncer, con las técnicas quirúrgicas actuales no suele ser necesario. Sólo se quita la parte afectada. Eso quiere decir que tendrías una cicatriz en un pecho y que sería algo más pequeño que el otro.

-¿Eso es todo? -Alice parecía no creer nada-. ¿Y qué hay de la quimioterapia?

-Si es tan pronto como parece, tendrías un tratamiento de seis semanas de radioterapia para eliminar las células que pudieran quedar. Luego, el oncólogo decidiría si necesitas quimioterapia o no.

-Pero...

-La tasa de supervivencia para un cáncer incipiente es muy buena -dijo Bella con firmeza-. Después de la cirugía y la radioterapia es de más de un noventa por ciento. Y no es la horrible experiencia que solía ser antes. Sinceramente, Alice, los peores efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia son la pérdida de pelo y la fatiga que sientes mientras tu cuerpo recibe la medicación. Y eso no es gran cosa -sonrió-. Tú y tu hermano sois tan atractivos, que un cráneo brillante os haría parecerlo aún más.

-Y yo me raparía la cabeza para hacerte compañía -intervino Edward, consiguiendo, al fin, que su hermana sonriera.

-No, no lo harías.

-Ya lo verás...

-Yo no quiero ser calva.

-Y no necesitas serlo -dijo Bella-. El sistema sanitario de este país te dará una peluca si la necesitas, sea cual sea tu nivel económico. Y las pelucas son estupendas -añadió, sonriendo. La tensión iba disminuyendo-. ¿Conoces a June Mathews?

-Sí, claro -todo el mundo conocía a June, la administradora del pequeño centro comercial. Era una rubia despampanante. O, para decir verdad, era rubia hasta que se cansó de serlo.

-June no se tiñe el pelo -la sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia-. Cuando se cansa de su peinado, se compra otro.

-¡Bromeas!

-No bromeo. A ella no le importa que yo se lo cuente a la gente que necesita saberlo, siempre y cuando les pida que no se lo cuenten a nadie más. June tiene alopecia, es decir, pérdida del cabello, y lleva peluca desde hace veinte años.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -Alice estaba muy sorprendida y, por un instante, dejó de pensar en su problema.

-Créeme. Y yo sé que estaría encantada de ayudarte a escoger una peluca si fuera necesario. Le encanta comprarlas. ¡Una vez me dijo que escogerlas le parece más divertido que el sexo! -Alice parpadeó atónita y Bella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Pero, Alice, estamos yendo demasiado deprisa. Como ya te dije, es muy posible que sólo se trate de un quiste.

-Estarás bien, Alice -añadió Edward en un tono que Bella adivinó lleno de emoción. Después de todo, se trataba de su hermana pequeña.

Bella miró a Edward y se percató de que él también esperaba que lo tranquilizaran. Quería datos objetivos. Como cirujano, era seguro que conocía las estadísticas, pero quería oírlas en voz alta.

Cáncer era una palabra que asustaba, y la única manera de conjurar el miedo era plantarle cara.

Él estaba pidiendo ayuda y Bella estuvo a punto de darle la mano. Su sonrisa desapareció. Los dos hermanos tenían miedo de la misma cosa.

Alice respiró hondo y reunió fuerzas para decir:

-Si... si fuera cáncer, se reproducirá. Yo me moriré. Mis hijos... Sam, Matt y Ruby... Ruby sólo tiene cuatro años. ¿Quién velará por ellos?

-Alice, me he pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas montando a caballito a tus tres monstruos -dijo Edward en tono de víctima-. Quiero mucho a tus hijos y, naturalmente, los cuidaría, pero mi espalda te estaría muy agradecida si nos dejaras que arreglemos las cosas para que vivas.

-Yo...

-Por favor, Alice.

Alice volvió a tomar aliento.

-No tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

-No la tenemos -repuso Edward incorporándose en la silla. Se frotaba las manos una y otra vez. Había estado sometido a una gran tensión, preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría a su hermana. La respuesta le había significado un cierto alivio, ya que había diagnósticos mucho peores que el cáncer de pecho-. Alice, yo adoro a tus hijos, pero seguro que estarán mejor con su mamá que con su tío Edward -sonrió de una manera tan atractiva que Bella sintió que su interior se revolucionaba. ¡Qué estupidez! Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que él estaba diciendo-. Estoy dispuesto a quedarme en Bay Beach mientras me necesites. Y tengo la impresión de que a la doctora Swan también le vendría bien un poco de ayuda. ¿Y qué puede hacer un hombre con dos mujeres desvalidas, sino quedarse? -preguntó sonriendo de nuevo-. Así que vamos a organizar lo de las pruebas y a ponemos en marcha, por favor.

Alice alzó la vista y miró con dureza a su hermano. Luego se volvió hacia Bella. Su expresión demostraba un poco menos de miedo. La decisión más difícil ya estaba tomada.

-Sí, -dijo por fin, con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de su hermano.

-Entonces, manos a la obra -repuso Bella, y comenzó a marcar un número de teléfono.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

La luz del atardecer despertó a Bella. Lo que sentía era algo tan novedoso que, por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando. Poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido por la mañana y la invadieron sentimientos muy complejos y difíciles de asumir.

Primero estaba Harry. A pesar de la edad que él tenía, su muerte le había dejado un vacío y un dolor que tardaría en acallar.

Bella siempre intentaba no dejarse afectar por los problemas de sus pacientes, pero como único médico en una pequeña ciudad, eso resultaba imposible. Además, conocía a Harry de toda la vida. Siendo aún muy niña, murieron sus padres y la crió su abuelo. Él y Harry eran muy amigos. Con la muerte de Harry desaparecía el último vínculo con su niñez. El último lazo con los fines de semana que había pasado pescando en el bote de su abuelo, o sentada en el embarcadero cebando anzuelos, mientras los dos hombres charlaban al sol. O de las incontables tazas de te que ellos le preparaban cuando estaba estudiando sus libros de medicina.

Los había querido mucho. Su abuelo había muerto dos años antes, y esa mañana Harry había ido a buscarlo.

Pensó que lo echaría muchísimo de-menos.

Y Edward... ¿Qué pasaba con Edward?

Estaba muy confusa. Se había acostado para dormir una siesta de pocos minutos y se despertó dos horas después, totalmente confundida: la tristeza por la muerte de Harry, la tensión por el bulto de Alice...

Y el recuerdo de Edward.

¿Por qué se superponía a todo lo demás? Estaba allí como una luz, iluminando el resto de su horrible día, y era una sensación tan nueva que intentó retenerla.

Se levantó y se lavó la cara, amonestándose por haber dejado que otro doctor, de quien no sabía nada, se hiciera cargo de su trabajo.

Tenía que comprobar quién era, se dijo. Su instinto hacía que lo creyera, pero confiarle a sus pacientes era otra cosa, y el tribunal médico no vería con buenos ojos que hubiera cedido sus responsabilidades a un charlatán.

Bastó una llamada a un amigo en el Sydney Central.

-¿Tenéis a un tal Edward Cullen en ese hospital?

-Es un hombre brillante -dijo la voz de Diego desde la sala de médicos-. ¡Brillante! Le han ofrecido un trabajo estupendo como profesor en el extranjero, y los que mandan aquí están muy preocupados por cómo van a sustituirlo. Es el mejor. Y es muy bondadoso con sus pacientes -¿cómo sabía Bella que Diego iba a decir eso? No lo sueltes, Bella. Si te está ofreciendo ayuda, acéptala.

«Quizá», pensó Bella, y, haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus pensamientos, se dirigió a ser una vez más el único médico de Bay Beach.

Pero ya no era el único médico. Edward no soltaba el puesto tan fácilmente.

-Vete a casa -gruñó él cuando ella abrió la puerta de la consulta y se asomó-. Estoy ocupado.

Y lo estaba. La pequeña Lucy Belcombe, de nueve años, muy acostumbrada a ir de catástrofe en catástrofe, estaba allí con una fractura en el antebrazo. Edward tenía la radiografía en la pantalla para que Bella pudiera ver lo que pasaba. Ya estaba poniendo la última capa de escayola y era obvio que la madre de Lucy, que lo observaba, estaba muy impresionada de que un hombre de apariencia tan espléndida estuviera cuidando a su hija.

«Ni siquiera sabe si Edward es médico o no», pensó Bella indignada.

-Estamos arreglándonoslas muy bien sin usted, doctora Swan, ¿verdad, Lucy?

Lucy estuvo de acuerdo.

-Cuando me puso la inyección, el doctor Cullen me dijo que soy la chica más valiente de Bay Beach -anunció Lucy con orgullo. Luego sonrió con picardía-. También dijo que soy la más tonta.

-¿Qué? -Bella volvió a mirar la radiografía. Afortunadamente, era una fractura limpia-. Te lo has hecho trepando a un árbol, ¿no es cierto?

-Uno bien grande que hay en Illing Bluff -afirmó Lucy con orgullo, y Bella. hizo una mueca.

-Oh, Lucy. Si trepas a un árbol tienes que acordarte de agarrarte bien. Me parece que el doctor Cullen no anda desencaminado cuando dice que eres un poco tonta.

-Sí, fue una tontería -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de compromiso y miró hacia su madre, preguntándose si debía seguir contando lo ocurrido-. Pero he ganado cinco pavos, porque fue una apuesta y llegué hasta arriba.

-Te pagaron más por bajar de la manera más rápida? -preguntó Bella, y Edward se rió entre dientes.

Bella pensó que era una risa preciosa. Profunda y contagiosa, que hacía sonreír sólo con oírla.

-La más rápida de todas -dijo Edward-. Lucy ha tenido mucha suerte de no aterrizar sobre la cabeza. Señora Belcombe, ¿va a descontarle los cinco dólares por la ropa que ha roto?

May Belcombe sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza. Lucy era la más pequeña de sus seis hijos temerarios. Los huesos rotos formaban parte de su estilo de vida.

-Soy bastante buena remendando -dijo-. No tengo más remedio.

-Nosotros también -exclamó Edward mirando el brazo de nuevo, y se lo colocó en cabestrillo con una venda-. Listos. Un brazo remendado. Mañana quiero verlo otra vez para asegurarme de que he dejado suficiente holgura para la inflamación. De todos modos, si le empieza a doler más, llámenos.

-Llámeme -corrigió Bella, y Edward sonrió con ironía.

-Tiene miedo de que la deje sin trabajo, doctora Swan?

-Puede quedarse con todo mi trabajo que quiera -contestó ella.

-Sí. Desde luego, hay un montón. Demasiado para una sola persona.

-Pues sólo hay una persona -rebatió ella, y pasó la mano por el pelo de Lucy-. Adiós, Lucy. Ten cuidado.

-La palabra cuidado no está en su vocabulario -dijo la madre en tono amargo, guiando a su hija hacia la puerta-. Muchas gracias, doctor Cullen -se volvió hacia Bella y le susurró al oído, aunque Edward pudo oírlo-: Ay, querida. Es guapísimo. Si yo fuera tú, me lo quedaría.

Al oírla, Bella se sonrojó.

-Te he dejado notas detalladas sobre todos los pacientes que he visto, por si quieres revisarlas.

Después de que las Belcombe se hubieran marchado, Edward hizo un informe de las dos horas anteriores.

-La señora Crawford es la única que puede preocuparnos, por su diabetes. Ha estado vomitando de forma intermitente durante dos días. No creo que sea nada grave, pero empezaba a estar deshidratada y le había subido el azúcar. Así que Bree y yo la hemos ingresado. .

-¿Bree y tú la habéis ingresado? -el tono de Edward era tranquilizador, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. El que alguien se hiciera cargo de sus cosas era una experiencia tan nueva que se quedó sin aliento-. ¿Tú hiciste qué?

-Bree y yo la ingresamos -repitió Edward-, con la ayuda de tus enfermeras. Le puse un gota a gota y la dejé en observación. No es un concepto demasiado difícil, doctora Swan...

-Pero sí raro -replicó ella-. Nadie ingresa a nadie en este hospital sino yo.

-Bienvenida al nuevo orden -dijo él, y se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba a punto de estallar.

-Disculpa...

-¿No quieres tener un nuevo socio? ¿Temporalmente? -Bella se quedó boquiabierta y la sonrisa de Edward se acentuó-. Cierra la boca -le dijo con dulzura-, o te entrarán moscas. Y deja de poner esa cara. Sólo estoy pidiendo trabajo.

-¿Pidiendo trabajo?

-Uno temporal -contestó Edward con suavidad-. Lo necesito -aún sonreía, pero con más dulzura, como si entendiera lo que su ofrecimiento significaba. Como si supiera lo cansada que estaba-. Siéntate -le dijo con calma, y Bella se sentó.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar? -preguntó ella sin muchas esperanzas, y el volvió a reír.

-Puede... - Edward dejó de sonreír-. Bella, Alice me necesita, pero no deja que me acerque a ella. Sean los que sean los resultados de las pruebas, necesito estar aquí durante un tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por organizar las pruebas tan deprisa. Llamaron de Blairglen para la mamografía y le han dado cita mañana a las diez y media. Lo cual quiere decir que no podré empezar bien en mi nuevo trabajo hasta pasado mañana.

-No puedes empezar bien...

-Bella, Alice no confía en mí -dijo con mucha paciencia-. Felix, su marido, la trataba como si fuera basura. Yo supe desde el principio que era un tipo asqueroso, y tuve la torpeza de decírselo a ella. Tuve que arrepentirme, porque mientras vivió con él, me mantuvo alejado de ella, y creo que estuvo más tiempo con Felix sólo para demostrarme que no tenía razón. Ahora me necesita, aunque no quiere reconocerlo. Necesita ayuda desesperadamente.

-Es muy orgullosa.

-Demasiado orgullosa -masculló Edward, y Bella lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido al revés? Bella intuía que ese hombre era tan independiente como su hermana.

-Tenemos que construir un gran puente entre los dos, y no va a ser cosa de dos días. -continuó Edward.

-¿No tienes más familia? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-No, sólo somos Alice y yo. Puede que por eso haya pasado lo que ha pasado. Después de que muriera nuestro padre, yo fui demasiado protector. Ella tenía que rebelarse y el resultado fue su relación con ese miserable.

-No puedes culparte para siempre -dijo Bella, y Edward le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas.

-No, claro que no. Pero sí puedo intentar ayudarla. Si tú me dejas...

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Dándome el empleo.

Bella alzó la vista para mirarlo y pensó que era corpulento, tranquilo y muy seguro de sí mismo. No necesitaba la opinión de Diego para saber que era competente. No había más que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que era un cirujano experimentado.

Y, sin embargo...

-¿Un cirujano que quiere trabajar en Bay Beach? -preguntó ella incrédula. Parecía increíble.

-Sólo un par de meses. Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-Del diagnóstico de Alice.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí con ella?

-Claro -era una respuesta demasiado simple, pero Bella sabía que era la verdad. ¿Cuántos cirujanos bien situados renunciarían a su estilo de vida por una hermana?

-¿Puedes dejar tu trabajo? -preguntó Bella, y él asintió.

-Sí. Da la casualidad que estaba a punto de aceptar un trabajo como profesor en Escocia. Vine aquí para despedirme de Alice y la encontré en tal estado que he aplazado el trabajo. Sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que la asustaba, no sería algo que se arreglaría rápido. Y necesito tiempo para construir el puente...

Una vez más la dejaba perpleja. Renunciar con tanta facilidad a su profesión...

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas con Alice? -sugirió Bella-. Según parece, no estás casado. Con lo que gana un cirujano, seguro que puedes tomarte unas vacaciones.

-Alice no me deja quedarme con ella, y si no tengo un buen pretexto para quedarme en la ciudad, ella me rechazará por completo. Ni siquiera ahora estoy en su casa. Estoy en un hotel. Como ya te dije, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer -estaba usando un tono eficiente, como negociando lo que le parecía un arreglo muy lógico-. Por cierto, si voy a trabajar aquí, habrá algún alojamiento previsto para los médicos, donde pueda quedarme, ¿no?

-No lo suficientemente grande para ti -repuso ella sin pensarlo, y él se echó a reír.

-Vamos, no soy tan grande...

«Quizá no en tamaño, pero sí en presencia», pensó Bella tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Él necesitaba alojamiento. La ayudaría durante uno o dos meses, pero necesitaba un lugar donde vivir.

La idea de que la ayudara era tentadora. Aunque sólo hiciera un par de visitas nocturnas a la semana, sería una bendición. Le garantizaría poder dormir un par de noches a la semana.

-Estoy dispuesto a compartir tu carga de trabajo -dijo con voz suave, y ella parpadeó.

«¡Diablos! ¿Soy así de transparente?», pensó Bella.

-Puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Igual que Alice.

-No tenemos elección -contestó cortante y, al oírla, él dejó de reír.

-Sí, sí tenéis elección -contradijo Edward en tono severo-. Estoy aquí para las dos. Si me dejáis, claro...

Lo dijo en serio.y con seguridad, sin admitir discusión, y una hora más tarde Bella vio cómo se marchaba en su pequeño Alfa Romeo, mientras ella se quedaba tratando de digerir la cuestión.

Tenía un socio para un mes.

-Quizá más si necesito quedarme más tiempo -había dicho él-. Y ojalá que no lo necesite.

Ella estaba de acuerdo. Ojalá Alice no tuviera cáncer. Pero si lo tenía, decidió que aceptaría a Edward mientras esperaban a que ella sanase. Compartir su carga de trabajo era una bendición. Su consulta era suficientemente grande, para los dos. Pero, ¿y su casa?

Esa era la parte del arreglo que no la satisfacía. La casa de los médicos en la parte trasera estaba construida para alojar a cuatro, por lo que tenía cuatro dormitorios y cuatro baños. ¡Pero sólo tenía una cocina y un salón!

Esa noche Edward dormiría en el hotel, pero a partir del día siguiente lo tendría permanentemente bajo su techo. Un socio y un compañero de piso, ¡durante un mes!

Pero eso sería al día siguiente, lo que le daba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y controlar sus sentimientos.

Bella volvió a ver a Edward antes del día siguiente. De hecho, lo vio esa misma noche.

Dos horas después, Bella estacionó su coche delante de Home Two, una de las casas que formaban parte del Bay Beach Orphanage, y reconoció un coche aparcado.

¿Cuánta gente en Bay Beach tenía un Alfa Romeo plateado? Nadie que ella supiera, excepto Edward.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

Caramba con sus emociones. ¿Por qué el ver su coche le había dado un vuelco el corazón?

Cuando su amiga abrió la puerta, Bella tuvo que disimular su sorpresa y esforzarse para que su voz pareciera normal. No fue una tarea fácil, pero lo consiguió.

-Hola, Angela -saludó sonriendo, y miró de reojo al coche-. ¿Interrumpo?

-Claro que no -Angela abrió la puerta de par en par y Bella pudo ver a Edward sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina. Él la miró y sonrió, y Bella volvió a sentir en su corazón esa sensación tan rara que no lograba entender-. Estamos tomando un té. ¿Tienes un rato para unirte a nosotros?

-Puede que sí -replicó Bella, recelosa-. Gracias a Edward.

-Me ha contado que te sustituyó en la consulta -dijo Angela, estrechando la mano de su amiga-. Y también lo de Harry. Bella, lo siento mucho.

-Estoy bien -pero no lo estaba. No había tenido casi tiempo de pensar en Harry, pero en ese momento se le saltaron las lágrimas. Maldición, tenía que darse un poco de tiempo para llorar. ¿Cuándo lo aceptaría?-. Yo..., quizá será mejor que no me quede a tomar ese té. Sólo veré a Ethan y me marcharé.

Ethan era el motivo por el que había ido allí. Fuera cual fuera el de Edward, ella tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. Su trabajo era Ethan, y exigía dedicación.

Ethan tenía sólo ocho meses y había quedado huérfano en un accidente de coche dos meses antes. Había sufrido quemaduras graves y lo habían trasladado del hospital al orfanato. Aunque necesitaba cuidados médicos más especializados, su tía vivía en Bay Beach y no quería ni oír hablar de que lo trasladaran a otra ciudad.

Ni tampoco quería que viviera con ella, ni que nadie lo adoptara. Así que Ethan estaba al cuidado de Angela y recibía los cuidados médicos de Bella.

Había cosas peores, pensó Bella. Angela no era una solución a largo plazo, pero lo quería mucho.

Y también lo quería Bella. Había pasado seis semanas en el Hospital General de Bay Beach y durante ese tiempo había conseguido conquistar el corazón de Bella. Al verla entrar en su habitación, levantó los bracitos tanto como lo permitían las quemaduras de su pequeño cuerpo para que Bella lo alzara y lo abrazara

Era pequeño, bajo de peso para su edad, y todavía tenía el lado izquierdo cubierto de las heridas de los injertos. Las quemaduras le habían llegado hasta la barbilla y lo único que parecía haberse salvado eran sus ojillos oscuros, su nariz respingona y sus rizos dorados.

Sí, Bella lo quería. No le daba vergüenza confesar que había perdido su frialdad profesional y tenía al niño metido en el corazón.

-¿Me has estado esperando? -susurró-. Pensé que estarías dormido, pequeño diablillo.

-Debería estarlo -Angela había seguido a su amiga hasta la habitación-. Ha estado abajo durante media hora. Pero está tan acostumbrado a verte por las noches, que no consigo meterlo en la cama hasta que vienes.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Bella se sobresaltó al oír el tono profundo de la voz de Edward, que las había seguido. Estaba pensado que Bella y el bebé hacían una pareja increíble, y si Bella hubiera sospechado lo que él estaba imaginando, se habría sonrojado.

Era una mujer muy bella, castaña y de ojos color chocolate. Con el niño en brazos, tenía un aspecto muy maternal. Ethan todavía llevaba una piel elástica recubriendo los injertos y estaba lleno de vendajes contrastaban con la suave piel cremosa de Bella.

Al ver a Ethan, Edward se impresionó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Replanteó su pregunta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al bebé?

Angela se lo contó, mientras él observaba la destreza con la que Bella levantaba los vendajes y retiraba la piel elástica para comprobar la cicatrización de las heridas.

Edward pensó que, con su ayuda, esa tarea que duraba varios minutos podía ser más rápida, pero como Angela, ya lo estaba haciendo, se limitó a mirar.

Empezaba a conocer a Isabella Swan, y cuanto más veía, mejor le parecía.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella secamente, mientras ponía el último esparadrapo sobre las gasas, y su tono lo asombró.

-Disculpa...

-Me has estado mirando durante los últimos diez minutos -dijo Bella-. Supongo que habrás visto curar quemaduras otras veces.

-Claro que sí -contestó sonriendo-. Muchas veces.

-Pues no creo que esto sea distinto.

-Por el aspecto de esas quemaduras, ¿no debería estar aún en el hospital? -preguntó Edward con el mayor tacto posible. Angela los observaba con interés, consciente de la tensión que había entre los dos.

-Probablemente. Aún le falta algún injerto más -aclaró Bella, acercando al niño hacia su pecho y arrullándolo como si fuera su propio hijo-. Pero estaba empezando a afectarle el clima hospitalario y yo no podía resistir ver cómo se institucionalizaba.

-¿Y Angela es una buena madre de acogida?

-La mejor -repuso Bella con cariño, mirando a su amiga por encima de los rizos de Ethan-. Hemos tenido madres de acogida estupendas, como Wendy y Erin. Mujeres muy comprometidas. Y Angela es, sin duda, la mejor.

-Me alegro de saberlo, aunque me lo había parecido. He convencido a Angela para que cuide de los hijos de Alice hoy. Creo que es la única madre de acogida que no tiene la casa llena, y si el problema de Alice requiere que sea intervenida, tendrán que venir aquí por un tiempo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Es posible, Angela?

-Sí, lo es. Acabo de hablar con los jefes y podemos arreglarlo. Edward quiere algo concreto para decirle a su hermana esta noche. Alice querrá saber que pase lo que pase, sus hijos van a estar cuidados.

-Está echándose atrás sobre las pruebas -informó Edward dirigiéndose a Bella-. Dice que como no hay nadie para cuidar a sus hijos si tienen que operarla, para qué se va a hacer las pruebas.

-Tiene mucho miedo -dijo Bella, y Edward asintió.

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo hay que facilitar las cosas dejándolas bien atadas.

-¿No crees que podrías tranquilizarla diciéndole que los cuidarás tú mismo?

-Aunque Alice aceptara, lo cual es casi seguro que no hará, yo no creo que pudiera -reconoció con franqueza, luciendo su encantadora sonrisa-. Tienen cuatro, seis y ocho años, y yo soy un soltero nato. Mi talento como cuidador de niños es nulo. Me sería mucho más fácil trabajar para ti y pagarle a Angela por hacerlo.

-Cobarde.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Mejor ser un gallina que una gallina muerta -hizo una pausa al ver que Ethan se había acurrucado en brazos de Bella y se estaba quedando dormido.

¿Institucionalizado? No lo creo», pensó al verlo. Ese no era un niño que se aislara del mundo. El pequeño había desarrollado un vínculo afectivo con Bella. Esa era la razón por la que Ethan no estaba en el hospital. Ella no podía controlar sus sentimientos hacia el niño y tenía que seguir tratándolo.

Lo estaba acunando y se sentía embargada por la emoción. El deseo de estrecharlo para siempre la había invadido la noche que tuvo que tratarlo en el hospital, después del accidente en que murieron sus padres, y no se había mitigado.

-Bella, tú y Angela conectáis muy bien con Alice. Tengo una idea -Edward le estaba hablando y no tuvo más remedio que desviar la atención del bebé. Edward miró el reloj-. ¿Has cenado?

¿Cenado? Estaba bromeando. ¿Cuándo podía cenar antes de las nueve de la noche?

-No -fue la escueta respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar y pedirte que luego hagas una visita domiciliaria conmigo? Te pagaré por adelantado con pescado frito con patatas, en la playa.

-Pescado frito con patatas...

-¿No te gusta? -su tono parecía insinuar que creía que ella era tonta. Ella se rió. Estaba actuando como una tonta y se merecía que la trataran así.

-Claro que me gusta el pescado frito con patatas -aclaró-. ¡Muéstrame un habitante de Bay Beach a quien no le guste! Si tengo tanta hambre como ahora, soy capaz de comerme hasta la hoja de periódico con el que lo envuelven. Pero ¿cuál es la visita domiciliaria que quieres que haga?

-A mi hermana.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó ella, aunque ya lo sabía.

-Para que le digas que Angela es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sus hijos. No confía en mí. He tardado tres días en convencerla de que dejara aquí a los niños durante dos horas esta mañana, y ahora estoy intentando que los deje mañana otra vez, y luego le hablaré de la posibilidad de dejarlos más tiempo. Creo que tú podrías ayudarme.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerme más caso a mí que a ti? -Desconfía de los hombres -respondió Edward, y Angela hizo una mueca.

-Sabia mujer.

-¡Eh! -exclamó Edward sonriendo y abriendo los brazos como si implorara-. ¿De qué hay que desconfiar? «De todo», pensó Bella, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Tienes más visitas urgentes que hacer? –preguntó Edward.

-Tengo que hacer la ronda nocturna de las salas. -Eso puede esperar. Supongo que llevas un buscapersonas.

-Claro que lo llevo.

-Entonces te ayudaré con la ronda nocturna y, luego, la noche es nuestra -dijo él con tono grandilocuente-.

Aparte de las visitas domiciliarias y las urgencias, ¿qué más podríamos desear?

Efectivamente, ¿qué más?

Cenaron en el lugar más bello y solitario de la playa. Era justo lo que Bella necesitaba para asimilar la muerte de Harry.

Curiosamente, no le importaba compartir la deseada soledad con Edward, y el lugar no parecía menos tranquilo por su presencia.

-Habría preferido vino -dijo él sacando el agua mineral que había llevado con el pescado y las patatas-, pero con el trabajo que tienes, supuse que lo habrías rechazado -sin esperar respuesta, se acomodó junto a ella y la dejó ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Al igual que Bella, parecía contento de comer en silencio mientras miraba la luna, que empezaba a asomar por el horizonte.

Bella estaba pensativa. Era un lugar precioso, una playa que Harry adoraba.

Y, de repente, la muerte de Harry se convirtió en algo real. Muy real.

-Lo querías mucho -dijo Edward después de un rato, agarrándole la mano con suavidad. No era un gesto de intimidad, sino sólo de consuelo, y Bella se sintió reconfortada.

Entre los dos sólo estaba la verdad.

-Sí -asintió Bella-. Harry fue siempre mi mejor amigo y, desde que murió mi abuelo, estábamos muy unidos. Era lo único que me quedaba.

-¿Cuándo murieron tus padres?

-Cuando era muy pequeña. Murieron en un accidente de coche, como los padres de Ethan.

-¿Por eso te sientes tan cerca de Ethan?

La idea la sobresaltó. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero en ese momento pensó que podía ser cierto.

-Supongo que sí.

-Solo que él no tiene ni un abuelo ni a Harry para que lo quieran.

-Yo tuve mucha suerte.

-Eso parece -Edward se sirvió un poco más de agua ojalá los hubiera conocido.

De pronto, Bella también deseó que hubiera sido así. Que hubiera conocido a sus dos entrañables ancianos...

-Eran increíbles -al recordarlos, el cansancio de sus ojos grises dejó traslucir una sonrisa-. Eran un par de diablos maquinadores y se metían en todos los líos que te puedas imaginar, pero me educaron muy bien.

-Eso lo puedo ver.

Era un cumplido simple y directo, y Bella se sonrojó.

-No quería decir que...

-Ya lo sé -dijo él con dulzura-. Si lo hubieras querido decir, yo no habría dicho nada.

Ella se quedó mirándolo un buen rato... Estaba tumbado cuan largo era sobre la arena, mientras bebía el agua mineral. Su mano cubría todavía la de Isabella y estaba contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo de la salida de la luna. No la miraba a ella, y eso la hacía sentirse sola, separada de él, como si Edward no estuviera allí.

Era una sensación imposible de describir. Sola, pero no sola. Reconfortada, más de lo que se había sentido en años.

Así que... no tan sola.

Ese hombre solo iba a estar allí durante un mes, se dijo. Los sentimientos que le afloraban la tenían más alterada de lo que quería reconocer. Él iba a estar tan poco tiempo... Y, después, ella volvería a estar sola.

-¿Por qué viniste a ejercer en Bay Beach? -preguntó Edward, y ella se sobresaltó. Era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No tuve elección.

-¿Porque tu abuelo y Harry estaban aquí?

-Por eso y porque me encanta Bay Beach.

-Me da la impresión de que no puede haber mucha vida social aquí.

-No, pero no importa -dijo ella riendo-. Como único médico no tengo tiempo para la vida social.

-Ahora sí lo tienes. Mientras yo esté aquí, podrás tener algo de tiempo libre.

-Entonces tendré que buscarme un novio -bromeó Bella-. Pero sólo por un mes, y eso no me parece justo para el chico. Y después, vuelta a ser el médico, lo que no me dejaría mucho tiempo para él.

Al terminar la frase, el tono de broma se había esfumado, y en su lugar apareció un deje amargo en su voz.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No -Bella negó con la cabeza y su trenza dio una sacudida-. No, por lo general, no. Sólo que a veces...

-¿Como hoy?

-Como hoy -aceptó ella-. Le dije a Claire Fraine que fuera a Blairglen dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista para el parto. Ella dijo que era una tontería, puesto que sus bebés siempre tardan mucho en nacer, y que tendría tiempo de sobra cuando empezaran las contracciones. ¿Y, qué crees que pasó? Pues que tuve que asistir a un parto de gemelos en plena noche -dijo, mordiéndose el labio-. Y casi perdí a uno... No sé por qué, pero el tocólogo de Blairglen sólo había detectado a uno de ellos, así que esperábamos solamente un bebé y Thomas nació por sorpresa después de su hermana, mucho más grande. Menos mal que llegó enseguida el servicio neonatal de urgencia, porque pesaba solamente un kilo y medio y fue pura suerte que no se me muriera.

-No me extraña que estés exhausta.

-Sí. No se dan cuenta de que, arriesgándose ellas, me hacen correr riesgos a mí -dijo con amargura-. Bueno, no, eso no es lo que quería decir. Yo no he corrido ningún riesgo.

-Claro que sí. Has estado a punto de romperte el corazón por la muerte innecesaria de un bebé -repuso Edward comprendiéndolo todo. Se levantó y la miró unos instantes, luego le tendió las manos. Era el gesto dominante de un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, y Bella, sorprendida, las tomó. Él la ayudó a levantarse y, al notar su cálida fuerza, ella sintió que le transmitía una extraña sensación de ánimo.

¿Una sensación peligrosa?

Edward no aparentaba haberse dado cuenta.

-He tomado una decisión. Lo que necesitas, doctora Swan -le dijo Edward en tono solemne-, es chapotear en el agua. Y yo soy precisamente la persona que te va a empujar. Quítate las sandalias.

-Sí, señor -ella estaba sorprendida, pero dispuesta.

-Yo también me quitaré los zapatos y los calcetines -con una sonrisa, se agachó para hacerlo-. Y para que lo sepas... esto es todo un privilegio. No hay muchas mujeres por las que me descalzaría.

-¿Sabes? Ya lo había adivinado.

Él alzó la vista para mirarla y sonrió más aún.

-Claro que lo habías adivinado. No en balde somos socios. Y una mujer necesita saber mucho sobre su socio, aunque vaya a serlo sólo durante un mes.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Chapotearon durante mucho tiempo. Se alejaron casi un kilómetro de la ciudad sorteando las olas que rompían sobre la playa. Por fortuna, el busca de Bella no sonó ni una vez. Era como si la ciudad, que le había deparado tantos disgustos durante las veinticuatro horas anteriores, se hubiera dado cuenta de que su único médico estaba al borde del colapso. Bella necesitaba ese descanso mucho más de lo que- se imaginaba.

La luna estaba ya en lo más alto. Era hora de irse a casa, y Bella debía acostarse.

-Pero Alice nunca acuesta a los niños hasta las nueve -dijo Edward-. No tiene ningún sentido intentar hablar con ella antes. No nos va a escuchar. Además, chapotear es tan bueno para el espíritu como el dormir.

Así que siguieron andando por la orilla. Muy a pesar de Bella, Edward le había soltado la mano, y caminaban uno al lado del otro, como dos amigos.

Dos buenos amigos.

Bella pensó que eran buenos amigos, porque los silencios no eran incómodos. Iban al mismo paso y chapoteaban en el agua a la vez. La sensación era como un bálsamo para la mente atormentada de Bella, que sentía que la tensión se iba desvaneciendo entre el frescor de las olas.

Era algo especial.

Bella guardaba silencio, pero lo absorbía todo. La noche, la agradable sensación de la espuma entre los dedos y la luz de la luna. Sentía que durante aquel paseo había logrado librarse de la desesperación, el cansancio y la soledad. Estaba segura de que, si no nacía ningún bebé ni había una urgencia, esa noche dormiría como un niño.

Se lo debía a Edward y le estaba muy agradecida. Cuando llegaron a unas rocas que les cortaban el camino, se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias -le dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por llevar a una bella mujer a pasear por la playa? -preguntó él, sonriendo-. Ha sido un auténtico placer.

«Una bella mujer...».

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie la llamaba así? Su abuelo lo había hecho, y también Harry, pero cuando ella sólo tenía diez años. En la facultad de medicina había tenido un par de novios, pero desde que se había trasladado a Bay Beach, no había tenido tiempo para romances.

Sonrió con malicia. «Debería escribirlo en mi diario», pensó, «porque aunque parezca una tontería, es algo importante. Tener tiempo para que me llamen bella».

-¿De qué te ríes?

Bella lo miró sonriente y se volvió hacia donde Edward había estacionado el coche.

-De nada. Ya es hora de que vayamos a ver a Alice.

Él la siguió con los pantalones mojados. Aunque se los había enrollado hasta la rodilla, las olas lo habían salpicado. Era una noche muy cálida y no importaba estar un poco mojado. El vestido de Bella también estaba empapado y tampoco le importaba. Se sentía tan ligera que casi podía flotar.

«Es el cansancio», se dijo, «o la reacción a la muerte de Harry. O, ¿quién sabe qué?»

-¿No me vas a contar el chiste? -exigió él.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es asunto tuyo.

-En eso te equivocas -y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya la había agarrado de la mano-, porque lo he conseguido y quiero saber como conseguirlo de nuevo:

-¿Conseguido?

-Hacerte sonreír. Cuando te vi. por primera vez, me dije: apuesto a que esta mujer tiene una sonrisa mágica. Y la tienes. Pero hay una cosa más que quiero saber.

-¿El qué?

-Cómo se ve tu pelo suelto -replicó él. Ella se quedó perpleja y levantó la mano como para defender su trenza.

-Tendrás que esperar bastante para eso.

-¿Por qué? -el tono de Edward era de curiosidad, nada más. Pero no había soltado la mano de Bella y ella se sentía a gusto. Se sentía bien.

-Porque, aparte de cuando me lo lavo, sólo lo llevo suelto durante cinco minutos al día. Me hago la trenza cada noche antes de acostarme, para estar lista en caso de que ocurra una urgencia.

-Quieres decir... -la miraba de reojo con una expresión que ella no acababa de comprender o que la hacía desconfiar-. Quieres decir que si yo te sustituyo para que no tengas que acudir a ninguna urgencia, ¿dormirías con el pelo suelto?

Era una pregunta ridícula, pero él esperaba respuesta. Bella dio un puntapié en el agua. Estaba actuando como una colegiala en su primera cita. Alzó la vista y contestó.

-Puede...

-Pero no es seguro -parecía tan decepcionado que a ella casi le dio la risa.

-Probablemente lo haría -dijo para tranquilizarlo. O para hacerlo sonreír.

Y lo consiguió.

-Eso me haría sentir mucho mejor. Si me llama alguien con un uñero en el dedo gordo del pie y tengo que cortarle la uña podrida a las tres de la mañana y oler los pies malolientes de un granjero, me haría sentir muchísimo mejor saber que mi socia está durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa con el cabello desparramado por encima de la almohada.

-Y con su perro a los pies y la puerta bien cerrada con pestillo -reaccionó ella como si estuviera cerrando la puerta en ese mismo momento.

-¿De veras? -él parecía sorprendido por su desconfianza, y Bella no pudo reprimir más la risa. Ese hombre era ridículo. Deliciosamente ridículo.

-Sí, doctor Cullen. Con la puerta cerrada con pestillo. ¿Crees que soy ingenua, o qué?

Como respuesta, Edward le apretó más la mano.

-No tendrías que cerrar la puerta, porque yo estaría fuera recortando uñas de los pies. Además, doctora Swan -su tono se hizo terriblemente serio-, creo que puedes ser muchas cosas, pero nunca diría que eres una ingenua.

La había pillado por descuido. No estaba preparada para hablar en serio.

-Edward...

-Isabella... -replicó él con el mismo tono de duda que Bella, y ella no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Eres imposible, Edward. Tenemos que ver a Alice.

-Así es -suspiró-. Así es. Pero podemos volver aquí otra noche, ¿verdad?

-Quizá.

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? -su tono era de indignación. Era imposible no reírse.

-Es una respuesta sin riesgos -contestó Bella y, de pronto, sintió que estaba corriendo un riesgo, que estaba en peligro. Se soltó de su mano y empezó a correr-. ¡A que te gano hasta el coche, Edward Cullen!

Bella se sorprendió de que Edward no la siguiera. Por el contrario, se quedó inmóvil observando su figura recortada contra la luz de la luna, volando hacia el coche por encima de las dunas.

Poco a poco, dejó de sonreír.

«Me pregunto si estoy actuando como un estúpido», se dijo. Pero sólo estaban la luna y el mar para contestar.

Edward tenía razón. Alice estaba aterrorizada y a punto de echarse atrás. Hizo falta toda la capacidad de persuasión de Edward y de Bella para que no desistiera.

-Hemos concertado una cita -explicó Edward, despacio y con decisión-, y hemos organizado todo lo demás. Dejarás a Sam y Matt en el colegio y llevarás a Ruby a casa de Angela. Luego, yo te llevaré a Blairglen para las pruebas. Si nos retrasamos, o si necesitas que te hagan más pruebas además de la mamografía y la biopsia, Angela recogerá a los niños del colegio y les dará la cena.

-Pero si es cáncer, me ingresarán en el hospital...

-No, no lo harán -dijo Bella estrechando la mano de Alice. La pobre mujer estaba temblando. Era el resultado del miedo que había ido acumulando durante un mes. Habría sido mejor que se hubiera enfrentado a ello desde el principio, cuando notó el bulto por primera vez, en lugar de esperar hasta que la imaginación se le desbordara-. Alice, unos pocos días no van a cambiar nada. Sea como sea el resultado de las pruebas, tendrás tiempo de venir a casa y reflexionar antes de someterte a la cirugía. Podrás alegrarte si sólo es un quiste, o resignarte a luchar contra un cáncer de mama incipiente. Sea lo que sea, nadie va a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Alice estaba desesperada y no hacía más que pasear su mirada de su hermano a Bella.

-Pero Edward ya le ha preguntado a Angela si podría cuidar a los niños por un período largo.

-Así es, para que, si saliera lo peor, puedas estar segura de que podrás enfrentarte a ello -dijo Bella, y Edward la miró con gratitud por el esfuerzo que hacía-. Prepárate para lo peor y desea lo mejor. Ese es mi lema, y lo recuerdo cada vez que suena el teléfono.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Alice pensaba.

-Eso debe de ser terrible -dijo Alice, mirando a Bella a los ojos por primera vez-. No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora... En tu trabajo nunca sabes lo que va a pasar. Como en ese horrible accidente del tractor, la semana pasada. Tuviste que hacerte cargo tú, ¿verdad?

-Fue horroroso -dijo Bella con dulzura-. En el primer momento me asusté mucho, pero en cuanto supe a lo que me tenía que enfrentar, el miedo se disipó e hice mi trabajo como debía hacerlo. Para ti es igual. Mañana sabrás con qué te vas a enfrentar.

-No sé cómo puedes hacerlo -balbuceó Alice, y Edward le tomó la otra mano.

-Alice...

Para sorpresa de Bella, Alice retiró la mano de la de su hermano.

-¡No!

-Yo sólo quería decirte que estoy aquí para apoyarte. Mañana te llevaré a las pruebas, y me voy a quedar en Bay Beach.

Sus palabras la extrañaron. -¿Por qué?

-Por ti -replicó él, pero Alice negó con la cabeza. -De ninguna manera, Edward. No te necesito -con la mirada clavada en la mesa, se mordió el labio-. Nunca te he necesitado, como tampoco necesité a papá ni a Felix. No tienes que quedarte por mí.

¿Qué se escondía detrás de esa actitud? Ahí había algo más que la rivalidad de un hermano hacia el compañero de su hermana.

Pero Edward movía la cabeza y sonreía a Alice, como diciéndole que estuviera tranquila porque él no pretendía inmiscuirse. Porque las cosas se harían como ella quisiera.

-No seas estúpida. No me quedo por ti -le dijo.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así... -inconscientemente, Alice apretó los puños hasta que se le vio el blanco de los nudillos a través de la piel. Bella pensó que Alice estaba demasiado delgada. Y demasiado cansada y golpeada por la vida para lo joven que era.

-De acuerdo -Edward dejó de sonreír. Se levantó, se paró detrás de Isabella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, mientras seguía hablando con su hermana-. No volveré a llamarte estúpida.

-Bien. Y no tienes, que quedarte.

-Sí tengo que quedarme -dijo con dulzura-, porque Bella me necesita.

-¿Bella?

-No podía creer la cantidad de trabajo que Bella tenía esta mañana -le dijo a su hermana, dejando sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Bella-. Tú misma viste la tensión a la que estaba sometida. Aunque se supone que debo ir a mi nuevo puesto en el extranjero, he decidido postergar el viaje. Me quedo aquí.

-¿Con... con la doctora Swan?

-Con Isabella -rectificó él-. Con una de las doctoras más trabajadoras, bellas y deseables que jamás he tenido el placer de conocer. Bella y yo ya lo tenemos todo arreglado.

-No me lo creo.

Tampoco Bella se lo creía. Su forma de hablar, la firmeza con que la sujetaba... ¡Parecía que ese hombre estaba enamorado de ella!

Y él no hacía nada por cambiar esa impresión.

-Antes de venir, Bella y yo hemos pasado dos horas en la playa -le confió a Alice-. Hemos estado arreglando las cosas. Puede que sea repentino, pero no quiere decir que no haya sucedido -sujetó a Bella con más fuerza, ya fuera por afecto, o como advertencia.

-No voy a dejar a Isabella. Somos socios. Así que estoy aquí por ti también -aseveró con un tono que no admitía réplica-. Pero sobre todo, estoy aquí por Bella. Y me quedaré por todo el tiempo que ella quiera. Tanto si tú lo quieres como si no.

-Edward...

-Déjalo, Alice -ordenó con brusquedad-. De momento, hazte esas malditas pruebas. Yo me quedaré aquí, con Isabella, todo el tiempo que haga falta. Y puede que más tiempo todavía.

-¡Estás loco! -de vuelta al coche, Bella miró al hombre que tenía a su lado como si mirara a un lunático-. Has dado a entender que entre nosotros había un flechazo.

-Lo hice muy bien -dijo él con picardía, y ella lo habría abofeteado.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Claro.

Bella se recostó en el asiento y se quedó pensativa, mirando al frente. «Una doctora se encuentra con un chiflado, y se pregunta dónde estará la camisa de fuerza. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?».

-,¿Tienes algún motivo especial? -preguntó, por fin. Su voz era como un chillido de sorpresa. No parecía el tono de una doctora tratando de apaciguar a un loco. Él se echó a reír.

-No es necesario que te lo tomes como algo personal.

-No, claro -Bella tosió para recuperar su tono normal-. Claro que no. Haces que tu hermana crea que estás enamorado de mí, y yo no tengo que tomármelo como algo personal.

-¿Tienes más trabajo pendiente para esta noche?

-No cambies de tema.

-No, pero, ¿tienes o no? -insistió Edward-. Porque si tienes más visitas, puedo llevarte antes de que te deje de nuevo en el hospital.

-Para que puedas intercalar una escena de amor... -reprochó ella, y él se rió.

-Me has dado una idea.

-Una muy mala idea -contestó Bella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿No apruebas hacer el amor?

-Sólo con alguien que me guste y en quien confíe.

-Vaya.

-Ya lo sabes. Llévame a casa.

-Sabes que tengo mis razones -aclaró él, y ella asintió.

-Supongo que sí. No puede ser que estés totalmente chiflado, o no te habrían dado el título de médico.

-Así es -dejó de sonreír-. Bella, tú ya sabes que Alice no deja que me acerque a ella. He tenido que batallar mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Si no estuviera tan aterrorizada, no me habría dejado que la acompañara. Cuando vuelva a tranquilizarse, me dará de lado. Ella no me quiere.

-Supongo que tendrá sus motivos

-Puede ser.

Silencio. La risa se había apagado por completo, y el rostro de Edward parecía triste. Bella pensó que él no le diría nada si no se lo preguntaba. Ella era médico de familia, y estaba acostumbrada a hacer preguntas difíciles.

-¿Y cuáles son sus motivos?

-¿De veras quieres saberlos?

-Quiero saberlo todo sobre la familia de mi amante-dijo Bella con tono remilgado. -Touché.

-Así que, cuéntamelo.

Él permaneció callado.

La casa de Alice estaba en la parte más alejada del cabo, a unos diez minutos en coche. Iban por la carretera de la costa y la luna iluminaba el mar. El ruido de las olas entraba por las ventanillas. «Una noche para los enamorados», pensó Bella, y Edward había dicho que él era uno de ellos.

Pero era mentira. Lo había dicho para conseguir algo. Y ese algo no tenía nada que ver con Isabella.

-Mi padre era alcohólico -dijo él por fin, y Bella hizo una mueca.

-¿Fue duro?

-Muy duro -detrás de la valentía de sus palabras había años de sufrimiento-. Mi madre no podía soportarlo. No tenía una personalidad fuerte y cuando Alice tenía nueve años y yo doce, conoció a otro hombre y desapareció, dejándonos con papá.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Sabía lo que era tener un padre alcohólico porque en su consulta tenía un par de chicos con muchos problemas por esa misma razón. No le gustaba lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tienes ganas de contármelo? -preguntó ella, y él asintió.

-No muchas, pero quizá tenga que hacerlo si tú aceptas el juego.

-¿Quieres decir, fingir que somos amantes?

-Fingir que me necesitas -dijo, y le dedicó esa sonrisa que la hacía estremecer. Adoraba la sonrisa de ese hombre.

-Por supuesto. Pero sólo desde el punto de vista médico -añadió fingiendo remilgo.

-Y no en tu cama.

-Tengo un chucho viejo que se llama Bernard -dijo Bella muy seria-. Lo rescaté de la perrera hace muchos años. Su trabajo es calentarme la cama, y es todo lo que necesito.

-Qué suerte tiene el viejo Bernard. ¿Te ha visto con el pelo suelto?

-Doctor Cullen, ¿vas a contarme cuál es el problema de Alice, o vas a dejarme salir del coche? -amonestó Bella-. Estoy empezando a cansarme de estar aquí.

-Yo, en cambio, me lo estoy pasando bien. Y no tengo ganas de hablar de mi padre.

-Pero necesitas contármelo -después de todo, ella era médico, y sabía dar en el clavo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir una mañana en la consulta sin que los cotilleos y tonterías la abrumaran.

-No hay mucho que contar -volvió a ponerse serio y se concentró en la carretera-. Mi padre era encantador, atractivo, amable e ingenioso... -«igual que su hijo», pensó Bella para sus adentros-. Y también era un borracho empedernido. Podía conseguir lo que deseara de las personas. Alice lo quería tanto, que aunque mi madre hubiera querido que nos fuéramos con ella, que no fue el caso, no creo que Alice hubiera ido. Ella creía en él, pero él le mentía una y otra vez, y siempre que la defraudaba, ella inventaba alguna excusa para disculparlo. Después de que nuestra madre nos dejara, casi todas las excusas se centraron en mí.

-No entiendo...

-Mentía siempre, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que, hace poco, antes de morir, me contó muchas cosas. Le prometía a Alice un vestido nuevo y luego le decía que yo me había gastado todo su dinero esa semana. O le juraba que la llevaría a bailar para su cumpleaños, y luego le decía que tenía que marcharse porque yo me había metido en un lío en la universidad. Para pagarme los estudios, yo trabajaba en lo que me saliera, pero mi padre nunca se lo dijo a Alice. Ella sabía que yo trabajaba, pero siempre le hacía creer que todo el dinero que le sobraba me lo daba a mí. Así que nunca quedaba nada para ella.

-Oh, Edward...

-Aún hay cosas peores -dijo Edward con tristeza pero no querrás saberlas. Baste con decir que yo siempre era el malo y papá me trataba como tal. Me echaba la culpa de que mi madre se hubiera ido. Y todo empeoró cuando pedí que canalizaran su pensión a través de la Seguridad Social. Al menos así, Alice recibía lo suficiente para comer. Es más, parte de lo que yo ganaba en mis trabajos de estudiante, se lo daba a él, pero mi padre detestaba que yo controlara la situación.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Dices bien.

Bella pensó en un niño que conocía que tenía un padre alcohólico. Era uno de sus pacientes y a Bella le dolía el hecho de que pareciera demasiado mayor para su edad.

-Y entonces... -inquirió Bella con dulzura.

-Y entonces, Alice conoció a Felix, que era igual que papá -una vez más la voz de Edward se llenó de amargura-. Felix era muy atractivo y la hacía reír, pero bebía como un pez. Y dependía de ella, igual que papá -se encogió de hombros-. Alice y yo hemos aprendido a no depender de la gente, pero no nos importa que la gente dependa de nosotros. Así que Alice se enamoró locamente, o así lo creía, y cuando yo intenté intervenir, detestó que lo hiciera. Y cuanta más razón tenía yo, más me odiaba.

-Ha debido de ser un infierno.

-Lo era -dijo con amargura

-Y todavía lo es. -¿Aún te lo reprocha?

-Supongo. Pero yo quiero a mi hermana, Bella, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que su vida vuelva a un buen cauce. Ahora que Felix se ha ido, tengo una oportunidad. A menos que esa maldita enfermedad...

-¡Eh! -sin darse cuenta, Bella alargó la mano para agarrar la suya-. Edward, conoces las estadísticas. Y son bastante favorables.

-Sí, pero cáncer es una palabra que asusta -ella le apretó la mano.

-Entonces, llámalo quiste, al menos hasta mañana.

-Tú no piensas que sea un quiste. Es cáncer y quizá ya se haya extendido. A nuestra familia no le pasan cosas buenas -cada vez agarraba el volante con más fuerza y ella sentía bajo su mano la tensión de sus músculos-. A Alice no le pasan cosas buenas.

-Yo creo que sí le pasan. Él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Porque te tiene a ti -dijo con dulzura-. Porque la estás apoyando en todo el camino.

-Ella no me deja.

-Como socio mío, no puedes estar en otro sitio. -¿Estás de acuerdo en seguirme el juego?

-Estoy de acuerdo en que te necesito. Por tanto tiempo como haga falta.

«No todo es tan simple como él lo pinta», pensó Bella mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño esa noche. Por fortuna, el hospital estaba tranquilo. A los gemelos de la noche anterior se los habían llevado en avión a Sydney. Las piedras de la vesícula de Henry Tozer, que la habían preocupado la noche anterior, se habían calmado, y la paz reinaba en todas las dependencias.

Bernard roncaba pacíficamente a los pies de la cama. Todo iba bien en su mundo.

Sin embargo, Bella no podía dormirse, reflexionando sobre la promesa que acababa de hacer.

Si el bulto de Alice resultaba ser maligno, Edward querría quedarse para la operación y, después, para la radioterapia y posible quimioterapia. Eso llevaría unos tres meses, por lo menos. Podía tenerlo allí tres meses.

Y todo ese tiempo estaría fingiendo que se quedaba por Bella y no por Alice.

Eso estaba muy bien, pero ¿dónde la dejaba a ella?

Bernard se movió y ladró en sueños. Bella lo levantó y lo abrazó, pero él se volvió a dormir en seguida. Lo dejó de nuevo a sus pies, volvió a acostarse y se acarició la trenza.

Tenía casi treinta años, se dijo, y allí estaba, en una cama pequeña, con un perro que sólo pasaba despierto un minuto al día. ¡Y eso era sólo para comer! De pronto, tuvo un impulso irresistible de deshacerse la trenza y sacar a Bernard y sus ronquidos fuera de la habitación.

-Pero no voy a hacerlo -le dijo al pobre perro viejo -Tú eres mi fiel Bernard. Bay Beach necesita un médico con dedicación, y yo soy ese médico. Ahora que Harry se ha marchado, tú eres el único hombre de mi vida, y así es como debe ser. Ahora y para siempre.

Para siempre...


	4. Capítulo 04

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella fue a Blairglen Já para ver a Alice al terminar sus pruebas. Sabía que Edward estaba con ella, pero sentía la necesidad de estar allí también

Era martes, y los martes tenía un acuerdo con un médico que trabajaba en el sur de Bay Beach y que también tenía exceso de trabajo. El arreglo consistía en que él atendía las urgencias de Bella los martes, y ella lo hacía por él los jueves. Así, esos días podían visitar a los pacientes en zonas alejadas donde los móviles no tenían cobertura, con la tranquilidad de que el equipo de enfermería tendría alguien a quien contactar en una emergencia.

Y ese martes Bella pudo pasar revista a los enfermos del hospital, visitar a un paciente en el extremo norte de su zona y luego acudir al hospital de Blairglen.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Benos X, ya le habían hecho la mamografía a Alice. Como médico de cabecera, Bella pidió que se la enseñaran, y el corazón se le cayó a los pies cuando la vio. No parecía un quiste.

«Por otra parte», se dijo, tratando de ser positiva, «es una masa firme y limitada. Aparte del pequeño bulto, no hay ninguna zona sospechosa».

-¿Dónde está Alice ahora? -preguntó a la enfermera de turno, y ésta se lo indicó.

-Ya le han hecho la prueba de ultrasonido y ahora le están haciendo la biopsia -informó la enfermera-. Ella ya ha visto la radiografía y su hermano le ha explicado lo que significa. Es un hombre muy agradable, ¿verdad? Aún está con ella.

Sí que lo era, pero Bella estaba concentrándose en Alice.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro -asintió la enfermera.

Cuando Bella entró, Alice estaba tumbada en la camilla y le estaban practicando la biopsia. Podrían tener los resultados al final del día y sabría a qué atenerse, aunque no fuera lo que ella deseaba. Desde la puerta no podía ver bien a Alice, pero vio a Edward enseguida. Él alzó la vista y ella pudo adivinar la consternación que sentía.

Bella pensó que era imposible ser médico y hermano al mismo tiempo, y sintió que su corazón se volcaba hacia él. ¿Qué había dicho la enfermera? ¿Que él le había explicado la radiografía a Alice? Ese no era su trabajo.

Alice era lo importante. Bella cruzó la sala hasta la camilla y agarró una mano de Alice, mientras los médicos seguían con su trabajo.

-Hola -saludó-. No son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Alice negó con la cabeza y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Vestida con la bata verde claro del hospital, tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba lívida. En ese momento el cirujano estaba tomando una muestra de tejido y, bajo el efecto de la anestesia, Alice no sentía dolor, pero estaba tensa y tenía los labios apretados. «Al borde de una crisis», pensó Bella.

Sin decir nada, Bella le limpió la lágrima con un pañuelo y luego se lo dio.

-Ya te han tomado la muestra -le dijo cuando el médico se retiró-. Se acabó, Alice. Esa era la última prueba.

-Es cáncer...

-Sí, Alice, es cáncer. Es una mala noticia, pero no es terrible. Recuérdalo -y, dirigiéndose a la radióloga, prosiguió-. Ni siquiera será necesaria una mastectomía, ¿verdad, Margaret?

-Por lo que hemos visto, no -Margaret White era la jefa de radiología de Blairglen. Aunque la decisión de practicar una mastectomía era responsabilidad del cirujano, Patrick May, el especialista de Blairglen, trabajaba en equipo con Margaret y no le importaba que ella tranquilizara a las pacientes adelantando lo que iba a pasar-. ¿Vas a elegir a Patrick para la intervención?

-Voy a sugerirlo -dijo Bella. Agarró de nuevo la mano de Alice y le sonrió-. Alice, Patrick May es uno de los mejores cirujanos que conozco -dudó un momento y añadió-. Aparte de tu hermano, claro.

-Cla... claro -tartamudeó Alice, y miró a su hermano.

-Patrick es muy bueno -reiteró Bella mirando a Edward, que parecía dudoso-. Si tú y Edward estáis de acuerdo en que te opere él, y lo hacéis aquí en Blairglen, podemos trasladarte al hospital de Bay Beach de inmediato para el postoperatorio. Así los niños podrán visitarte.

-Pero la quimioterapia..., la radioterapia... ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a eso?

-La radioterapia es como si te hicieran una radiografía al día. Y si el tumor es tan pequeño y limitado como parece, la quimioterapia solo será opcional, para más seguridad. Eso es todo. Hazlo y sigue adelante con tu vida.

Alice cerró los ojos.

-¿No me estás mintiendo? -preguntó con un hilo de voz-. ¿No me estáis mintiendo todos?

Bella le apretó la mano.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Cómo diablos lo has conseguido? -mientras Alice se vestía, Edward arrastró a Bella hacia el pasillo para que no los oyera-. ¿Cómo te has escapado de Bay Beach para estar aquí con Alice? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-Los milagros ocurren a veces -dijo Bella mirando el reloj-. Hago lo posible para que ocurran cuando son necesarios. Pero... -vaciló un poco-, este milagro toca a su fin. No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo.

-Te has quedado lo suficiente. Eras la persona a quien Alice tenía más ganas de ver.

-Me lo imaginaba. La mayor parte del miedo que produce este tipo de pruebas es porque las realizan desconocidos. Así que, siempre que puedo, intento venir.

-¿Lo harías por cualquiera? Bella se puso tensa.

-¿Quieres decir si lo haría por alguien que no fuera tu hermana?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

-Supongo que debes hacerlo. Alice es especial para mí, pero para ti sólo es una paciente.

-Nadie es sólo un paciente -repuso Bella tajante-.Y si alguna vez pienso así, me retiraré de la medicina y no volveré a ejercer.

De repente, se hizo un silencio. Una enfermera que llevaba una bandeja con muestras patológicas pasó por allí, pero ni la vieron. Edward estaba mirando a Bella y no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-Los médicos de familia de las ciudades grandes no hacen esto por sus pacientes -afirmó Edward, y Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es injusto. ¿Cuántos médicos de familia conoces?

-No es injusto. Es la verdad.

-Entonces prejuzgas a los médicos de familia -dijo Bella, y sonrió para quitar peso a la conversación-. ¡Qué bien que vas a ser uno de ellos durante un par de meses!

-Un par de meses...

-Tres -enmendó ella-. Ese es el tiempo mínimo que Alice va a necesitarte.

-Si me deja.

-Te dejará. Así que tienes tres meses por delante para intentar ser un buen hermano y un buen médico de familia. Va a ser una experiencia muy estimulante para ti -volvió a mirar el reloj-. Edward, tengo que irme.

-Lo sé.

Pero ella no quería marcharse. Y Edward tampoco quería que se fuera, ella se daba cuenta de eso. Se quedaron callados unos segundos, Bella con la vista fija en el suelo y Edward, dudoso, mirándola a ella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera detenerlo, Edward tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las retuvo con firmeza, mirándolas con una sonrisa burlona.

Podía ver que eran unas buenas manos. Tenían las huellas de mucho uso, de ser lavadas cien veces al día, todos los días de la semana durante años, entre paciente y paciente. No eran como las manos de las mujeres que él frecuentaba, pensó Edward, pero le parecían maravillosas.

-Gracias, Isabella -dijo con sencillez, y luego hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y que no pudo dejar de hacer.

Allí mismo, entre el ajetreo del pasillo del hospital, con gente yendo de un lado a otro a cada segundo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Y, cuando al fin la soltó, la vida de Bella había cambiado para siempre.

-¡No me interesa Edward Cullen!

Se repitió Bella mientras conducía de regreso. Y durante toda la tarde y toda la noche, mientras trabajaba no dejó de repetir la cantinela. «Es un soltero encantador, con un atractivo de muerte. Te ha besado por agradecimiento, y no significa nada. Y aunque significara algo... aunque se sintiera atraído por ti como tú te sientes por él..., sólo estará aquí por poco tiempo, mientras su hermana esté en tratamiento, y luego se marchará. ¡Y cuando se haya ido, tú tendrás que seguir con tu vida!»

Pero la cosa no era tan simple. La cantinela tenía sus fallos. Porque...

-¡Es guapísimo! -exclamó Angela cuando Bella llegó esa noche para curar las quemaduras de su pequeño paciente. Angela la estaba mirando mientras le cambiaba los vendajes a Ethan y le hacía los ejercicios. Pero Angela no estaba pensando en Ethan, sino en Edward-. Es uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto jamás -aseveró observando con interés cómo su amiga se ruborizaba y arqueaba las cejas-. ¡Eh! ¡Y tú también lo piensas!

-Claro, como que estoy a régimen de sexo -rebatió Bella con una sonrisa. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para bromear-. He de reconocer que últimamente mi relación con el viejo Bernard está siendo un poco dura. Sus ronquidos están saliéndose de madre y, francamente, en comparación, Edward Cullen no está mal del todo.

-En comparación con un chucho apolillado que sólo se dedica a dormir y que no sabe otra gracia que hacer que la gente se tropiece con él cuando menos lo espera. Vaya, eso es algo... - Angela miraba cómo Bella masajeaba con suavidad las piernas de Ethan-. Ethan está evolucionando muy bien.

-Así es -contestó sonriéndole al bebé, que la miraba feliz y también sonreía. Ethan sonreía incluso cuando le hacía daño, y al pensarlo, el corazón se le encogió. Maldición. Primero Ethan y luego Edward se estaban colando dentro de su corazón. Bernard tenía una competencia muy dura esos días.

-Desde mañana, Ethan va a tener dos hermanos y una hermana -le comunicó Angela, y Bella puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que los hijos de Alice van a venir aquí mientras la operan?

-Sí. Alice y Edward vinieron hace dos horas a recoger a los niños y a organizar una estancia más larga para ellos. Al parecer, el cirujano quiere intervenirla lo antes posible y, ya que se ha decidido, no ve ninguna razón para posponerlo. Así que la operarán mañana. De hecho, a ella le habría gustado que lo hicieran esta misma tarde.

-No me extraña -dijo Bella pensativa-. Así que Edward te está endosando a los chicos.

-No seas injusta -amonestó Angela-. Él estará yendo de un lado a otro para visitar a Alice. Se ha ofrecido a trabajar contigo, lo cual me parece una idea excelente, y no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a los niños. Además, apenas los conoce. Tenemos suerte porque, por primera vez, la casa no está llena. Kate y Alice, las gemelas que han estado conmigo mientras sus padres se aclaraban, se marcharon ayer, no han mandado a nadie desde Sydney y el único que queda es Ethan.

Cuando Bella terminó de curar a Ethan, Angela lo alzó y lo abrazó.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mí solos esta noche, ¿verdad, pequeñajo? -pero Ethan apretó los labios, se puso rígido y estiró los bracitos hacia Bella, dejando bien claro por quién sentía más afecto. Angela se lo pasó con un gesto de preocupación-. Todavía está muy apegado a ti, Bella.

-Quizá fuera mejor si no lo viera más -dijo Bella, pero al decirlo se le encogió el corazón. Tenía que endurecerse. No podía encariñarse con un paciente, aunque fuera un niño-. Supongo que ahora Edward vendrá cada día a ver a sus sobrinos, y podría cambiarle los vendajes.

-Lo que deja a Ethan sin nadie -contestó Angela.

-Lo deja contigo. Volverá a crear un vínculo con alguien, y no debería ser conmigo:

-Entonces, no sé con quién se vinculará -dijo Angela-. Sería desastroso que se apegara a mí. Soy solamente una madre de acogida temporal. Tengo que conseguir que su tía acepte que lo acoja una familia.

-¿Sigue sin querer aceptar?

-No. Dice que la gente pensará que no le importa el niño, y que mandarlo a una familia de acogida es traicionar a su hermana.

-Así que prefiere dejarlo en un orfanato...

-Ante la duda, no hagas nada -sentenció Angela en un tono de voz que denotaba cansancio.

-Quizá podamos pedirle a Edward que hable con ella -sugirió Bella-. Es capaz de hacer sangrar a las piedras.

-Sí que puede -Angela miró a su amiga con atención-. ¿Estás segura de que no estás interesada en él?

-No estoy interesada en él.

-Pues... -Angela la miró de arriba abajo, observando con qué cariño abrazaba al niño-. No te creo.

-Será mejor que me creas. Y si encuentras a Edward tan atractivo, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú con él?

-¡Magnífico! -exclamó riendo Angela-. No gracias. Ya tengo a mi Ben, que es bastante más sexy que tu Bernard.

-Habría que verlo -dijo Bella pensando en el novio de Angela, el contable de Bay Beach, con una sonrisa picarona-. Se parecen bastante por la cintura. Y con lo corpulento que es Ben, seguro que roncan igual.

Angela sonrió abiertamente.

-Vale, tienes razón. Pobre Ben. Pero se ha tomado en serio lo que le dijiste sobre los riesgos que corre su corazón y lleva semanas haciendo régimen.

-Eso es estupendo -dijo Bella algo sorprendida.

-Pero no sirve de mucho -añadió Angela-. Tiene suerte de que me guste rellenito. Está siguiendo la dieta del agujero del donut.

-¿La dieta del agujero del donut?

-El agujero del donut es lo que queda cuando le quitas el centro a un donut -explicó Angela-. En vez de comer donuts enteros, se come sólo los agujeros. Según dice, las calorías se quedan en la parte que has quitado. De todos modos, lo quiero. Si no estuviera tan liada con mis niños, puede que hasta me casara con él, pero parece que se conforma con la situación que tenemos ahora.

-Es afortunado.

-Yo soy la afortunada -Angela dejó de sonreír-. En serio, Bella. Vas a compartir la casa con Edward durante los próximos tres meses. Si yo fuera tú...

-Si yo fuera yo, tendría mucho cuidado -dijo Bella con convencimiento-. A diferencia de ti, yo no puedo permitirme una vida amorosa. En serio, Angela, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si me enamorara de Edward Cullen?

-No -suspiró Angela-. No lo sé. Pero tengo la impresión de que estás a punto de decírmelo.

-Sí -ya no había quien parara a Bella-. Una de dos. Podría ser que me enamorara perdidamente, que él correspondiera plenamente a mi pasión y que yo lo dejara todo y siguiera al hombre de mis sueños adonde fuera.

-No necesariamente. Él podría quedarse aquí.

-Venga, Angela. ¿Crees que un hombre como Edward podría ser feliz ejerciendo la medicina en Bay Beach?

-Quizá no, pero...

-O podría ser que tuviéramos un romance loco y apasionado y que, cuando él se marchara, se me rompiera el corazón y me quedara para el resto de mi vida como la señorita Haversham de la novela de Charles Dickens.

-¿Qué? ¿Rodeada de ratas frente a la tarta nupcial? -miró a Bella con expresión de duda-. ¡No lo creo! Bernard se las arreglaría para comerse la tarta y tus pacientes harían cola en la consulta aunque llevaras el vestido de novia. Bella, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

-No -Bella intentó endurecerse.

-Hay una tercera opción -sugirió Angela.

-¿Y cuál es?

Ethan se había quedado dormido en brazos de Bella. Angela lo alzó y lo metió en su cuna dándole un beso de buenas noches. Luego se incorporó y miró a su amiga con cara de preocupación.

-Podrías limitarte a divertirte. Podrías ser menos seria, echar una canita al aire y disfrutar. El cielo sabe que te lo mereces.

-Yo...

-No se acabará el mundo por que tengas un lío -dijo Angela en tono severo-. Y puede que te lo pases muy bien. Piénsalo. Ahora, vete a casa. Lo siento, cariño, pero mi Ben viene a cenar y tengo que hacer la cena. Cuando hay pocos niños en esta casa, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo, porque yo sí pretendo tener una vida amorosa. La vida amorosa es divertida. Piénsalo bien.

Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, la empujó hacia la puerta.

Y Bella salió, quedándose pensativa.

Cuando entró en el apartamento, Edward estaba allí cocinando.

Era una sensación tan inesperada que se detuvo y se quedó en la entrada inhalando el aroma de la carne asada.

-Um... ¿Por qué estás aquí? -consiguió decir, y él le sonrió.

-Vivo aquí, es la residencia de los médicos -contestó con dulzura-. Las enfermeras me acompañaron. He deshecho el equipaje en una de las habitaciones sobrantes. Me he presentado a tu felpudo, que dice ser un perro, y me siento como en casa. Y ahora estoy haciendo la cena -ella lo miraba asombrada y él le dedicó una gran sonrisa-. Le pedí a Angela que me telefoneara cuando salieras de su casa para poner la carne, ¡Estaba hambriento!

-¿Así que Angela lo sabía?

-Claro que sí. Si no, ¿Cómo habría sabido yo cuándo poner la carne?

Eso no tenía respuesta. Bella se esforzó por mantener la compostura y sonrió.

-Podrías haber cenado sin mí.

-¿Por qué? No serás vegetariana, ¿verdad? No. Angela me lo habría dicho y, aunque lo fueras, no importaría, porque tengo tanto apetito como para comerme los dos chuletones yo solo. Además, tengo un montón de patatas crujientes a las finas hierbas en el horno.

-Patatas crujientes... -el aroma de la cocina era delicioso. Bella se acercó al horno y lo abrió. Era tal como Edward había dicho. Había un montón de pequeñas patatas doradas con olor a romero y a salvia que le hicieron la boca agua.

-¿No me creías? -preguntó él dolido.

-¡Sabes cocinar! -consiguió decir ella, y él arqueó las cejas con fingida indignación.

-Señora... Soy un cirujano. Si puedo reparar una válvula del corazón, también puedo seguir una receta.

-No siempre es así -murmuró Bella, pensando en otros hombres que había conocido.

-Entonces, bienvenida al nuevo orden -dijo él, señalándole la mesa, donde había una ensalada y una botella de vino-. Siéntate.

-Yo no bebo.

-¿Porque siempre estás de guardia? -lo había adivinado-. Pero esta noche estoy yo de guardia, así que siéntate y disfruta de la novedad.

Bella se sentó mientras Edward le llenaba el plato de carne y patatas y servía una copa de vino para ella y una de agua con gas para él.

-¿Ves? -le dijo, y se sentó-. Esta noche yo estoy en la zona de no bebedores, por lo que tú puedes beber cuanto quieras.

-Será mejor que no -de ninguna manera podía beberse dos copas de vino con ese hombre delante, ¡y con esa sonrisa que tiene!, pensó soñadora. No habría sido responsable de sus actos. ¡Y además sabe cocinar!.

Él estaba mirando al perro, que no se había movido desde que Bella había llegado.

-¿Bernard se mueve alguna vez? -preguntó Edward señalando al gran perro color canela que esperaba espatarrado debajo de la mesa a que cayera algo.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que si Bernard se mueve? Eso es como preguntar si el felpudo se mueve.

-Ya veo. Lo escogiste por su conversación tan animada -Edward tenía una sonrisa radiante y los ojos le brillaban-. Estupendo. Intuyo que yo encajo perfectamente. Una mujer que exige mucho de sus hombres...

Bella se sonrojó. «Tengo que llevar de nuevo la conversación a la medicina», pensó. Era un terreno más seguro.

-Creía que ibas a pasar la noche en casa de Alice.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

-Quizás debería -dijo-, pero ella no quiere.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí -contestó, mordiendo un trozo de carne y concentrándose en la comida-. Sí, está bien. Está controlándose. Está en casa con sus hijos y prepara el equipaje aparentando la más absoluta tranquilidad mientras espera para ir al hospital mañana.

-¿Estás satisfecho de que sea Patrick quien la opere?

-Es un cirujano excelente -contestó Edward sin dejar de comer-. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que lo conocía de algo. Es mayor que yo, pero hicimos las prácticas en el mismo hospital. Sí, estoy contento de que la opere Patrick, y lo que es más importante, Alice está contenta.

-¿Te tranquilizó su opinión?

-El tumor no mide más de un centímetro y está muy bien delimitado. Quiere extirpárselo y limpiar los ganglios, pero está convencido de que no se ha extendido.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

-Mejor -Edward pinchó una patata y la volvió a dejar en el plato-. No -se contradijo con sinceridad-. No me siento mejor. Me siento muy mal, me siento como si no controlara nada.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta terminar de cenar. Bella sabía que Edward necesitaba tiempo para resignarse a los hechos. Lo último que necesitaba era charlotear.

Bella terminó de comer, recogió la mesa y llenó el lavavajillas mientras él permanecía sentado mirando al vacío. A Bella ese silencio no la molestaba.

-Gracias por hacer la cena -dijo Bella cuando terminó de recoger. Se sentía exhausta y él necesitaba espacio-. Bernard y yo nos vamos a dormir -dijo dándole al pasar una palmada a Edward en el hombro-. ¿Necesitas algo?

El la miró.

-No.

-Todo saldrá bien -le dijo-. Telefonea a Alice.

-Son más de las diez...

-¿Crees que estará durmiendo?

-No, pero...

-Llámala, Edward -insistió Bella con dulzura-. No he bebido tanto vino como para no poder hacerme cargo de esto. Y si quiere que vayas, ve a verla.

-Ya te lo dije. Estoy de guardia.

-Si Alice te necesita, considéralo una visita profesional. Al menos, llámala.

Él la miró de una manera extraña.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Creo que la tengo.

Él le agarró la mano y la retuvo una fracción de segundo. Había sido sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Bella se quedara sin respiración hasta que él la soltó. Si él supiera el efecto que le causaba...

Pero no parecía que ese contacto le hubiera producido a Edward ninguna tensión sexual. Sólo pensaba en su hermana.

-Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa cansada-. Claro que tienes razón.

-Tengo que tenerla. No tengo otra opción.

La tuviera o no, la invencible doctora Swan no se sentía invencible en absoluto.

Agarró a Bernard y lo cargó sobre su hombro, igual que lo había hecho todas las noches durante los diez últimos años. Con el perro al hombro como si fuera la bolsa fue hasta su habitación, se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella lo oyó telefonear a su hermana. Estaba acostada y lo oyó hablar en voz baja y luego colgar el auricular con suavidad. Estaba esperando que tomara su coche y se fuera, pero seguramente Alice había rechazado su oferta de ir a verla y no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a acostarse en la habitación contigua.

Oírlo le produjo una sensación extraña. ¡Edward Cullen durmiendo en su casa!

Tendría que acostumbrarse. Iba a estar allí tres meses.

De pronto le vino un pensamiento. ¡Quizá sí podrían tener una aventura, como había sugerido Angela!

Fue como si un relámpago la hubiera iluminado.

¿Soltarse la melena y tener un lío? ¿Dejar que su vida sin sexo y con exceso de trabajo se volviera durante esos pocos meses un poco más emocionante?

¿Podría hacerlo? Ella no era el tipo de chica a quien le gustaba tener líos.

Y Edward tampoco era ese tipo de hombre. Y menos, con chicas como ella. Cualquiera podía ver que podía tener a cualquier mujer que se le antojara.

Y en cuanto a ella... Era una chica corriente y nada presumida, y así era como le gustaba ser. Estaba hecha para servir para algo y no para ser decorativa.

Estaba destinada a dormir con perros que roncaban y no con hombres atractivos.

Pero ese día él la había besado.

«Como lo habría hecho cualquiera», se dijo aún más contrariada. Él había estado bajo mucha tensión mientras le hacían las pruebas a Alice y se había sentido agradecido. Por eso la había besado.

Fin de la historia. Por lo tanto, no había ninguna razón para que ella estuviera a oscuras en su cama, tocando los labios que él había besado y recordando la sensación de la boca de Edward contra la suya.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. ¡Y ese hombre iba a permanecer en su casa durante tres meses!

«Contrólate», se dijo, furiosa. «Estás actuando como una idiota. Deja a ese hombre en paz. Aprovéchalo profesionalmente, pero nada más. Y, ahora, deja de pensar locuras y duérmete».

Pero su mente no obedecía órdenes.

No dejó de pensar en él ni se durmió. No podía.

El la habitación contigua, Edward también estaba haciendo horas extra pensando locuras.

Primero pensó en Alice. Al día siguiente se enfrentaba a una operación, y la idea le revolvió las tripas. Todavía le parecía una niña, su hermanita pequeña, y por muchas seguridades que le dieran, prefería que eso no le estuviera ocurriendo a ella.

No obstante, ella no era una niña. Su voz por teléfono había sonado calmada y segura.

-Estoy bien, Edward. Les he dicho a los niños lo que pasa. Les he preparado una maleta a cada uno y una para mí. No. No quiero que vuelvas esta noche. No hay nada más que tú puedas hacer, así que déjame estar.

Dejarla estar...

No podía. Se sentía mal dejándola. Era como volver a sentir el rechazo de su madre. Su madre los había abandonado y, en ese momento, Alice estaba rechazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Quería ser tan independiente como él lo era?

Maldición. No lo podía resistir. Su familia le había retorcido los sentimientos desde que era pequeño y él detestaba esa sensación.

Por eso era importante mantener el resto de sí mismo entero y alegre, se dijo en la oscuridad. No necesitaba para nada enredar más sus sentimientos.

Entonces ¿por qué sus pensamientos no hacían más que derivar hacia Bella?

Su cama estaba pegada a la pared. La pared de la habitación de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando. Lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era comunicarse de alguna forma. Quizá podría hacer señales de Morse.

Sonrió con ironía. Si lo hiciera, Bella pensaría que estaba loco de remate.

¿Tendría la trenza del pelo deshecha? Maravilloso. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Estiró el cuerpo sobre la cama, que le quedaba corta. ¡Diablos!

«Deja tranquila a Isabella Swan», se dijo con decisión. «Si juegas con ella, jugarás para siempre. Y lo último que necesitas en tu vida es una mujer».

Pero estaba pensando en dos mujeres, y las necesitaba a ambas.

Bella y Alice. Su hermana y su...

«Y mi socia temporal», se dijo. «Mi socia médica. Nada más».

A medianoche, sonó el teléfono.

A la tercera llamada, Edward salió al recibidor para contestar, pero Bella debía de tener una extensión junto a la cama. Cuando levantó el auricular la oyó hablar. Era obvio que había reconocido la voz de quien llamaba. Se percató de que era una urgencia y escuchó sin recatarse.

-¿Angela? ¿Eres tú? -decía Bella-. Angela, no puedo entenderte si no te calmas. Respira hondo un par de veces y dime lo que pasa.

¿Cómo había sabido que era su amiga? Lo que se oía en el teléfono era sólo una serie de resoplidos aterrorizados y podía ser la voz de cualquiera.

Pero Bella tenía razón. Era Angela. Se oyó cómo tomaba aliento y finalmente logró que se entendiera lo que decía.

-Bella, se trata de Ben. Vino a cenar y estábamos viendo la televisión. Se levantó y entonces... tuvo un colapso y dejó de respirar. -Está en el suelo...

-Angela, ¡tú sabes hacer la respiración artificial! -exclamó Bella-. ¡Házsela! No pienses en otra cosa que en mantenerlo vivo. Estaré ahí en dos minutos. Angela, mantén la calma y ¡muévete!

Edward se puso los pantalones y un suéter sobre el pijama y, cuando -llegó al coche, Bella ya estaba arrancando. Salieron volando calle abajo. Bella tocaba la bocina para que los otros coches se apartaran, haciendo tanto ruido que habría podido despertar a los muertos.

Edward pensó que debían haber ido en su Alfa en vez de en el achacoso coche de Bella. Pero ella llevaba siempre todo el equipo médico necesario y él no iba a discutir.

Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había saltado al coche. Todas sus energías se concentraban en prestar auxilio a su amiga cuanto antes.

-¿Puedo llamar a la ambulancia? -preguntó Edward cuando las ruedas chirriaron al doblar la primera esquina. Ella asintió sin apartar la vista de la calle.

-Sí -contestó señalando el teléfono móvil que estaba sobre el salpicadero-. Pulsa el número uno. Diles que tenemos un paro cardíaco en Bay Beach Home Two. Quizá me equivoque, pero es lo que parece. Luego pulsa el tres. Eso te conectará con la ambulancia aérea. Si lo reanimamos va a necesitar cuidados intensivos que aquí no podemos darle. Volarán desde Sydney para recogerlo. Blairglen no es lo suficientemente grande para tener una unidad de cuidados coronarios.

-¿Estás segura de que los necesitaremos? -inquirió Edward mientras agarraba el móvil.

-No -su tono era sombrío-. Claro que no estoy segura. Pero si tenemos suerte, los necesitaremos. De todos modos, diles que estén preparados y cruza los dedos.

-De acuerdo.

No le fue fácil utilizar el teléfono móvil. Bella doblaba las esquinas como loca y Edward salía disparado contra el lateral del coche a cada momento.

-Apriétate el cinturón de seguridad -ordenó Bella sin mirarlo-. No puedo ir más despacio y si golpeas la puerta tan fuerte podría abrirse. Sólo me faltaba un accidente.

-¡Sí, señora! ¡Diantre! -exclamó, y se apretó el cinturón. Después se concentró en llamar a las ambulancias.

Bella sólo prestaba atención a la conducción.

Edward lo consiguió. Intentar permanecer derecho, a pesar de la arriesgada forma de conducir de Bella, hacía que el tono de su voz pareciera desesperado, y no tuvo dificultad en convencer a la operadora de radio de la ambulancia de que se trataba de una verdadera urgencia. Por fin se detuvieron frente al edificio.

Bella ni siquiera apagó el motor y dejó el coche abierto frente a la puerta delantera. Llevaba un chándal azul pálido con el que seguramente había dormido y desapareció enseguida.

¡Diablos!

Edward estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo el personal del hospital acudía a toda velocidad cuando les pedían el carrito con los equipos de emergencia. Bella los había superado en rapidez.

Él tardó en entrar un poco más que Bella. Confiando en que Bella mantendría la respiración de Ben, consideró prioritario apagar el motor y sacar el material de reanimación cardíaca del maletero.

Cuando llegó adentro, la escena que vieron sus ojos era dramática. Ben yacía inconsciente en el suelo del salón y Bella trabajaba ferozmente en reanimarlo, mientras Angela miraba. El rostro de Ben tenía un tono gris y el de Angela, blanco como la cera.

Edward pensó que se trataba de un paro cardíaco total y, sin preguntar nada, preparó rápidamente el equipo de reanimación. El hombre debía de tener entre treinta y cuarenta años y era muy corpulento. Llevaba puesto un traje y estaba con la camisa abierta y sin corbata, probablemente porque Bella y Angela se las habían quitado de un tirón. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre de negocios que pasaba más tiempo detrás de una mesa de despacho que al aire libre.

No quedaba tiempo para más evaluaciones. Bella estaba insuflando aire a los pulmones de Ben. Alzó la vista y vio a Edward. Su cara mostró alivio al ver que Edward estaba preparando lo que ella necesitaba, y se apartó para dejarle sitio.

-La reanimación cardiopulmonar no está funcionando -le dijo-. Angela sabe hacerla tan bien como una profesional y se la estuvo haciendo hasta que llegué, pero no está respondiendo.

«Necesitaremos los electrodos. Igual que con Harry, pero, por favor, con mejores resultados», pensó Edward.

Trabajaron deprisa. Mientras Angela continuaba con la respiración boca a boca, los dos médicos se concentraban en el pecho.

Una sacudida. Nada.

-¡Venga! ¡Venga!

Fue como una plegaria que Bella murmuró después de la segunda sacudida. Milagrosamente, el pecho de Ben se infló.

Por unos instantes los demás dejaron de respirar, esperando...

De pronto, Ben gimió sin aliento y Angela se echó encima de él.

-Por favor, Ben, no te mueras. Venga, Ben. Puedes hacerlo.

-Apártate, Angela -ordenó Bella, tirando de su amiga con suavidad para que no interfiriera con los electrodos si volvían a necesitarlos. Tenía una expresión de esperanza. Giró la cabeza para buscar algo, pero Edward ya se había anticipado una vez más y tenía el oxígeno preparado.

Una vez Ben estuviera respirando, podrían ponerle una mascarilla, colocarle un gota a gota y comenzar a disolver el coágulo con la medicación.

Y rezarían para que no hubiera sufrido daños irreparables y para que su corazón siguiera palpitando.

Se oyó una sirena que se acercaba y Bella cerró los ojos un instante. Al verla, Edward pensó que estaba dando gracias. ¡Estaba tan dedicada a sus pacientes! Ser médico de familia en una comunidad como esa debía de ser un infierno. Al conocer bien a todos los pacientes sería muy difícil mantener sus sentimientos al margen.

Recordó sus propias decisiones. Le habían hecho tanto daño en su niñez que había resuelto no implicarse emocionalmente con nadie aparte de Alice. Pero Bella hacía suyos los problemas de toda la comunidad.

«Se volverá loca», pensó Edward al ver los sentimientos que afloraban en el rostro de Bella. Si seguía haciendo eso año tras año durante el resto de su vida, se quemaría.

Quizá estuviera allí sólo por una temporada, como él.

Pero él se iría por propia voluntad. Ella, en cambio, por puro agotamiento.

«Eso no ocurrirá mientras yo esté aquí», se prometió. Él le daría un respiro durante unos meses. Sólo tenía que procurar mantener a raya su nivel de dedicación.

Lo cual era muy difícil. Como en ese momento...

-Apártate un momento Bella -le dijo. Ella necesitaba un respiro, un momento para serenarse. Quizá necesitara hacer lo que Angela estaba haciendo en ese momento: romper a llorar.

Era una forma de desahogarse muy eficaz. ¡Incluso a él le iría bien soltar alguna lágrima!

-Sal y llama por radio a la ambulancia aérea -sugirió a Bella-. Diles que aceleren porque el caso es urgente -necesitaban un cardiólogo y cuidados intensivos-. ¿Lo acompañarás en el avión?

-No puedo -fue la respuesta instintiva, pero luego reflexionó. Después de todo, Edward estaba allí. ¡Había otro médico para sustituirla!-. Supongo que sí que puedo, si tú te haces cargo de mi trabajo... -echó una mirada a su chándal azul pálido-. Es una suerte que me haya puesto algo decente para dormir. ¿Le pondrás la comida a Bernard? Volveré en tren por la mañana.

-Ve a hacer el equipaje, Angela -ordenó Edward-. El hospital le proporcionará a Ben lo esencial, pero tú necesitarás ropa para cambiarte y el cepillo de dientes. Y, por supuesto, Bella, le daré de comer a Bernard. Será un placer comprobar si es verdad que está vivo.

Angela miraba a Ben y a Edward sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento Ben abrió los ojos. Al ver a

Angela, movió la mano y ella la tomó entre las suyas. Asunto zanjado.

-Tienes que irte -dijo Edward.

-Pero ¿y Ethan? -susurró Angela sin dejar de mirar a Ben -El bebé...

Edward suspiró. Un perro. Un bebé. ¿Qué más?

-Puedo hacerme cargo -les dijo forzando un tono firme y convincente.

Era más de lo que había esperado. Podía arreglárselas con un perro, pensó. Pero, ¿con un bebé?

Bella regresó al mediodía siguiente.

Estaba tan cansada por los acontecimientos del día anterior, que durmió durante todo el viaje y no se despertó hasta que el tren entró en la estación de Bay Beach. Cuando bajó, aún se sentía un poco aturdida y confusa.

Se sintió aún más confundida al ver lo que la esperaba en el andén.

No sólo Edward con Ethan en brazos, sino además, Sam, Matt y Ruby, los hijos de Alice. Y por si fuera poco, detrás de ellos y erguido como no lo había estado en años, su querido perro, el peludo Bernard.

Edward, rodeado por los niños, parecía un moderno flautista de Hamelin. En el brazo izquierdo sostenía al bebé, que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, interesado por todo. Ruby, de cuatro años, se agarraba a la mano derecha como si la vida le fuera en ello. Matt, de seis años, y Sam, de ocho, estaban desconcertados y se agarraban al pelo del perro de la misma manera que Ruby a la mano de su tío.

¿Bernard estaba siendo útil?

-Hola -saludó Edward como si el recibimiento fuera de lo más normal-. ¿Has tenido buen viaje? -sonrió al ver el atuendo de Bella: el mismo chándal azul de la noche anterior-. Por lo que veo, todavía vas en pijama.

Bella se ruborizó.

-Yo no tengo pijamas. No hacen más que estorbar. Y sí, gracias. He tenido un viaje muy tranquilo, que es justo lo que necesitaba.

Miró a los niños y luego a Edward. Él había dejado de sonreír y su expresión era inescrutable. A decir verdad, tenía problemas con sus sentimientos. Bella le parecía tan bonita, despeinada y con cara de sueño... Y el dichoso chándal sí que parecía un pijama.

«Concéntrate en la medicina», se dijo Edward. «Concéntrate en las cosas verdaderamente importantes, las que están al margen de los sentimientos».

-¿Ben? -era una pregunta médica en una sola palabra.

-Aún está en cuidados intensivos -el rostro de Bella se ensombreció al pensar en su paciente-. Hice bien en ir con él en el avión. Volvió a sufrir un paro cardíaco durante el vuelo ,y ha sufrido algún daño.

-¿Problemas neurológicos? -«¿habían acudido a él con suficiente presteza?», se preguntó Edward. Ben había dejado de respirar durante cinco minutos, lo suficiente para que le faltara oxígeno al cerebro. Lo suficiente para que hubiera algún daño serio.

Bella estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Hay alguna cicatriz en el corazón, pero no se ve ningún daño cerebral -la expresión de Bella se suavizó al decirlo-. Ha podido hablar con Angela y sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Pero supongo que tendrán que hacerle un bypass como mínimo. Yo se lo había advertido desde que comencé a ejercer aquí. Sus niveles de colesterol eran demasiado altos. Venía periódicamente a hacerse un chequeo. Como si, los chequeos fueran suficientes en sí mismos.

-Y ahora casi lo pierde todo.

Era cierto, y la idea hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Sentía una necesidad irresistible de compartir su sentimiento con Edward. Ella, que solía ser tan reservada, pensaba que Edward era un hombre en quien se podía confiar. ¿Un amigo? O algo más...

-Ben... Ben le pidió a Angela que se casara con él -le dijo, mirando a Edward con los niños y el perro. Era una escena que daría qué pensar a cualquier mujer. Y tampoco sabía qué pensar de lo que Edward despertaba en ella. «Concéntrate en Ben y Angela», pensó-. Le había propuesto matrimonio media hora antes de sufrir el colapso, pero Angela lo rechazó. Le dijo que primero estaban los niños. Él le había llevado un anillo de compromiso. Lo llevaba en el bolsillo cuando tuvo el ataque y ahora Angela está sentada a su lado en la unidad coronaria, luciéndolo en el dedo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-A veces hay que estar a punto de perder algo para darse cuenta de su valor -dijo Edward muy serio, y Bella lo miró fijamente. Algo fallaba en el tono de su voz. Él también estaba tenso.

-¿Y Alice?

-A Alice la están operando ahora.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Deberíamos estar allí con ella!

-No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez -dijo, mirando a los niños y sonriendo-. ¿verdad, chicos? -los niños le sonrieron-. Al irse Angela, Alice decidió posponer la operación, pero cuando le di mi palabra de que tú y yo cuidaríamos a los niños, aceptó seguir adelante.

Hizo una pausa para que Bella asimilara la noticia.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó Bella con tacto.

Los peligrosos ojos de Edward chisporrotearon.

-Tenemos una casa grande... -contestó él poniendo cara de pez, y Bella tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Una casa grande? -repitió ella como si no entendiera nada. Pero entendía demasiado bien el lío que se le echaba encima.

Edward ponía cara de inocencia y virtud.

-Es una casa verdaderamente grande -dijo con firmeza- Demasiado grande para nosotros dos y Bernard.

-¿Cómo lograste que Bernard se pusiera de pie?

-Lo hicieron los niños a base de insistir. Ha resoplado mucho, pero cada vez que se sentaba, los niños lo obligaban a ponerse de pie. Así que ya lo sabes, lo que Bernard necesita es que le hagan caso -su expresión se ensombreció-. Estaba seguro de que querrías cuidar de Ethan. ¿Cómo no iba a ofrecerme a cuidar de todos?

Todos. Bernard, Sam, Matt y Ruby. Casi nada. Bella miró al bebé que Edward sostenía en brazos y se le encogió el corazón. Estaba cansada y confundida. Habían pasado tantas cosas que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar.

Pero Edward le estaba ofreciendo a Ethan para que lo tomara en brazos. Era tan pequeño, había sufrido tantas heridas y ella lo quería tanto...

No le importaba hacerse cargo de los hijos de Alice, y no tenía más remedio que aceptar que Edward se quedara en su casa, pero el, pequeño Ethan era otra cuestión.

Ethan era... Especial.

Esa había sido la razón por la que se lo había llevado del hospital. El pequeño se estaba encariñando con ella y ella con él. Y ahí estaba Edward diciendo que se había hecho responsable de él.

¡Y también de los hijos de su hermana!

-¿Has consultado con el director del orfanato? -preguntó ella. Supongo que la administración tendrá alguna idea de lo que piensan hacer con Ethan.

-Los otros hogares están llenos -aclaró Edward-. Tom, el director, me llamó esta mañana. Dice que la única solución es transferir a Ethan y a los hijos de Alice, si es necesario, a un hogar en Sydney.

-¡No!

-Yo sabía que no estarías de acuerdo -dijo Edward con dulzura-. Y tampoco lo está la tía de Ethan. Ella dice que lo acomodemos en uno de los otros hogares, pero Tom no quiere. Así que pensé que si me ofrecía a ayudarte con Ethan y con Bernard...

-¿Yo me ofrecería a ayudarte con tus sobrinos?

-Eso es -contestó Edward con una gran sonrisa-. Hace dos días sólo había un médico en Bay Beach. Ahora hay dos médicos, pero con cuatro niños y un perro. Seguro que nos las arreglaremos.

-¿Y cuáles serían tus responsabilidades como niñera?

-Sé construir castillos de arena -dijo él con cara de bueno, y Bella tuvo que sonreír.

-¿Qué tal se te da cambiar pañales?

-Uy... -dijo él, haciendo una mueca.

-Los pañales no son tu fuerte ¿verdad, doctor Cullen?

-Por eso estamos esperándote en la estación. Para que puedas compartir...

-Muchas gracias...

-De nada -le dijo y le pasó a Ethan con toda rapidez-. Aquí tienes a tu bebé.

«Tu bebé». Eso le llegó al alma.

Miró a Ethan y luego a Edward. Se estaba metiendo en territorio peligroso y se preguntaba si Edward era consciente de lo peligroso que era.

Él lo tenía todo estudiado.

Cuando llegaron a casa estaba esperándolos Bree, la recepcionista ocasional de Bella. La joven había almorzado allí y sonrió al ver entrar a Edward con su camada.

Y vaya camada que era. Un socio y cuatro niños.

Y un perro. Bernard se dirigió directamente a su sitio bajo el lavaplatos, e inmediatamente dos niños estaban tirando de él.

Y Bree les sonreía a todos, lo que hacía que Bella se sintiera aún más confusa. -Hola.

-Hola, Bree. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lou está mejor del resfriado -dijo Bree sonriendo con cara de alivio. La chica no había disfrutado nada de su experiencia como recepcionista en la consulta médica-. Así que Lou está de nuevo en la recepción y como el doctor Cullen sabía que no tengo trabajo... Para ser sincera, me gusta mucho más hacer de niñera que ver cómo alguien vomita en el suelo de la sala de espera. Así que cuando el doctor Cullen me ofreció ser tu niñera por unos días, pensé que sería estupendo.

-Un arreglo perfecto -dijo Edward con cara de satisfacción-. ¿No es un arreglo perfecto, doctora Swan?

-Perfecto -murmuró Bella, y la sonrisa de él desapareció.

-Sí, lo es. Y funcionará, Bella. No tenemos elección.

-Eso sí lo veo. Que no tenemos elección.

-Bree estará aquí durante el día, y las noches que uno de nosotros esté de guardia. Así los niños estarán cuidados.

Pero Bella sujetaba todavía a Ethan apretado contra ella. El pequeño Ethan que le había robado el corazón.

-¿Por qué pareces tener miedo? -preguntó Edward con dulzura, y ella pensó que él se percataba de más cosas de las que convenía. Que él supiera por instinto lo que ella estaba pensando le daba escalofríos.

-Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo voy a lograr separarme de Ethan después -murmuró Bella, y Edward se quedó mirándola.

-Quizá no quieras hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Y tal vez no sea necesario -le tocó levemente la nariz. Era como si la hubiera rozado una pluma, pero sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo-. Piénsalo. Con la ayuda de Bree, no necesitarás hacerlo. Entretanto, ¿puedo dejarte con Bree y los niños? Necesito urgentemente ir a Blairglen a ver a Alice.

-Claro.

-Esto va a funcionar -repitió él con convicción-. Si nosotros nos empeñamos -la miró largamente con ojos interrogantes y asintió-. Vale, chicos -les dijo a sus sobrinos-. Ya sabéis lo que pasa. Os dejo para que os acomodéis aquí con la doctora Bella y Bree, pero esta noche volveré para deciros cómo está mamá. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -balbucearon, y Bella supo que tenían tanto miedo como ella.

Pero, como ella, no tenían elección.

-Edward -lo llamó cuando se iba, y él se giró.

-¿Sí? -sus miradas se encontraron y, una vez más, Bella sintió que una extraña corriente fluía entre ellos. Esa corriente que tanto la asustaba.

-Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites -le dijo-. Bree y yo nos las arreglaremos. Dale nuestro cariño a Alice. Y...

-¿Y...?

-Tengo todos los dedos cruzados para desearle suerte.

-Gracias -contestó él y, por encima de las cabezas de los cuatro niños, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Podían haberse besado...


	6. Capítulo 06

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Edward no regresó hasta la medianoche. Bella no había conseguido dormirse y estaba completamente despierta cuando oyó detenerse su coche. Los demás dormían. No había ningún motivo para que ella no durmiera también, ni para que estuviera nerviosa por estar. sola con los niños, porque Edward lo había arreglado todo por si era necesario que alguien los cuidara por la noche.

Bree se había marchado a su casa a las seis y el arreglo consistía en que si ambos médicos tenían alguna salida, se dejaría abierta la puerta que conectaba con el hospital y alertarían al equipo de enfermeras del turno de noche para que vigilaran la casa como si fuera el pabellón infantil.

«Algo tan simple», pensó Bella. Ojalá sus sentimientos por Edward fueran tan simples.

Tampoco eran simples sus sentimientos por el bebé que estaba en la cuna junto a su cama. Había decidido que el sitio lógico para poner la cuna era en su dormitorio, ya que los niños habían insistido en que Bernard durmiera en el cuarto con ellos. Pero lo que no era lógico era que ella se sobresaltara a cada movimiento de Ethan.

«No pienso tener hijos», se había dicho mil veces. Así que no podía encariñarse con Ethan. ¡No podía!

Igual que tampoco pensaba casarse. Simplemente, en su vida no había sitio para una familia.

Pero quería a Ethan, el bebé que dormía a su lado. No podía engañarse más. Y una parte de ella era feliz al ver que su casa estaba llena de niños y perros y... Y Edward.

Todo era demasiado complicado.

Y para complicar más su vida, Edward acababa de regresar y a ella le latía el corazón de una forma muy extraña.

Podía meter la cabeza bajo la almohada y obligarse a dormir.

Pero, por el contrario, al oír la llave de Edward en la cerradura, salió corriendo a recibirlo.

Él estaba extenuado.

Bella había dejado encendida una pequeña lámpara por si algunos de los niños se levantaba por la noche. Su luz era tenue, pero suficiente para ver que Edward estaba muy cansado. Tenía ojeras y la expresión de su rostro era sombría.

-¿Edward? -preguntó con el corazón encogido por el temor. «Cielos, ¿qué habrá pasado con Alice?», pensó.

Al verla entre las sombras, la cara de él se relajó como por arte de magia.

-Bella.

-¿Cómo está Alice?

Él se había acercado a Bella como para tocarla, pero el tono de su voz lo detuvo.

El tono había sido intencionado. Notaba que estaba sintiendo algo por Edward y tenía que distanciarse de él.

No podía aceptar las manos que él le estaba brindando.

Así que hizo que el tono de su voz sonara profesional. Un médico preguntándole a un colega sobre un paciente.

-Está bien.

Ella se suavizó un poco.

-Pero tú no estás bien. Puedo verlo. Ven a tomarte una taza de té y cuéntamelo todo.

-¿No podría ser un brandy?

-¿tan mal te ha ido?

-No -intentó esbozar una sonrisa-. Diablos, no. Es sólo que estoy muy cansado -se encogió de hombros-. Anoche no dormí mucho.

Claro que no había dormido. Ella, al menos, había dormido algo en el tren. Al pensarlo, se le encogió el corazón, pero consiguió que su voz sonara ecuánime. Sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Se refugió en las cosas prácticas, como ir hacia el aparador y servir la copa de brandy.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dársela a Edward sin acercarse demasiado. Luego retrocedió hasta dar contra el aparador.

-No voy a morderte, ¿sabes? -dijo él bromeando, y ella sonrió.

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta este sitio -señaló hacia un sillón-. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.

Él se sentó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pareces un gnomo de jardín de color azul pálido. No te pareces nada a un médico.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Miró su chándal azul y sonrió. -Umm. ¿No te parezco bien en mi versión nocturna? ¿Quieres pasar a mi consulta mientras me pongo una bata blanca?

Él se rió.

-Eso es un poco retorcido, doctora Swan. Creo que lo dejaremos como está. De hecho, creo que me gusta más tu aspecto de gnomo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se hizo un silencio. Las cosas se habían tranquilizado entre ellos. O casi. Bella todavía pensaba que estaba demasiado cerca de él. A sólo tres pasos.

-Háblame de Alice -dijo y esperó.

Él la miró extrañamente, como diciendo que no creía que estuviera interesada. No estaba acostumbrado a que un médico se interesara así por sus pacientes, y menos aún a que lo hiciera también a nivel personal.

-Todo ha ido tan bien como cabía esperar -le dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Era un tumor pequeño como vimos en la radiografía. Menos de un centímetro. Estaba circunscrito en el tejido blando debajo del pecho y no parece que se haya extendido. Han extirpado tejidos alrededor, pero no parece que haya dispersión. No tuvieron que tocar el pezón, así que quedará con un pecho ligeramente más pequeño que el otro. Si el análisis muestra que los tejidos circundantes no tienen nada, Alice no necesitará una prótesis.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Y los ganglios?

-Los han examinado todos y parece que están bien -Edward miró el fondo de su copa como para ver el futuro-. Uno de los ganglios estaba ligeramente hinchado, pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para saber los resultados de patología.

-Oh, Edward...

-Es una espera interminable.

-Más para Alice que para ti -pero aun así iba a ser dura para él, y ella no pudo resistirlo más. Se acercó a él y le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello. Lentamente, comenzó a darle un masaje que le alivió la tensión.

El suspiró al sentir los dedos de ella, pero aún estaba pensando en Alice.

-Ya sabes... aunque se haya extendido a los ganglios, en la etapa dos, la prognosis es positiva.

-Sí, ya lo sé -movió la cabeza-. Había alguien más allí -dijo despacio, y Bella pensó que estaba muy cansado y que la conversación le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien más esperaba para saber cómo estaba Alice?

-Sí. Sentado allí como yo, esperando a que saliera del quirófano.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

-¿Era Felix? -Bella creía que el compañero de Alice había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

-Ni por asomo. Si hubiera sido él, creo que lo habría estrangulado con mis propias manos. Se llama Jasper Whitlock. Un tipo muy grande, de unos treinta y pico años.

-Conozco a Jasper -Bella seguía con el masaje y notaba cómo los músculos de Edward se relajaban-. Jasper es el jefe local de bomberos. Es un buen hombre, pero muy tímido. Es el vecino más cercano de Alice. Tienen la misma valla trasera.

-Mmm...

-¿Crees que la aprecia? -preguntó ella.

-Creo que parecía casi tan preocupado como yo. Desde luego que le importa.

-Bueno... No es ni un perdedor ni un alcohólico -dijo Bella con dulzura, tratando de anticiparse a los temores de Edward-. Es cariñoso, tiene un trabajo estable y, que yo sepa, es de los que toman una sola cerveza después de un incendio importante.

-Eso sería un gran cambio -Edward volvió a suspirar-. Pero haría falta un gran hombre para aceptar a Alice, con tres niños y cáncer de mama.

Bella dejó de masajear.

-¿Piensas que a Alice no le queda nada que ofrecer? ¿Sólo porque ha perdido un pedacito de su pecho?

-No quería decir eso. Claro que no -esbozó una sonrisa y agarró las manos de Bella-. Solamente quería decir que tres niños son muchos y que ella tiene mucho miedo.

-Igual que tú.

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-¿A las relaciones? -Bella se soltó y volvió a masajear-. ¿De necesitar a la gente? No me tomes el pelo, Edward Cullen.

Silencio.

-No lo tengo, ¿sabes? -dijo Edward como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

-¿Miedo a las relaciones?

-Eso es.

-Así que estás deseando enamorarte, ahora mismo.

-Podría sentir la tentación -su tono era cálido y ella se contuvo-. Por ejemplo, si me dijeras ahora mismo que te acostarías conmigo.

-Sacarías tu caja de preservativos más rápido de lo que yo tardara en decir «anillo de matrimonio» -dijo ella cortante y con un deje amargo en la voz-. Eso estaría bien, pero no va a ocurrir. Ninguno de los dos va a hablar de la cama, tú no vas a mencionar los preservativos, ni yo el anillo de matrimonio. Porque eso no es lo que queremos ninguno de los dos.

-No es necesario que tomes cama, preservativos y anillo de matrimonio como un lote completo -dijo él con cautela-. Pueden ir por separado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Irme a la cama contigo sin un preservativo? -Bella arqueó las cejas fingiendo indignación. Continuó masajeando-. Muchas gracias. Ya tenemos cuatro niños. ¿Estás diciendo que hagamos el quinto?

-Me refería a lo del matrimonio -le dijo. Le quitó las manos del cuello y se volvió cara a ella mirándola muy serio. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella obligándola a mirarlo-. ¡Basta! Bella, tienes que saber que me gustaría hacerte el amor. Me gustaría mucho, mucho.

Ella también deseaba hacer el amor con Edward más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Deseaba que él la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, la estrechara contra su pecho, la llevara en brazos hasta la cama y le hiciera creer...

Le hiciera creer durante unos pocos minutos llenos de magia que era joven y deseable y que era libre de escoger lo que quisiera en la vida.

Pero eso sería una locura, porque al final, cuando Alice ya no lo necesitara, él se alejaría sin mirar atrás.

Las palabras siguientes que Edward pronunció confirmaron los temores de Bella.

-Bella, no hace falta que pongas cara de que te están pidiendo que te comprometas de por vida -dijo él-. Por todos los santos, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veintinueve

-Y yo treinta y tres. Tenemos edad suficiente para saber que podemos disfrutar del placer cuando tenemos la ocasión.

-Y alejarnos después. -Eso es.

-Sólo que no es así como funciona -contradijo ella con tristeza-. Como me pasa a mí con Ethan.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo creía que podía querer a Ethan durante un tiempo limitado. Así que me dejé encariñar con él. Y ahora lo tengo crudo. Porque, si Ethan me necesita, yo lo necesito más a él. Lo quiero, Edward. En eso consiste el amor. En necesitar y que lo necesiten a uno. Así que aquí está, durmiendo en la cuna al lado de mi cama. Y cuanto más tiempo esté, más me destrozará el corazón cuando se vaya.

-No sabía que esos eran tus sentimientos -hizo una mueca-. ¿Dónde está tu objetividad profesional, doctora Swan?

-No la tengo -Bella respiró hondo y se apartó de él .-Tú parece que la tienes a espuertas, pero yo no. Y no es justo, porque para ti no supone ningún problema.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Tú podrás tener una esposa y una familia cuando lo desees -él arqueó las cejas.

-No lo deseo.

-Exactamente -Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chándal y lo miró desafiante-. Pero yo sí lo deseo. Siempre lo he deseado. Tener una familia sería maravilloso. Pero también quiero seguir siendo el médico de Bay Beach. Las dos cosas son imposibles a la vez.

-Podrías casarte con alguien de aquí y adoptar a Ethan.

-¿Ah sí? -ironizó ella-. ¿Cómo podría conseguirlo? ¿Qué hombre iba a aceptarme sabiendo que estoy de guardia veinticuatro horas al día, siete días por semana? Puede que tú encuentres una esposa que acepte vivir contigo en esas condiciones, pero el papel de la mujer no ha cambiado tanto como para que yo pudiera encontrar un marido que lo aceptara. No tengo la más mínima posibilidad de entablar una relación duradera.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-Sí, lo están -dijo en tono cortante-. Esta ciudad es suficientemente grande como para dos médicos y no hay suficientes facultativos en las ciudades vecinas. Así que yo soy todo lo que hay. Trabajo en exceso. Me gusta lo que hago, pero no me permite tiempo para nada más.

-¿Ni siquiera para Ethan?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que adoptar a Ethan -le dijo-. Me he encariñado mucho con él, lo quiero muchísimo. Pero ¿qué clase de madre iba a ser?

-Creo que serías una madre estupenda.

-Sí. En casa durante treinta minutos cada día, y eso dependiendo de las necesidades de mis pacientes -su falta de comprensión la estaba sacando de sus casillas-. A Ethan lo criaría una niñera. ¿Tal vez Bree? Hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor. ¡No! Saldrá ganando si lo adopta alguien que pueda quererlo todo el tiempo, que pueda ser una verdadera madre para él.

-Pero su tía no quiere ni oír hablar de la adopción.

-Tarde o temprano acabará aceptando la idea. No tiene más remedio.

-Y mientras, tú seguirás destrozándote el corazón.

-No me lo estaría destrozando si tú no te hubieras ofrecido a que lo cuidemos

-Lo siento, Bella -le dijo él con dulzura-. No me di cuenta. Pero, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría en Sydney y tú estarías sufriendo por él.

-Sí, pero... -sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos-. Tú no tenías que saberlo.

-Pero ahora lo sé -afirmó Edward.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Excepto aceptarlo. Tenemos que vivir con este dichoso arreglo. Tú, yo y nuestros cuatro niños.

-¿Y alejarnos cuando todo termine? -la voz de Bella estaba llena de desesperanza.

-Sí, pero con unos recuerdos maravillosos -la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. La sujetaba con firmeza, como un hombre que reclama lo suyo-. Unos recuerdos maravillosos. Bella, ambos sabemos que esto es transitorio. Yo tengo un mundo al que debo regresar cuando Alice esté recuperada, pero entretanto, podemos estar bien. Podemos hacer que los niños disfruten, y...

-¿Y? -preguntó ella, aunque sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Bella, yo pienso que eres una mujer muy especial. Es cierto que no soy hombre de echar raíces, ni nunca lo seré, pero eso no me impide entablar una relación si la dama es lo bastante especial. Y, de veras, me gustaría mucho acostarme contigo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que debería sentirme halagada.

-No, porque tú deseas lo mismo, lo puedo adivinar.

-¡No!

-¡Venga, dilo !-la instó con una mirada burlona-. Di que no lo deseas.

-No lo deseo.

-Embustera -la estrechó más fuerte y, de pronto, sintieron que estaban unidos por algo que cada vez era más fuerte. «Será por el silencio», pensó Bella, desesperada. «Será por el cálido ambiente del antiguo caserón, por saber que hay cuatro niños a nuestro cuidado...».

La escena emanaba tanta dulzura que Bella sintió ganas de llorar. Cuanto más miraba a ese hombre, más imposible le resultaba apartarse de él.

-Bella... -los ojos de Edward buscaron los de ella, anhelando una respuesta que ella no tenía fuerzas para dar.

Bella pensó que debería zafarse de él y alejarse para encerrarse en su habitación.

Pero no lograba hacerlo. El lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte.

Él la soltó de los hombros, le acarició el pálido cuello con los pulgares y, con suavidad, le acercó la cara hacia la suya.

Hubo un largo y elocuente silencio que dejó dichas muchas cosas que no podían decirse con palabras y que los unió de manera difícil de desunir.

Se miraron fijamente, confundidos, inseguros, sin saber lo que sucedería en el futuro, pero conscientes del presente. Se tenían el uno al otro.

Él la besó.

Para Bella no era el primer beso. Claro que no. Tenía veintinueve años, había llevado una vida normal y divertida como estudiante de medicina y, desde que estaba en Bay Beach, varios hombres la habían cortejado. No deseaban compartirla con la carga de trabajo que ella llevaba, pero sí la deseaban a ella.

Por lo tanto, la habían besado.

¡Pero nunca de esa forma!

Nunca había imaginado que un beso así fuera posible. «Como la unión de dos mitades», pensó ella al sentir que el calor de la boca de Edward le inundaba todo el cuerpo, calentándoselo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Era una sensación indescriptible, que nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentir.

Los labios de él acaparaban los suyos. Sus bocas estaban juntas, los brazos de Edward la rodeaban aplastándole los pechos contra su torso. Y ella se derretía contra él como si hubiera encontrado su hogar.

Un hombre y una mujer juntos y unidos como si fueran un único ser.

La dulzura del encuentro no podía describirse. Bella estaba sobrecogida por la sensación de que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Su hombre.

Sólo que no era su hombre. Era Edward Cullen, cirujano de la capital, y en pocas semanas se alejaría de ella para siempre. La amaría y la abandonaría, y ella tendría que proseguir, sin él, su aburrida vida.

Tendría que dejar su trenza sin deshacer. Por eso se apartó de golpe cuando notó que él intentaba deshacer el nudo de su trenza para liberarle los cabellos.

-¡No!

-Sí -contradijo él con mirada burlona-. Lo estás deseando, doctora Swan. Lo sabes. Lo deseas tanto como yo.

-Puede que lo desee -dijo ella con sinceridad-. Pero puede que tenga suficiente buen juicio para saber a lo que puede llevar.

-Llevaría a que dos personas se consolaran entre sí.

Nada más.

-¿Y luego, tú te alejarías?

-Sí -contestó él con franqueza-. Claro que lo haría.

Y la vida seguiría, pero enriquecida por nuestra unión. -No, Edward. No lo haría -el tono de Bella era tenso y vacuo-. Sería horrible. Como si yo perdiera a Ethan. Me rompería el corazón.

-No se rompe el corazón por acostarse con alguien.

-¿No? -lo miró fijamente. «¿Serían así de insensibles todos los hombres?»-. ¿Entonces cómo se rompe?

-Al menos no se rompe del todo -dijo él-. A mí no. -Tienes suerte.

-Bella, esto no es la tercera guerra mundial. ¿Tienes que ponerte tan dramática?

-No me estoy poniendo dramática -lo que estaba era furiosa. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Edward?

«Eso no me impide entablar una relación si la dama es lo bastante especial».

¿A cuántas damas lo bastante especiales habría dejado? «No voy a ser una de ellas», decidió Bella, y estaba tan enfadada que se zafó de él. Ya tenía bastante con preocuparse por Ethan y por las necesidades médicas de Bay Beach.

-Vete a la cama, Edward -le dijo.

-Embustera.

-Puede que sea embustera, pero miento por una buena causa -repuso cortante-. Por el contrario, tu forma de actuar causa estragos para todos. Empiezo a entender por qué Alice se contiene contigo. Eres independiente e indiferente y no te das en absoluto.

-Yo doy...

-Sí, das tu tiempo, tu dinero y tu trabajo. Pero tú no te entregas, Edward. Y eso no es bastante. Quieres que te necesiten, pero no necesitas a nadie. Eso no es bastante para Alice, ni tampoco lo es para mí. ¡Buenas noches!-. Bella se metió en su dormitorio y cerró de un portazo. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir, después de eso?

Acostada en la cama, oyendo la suave respiración de Ethan, lloró por lo que nunca podría tener.

Un bebé y un hombre. Un hombre y un bebé. Sus dos amores imposibles.

En el cuarto adyacente, Edward hacía lo mismo. Estaba tumbado repasando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Alice. Alice lo había apartado.

-No te necesito. No necesito a nadie -le había dicho cuando él le ofreció quedarse por la noche. Y Bella...

-Das tu tiempo, tu dinero y tu trabajo. Pero tú no te entregas... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se dijo que estaba intentando hacer lo correcto. Había ido allí porque Alice lo necesitaba, aunque ella creyera que no. Y Bella... Ella también lo necesitaba, tanto emocional como profesionalmente.

¿Por qué no dejaban que diera lo que era capaz de dar?

Porque luego se alejaría. Era la verdad. Lo sabía y lo admitía abiertamente. Decir otra cosa sería deshonesto.

No le haría el amor a Bella mintiéndole. No la necesitaba. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Pero deseaba tanto hacerle el amor, que le dolía. ¡Diablos!

Los niños se levantaron antes que él y su primera sensación al despertarse fue de opresión en el pecho, como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Pero no. Sólo eran tres niños.

-Despiértate, tío Edward. Hasta Bernard está despierto. Bella está haciendo tostadas y le hemos preguntado cómo estaba mamá y nos ha dicho que te lo preguntáramos a ti. Por eso hemos venido a despertarte.

Las tres caritas que lo miraban reflejaban distintos grados de preocupación. Edward abrazó a todos los niños a la vez, como si fuera el abrazo de un oso. Era una sensación extraña, pero entrañable.

Esos eran sus sobrinos. Nunca lo habían dejado estar tan cerca de ellos, pero, al parecer, no mostraban las mismas reservas hacia él que su made.

-Vuestra mamá ha salido bien de la operación -les dijo-. Si todo sigue bien, una ambulancia la trasladará al hospital de Bay Beach mañana y la podréis ver.

Eso ya estaba arreglado. Podían haberla trasladado antes, pero Alice quería estar sin los niños hasta que salieran los resultados de las pruebas, con el fin de acomodarse a todo lo que le había pasado. Y para prepararse para lo peor, si eso era lo que le esperaba.

«Por favor, que no sea lo peor», se dijo Edward a la vez que se tranquilizaba pensando que no había motivo para temerlo.

Cáncer. ¿Cuál era ese dicho médico? Que se trataba de una palabra y no de una sentencia.

Volvió a centrarse en los niños.

-¿Habéis dicho que Bella está haciendo tostadas?

-Sí. Acaba de regresar. Tuvo que ir a ver a un granjero. Una vaca le pisó un pie y se lo aplastó -dijo Sam Cuando nos despertamos, una de las enfermeras estaba aquí y nos dijo que estuviéramos muy callados hasta que te despertaras. Pero cuando vino Bella nos dijo que eras un perezoso y que podíamos venir a despertarte.

-¿No es maravillosa? -exclamó Edward con una mueca graciosa, y se destapó. Se sentía algo culpable por estar durmiendo mientras ella estaba fuera trabajando. Además, había organizado que una enfermera cuidara de los niños para que él pudiera seguir durmiendo.

Ella tenía el teléfono junto a su cama. El otro estaba en el pasillo, pero si ella lo contestaba al primer timbrazo, él no lo llegaba a oír.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

Los niños estaban pensando en el desayuno.

-Hay tres tipos de mermelada -informó Ruby-. Bella tiene mermelada de fresa, de frambuesa y de naranja. A Bernard la que más le gusta es la de naranja, y Ethan tiene toda la cara untada de mermelada de fresa.

-Pues vaya...

-Venga, tío Edward.

-Esperad a que me vista.

-¡Las tostadas ya están listas! -y sin darle un respiro, lo arrastraron en pijama hasta la cocina.

Al ver a Bella, se quedó un poco desconcertado.

Ella estaba igual que el día anterior, pero tenía a Ethan en brazos y se reía del desastre que el bebé había organizado. Bernard, por su parte, estaba levantado y resoplando para que le dieran más tostada. El caos que rodeaba a Bella revestía la escena de un ambiente muy hogareño.

Él se podría recuperar. Con el tiempo.

Y con un poco de distancia.

Pero no iba a ser así. Bella le traspasó a Ethan, esperando que tomara el papel de padre.

-Necesito una toallita -le dijo Bella-. Urgentemente. Toma al niño mientras busco una -lo miró de arriba abajo-. Por cierto, me encanta tu pijama.

Era de seda y estaba cubierto de ositos panda. El regalo de una amiga...

Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

Los niños también se estaban riendo.

-Yo no creía que los tíos llevaran ositos panda en el pijama -dijo Ruby muy seria, y Edward la alzó con el brazo que tenía libre.

-No hay nada que este tío no pueda hacer -afirmó con grandilocuencia.

-¿Cambiar pañales? -bromeó Bella, y él hizo una mueca.

-Es un arte que necesita aprendizaje. Como cirujano, he aprendido a aplicar vendas de escayola pegajosas. Pero me harán falta años de práctica antes de graduarme en cambiar pañales.

-Además, tendrás que echarle un poco de valentía.

Bella se estaba riendo de él y Edward se puso tenso. Era tan...

Preciosa.

«Es preciosa», pensó mientras ella limpiaba a Ethan con una toallita húmeda. Vestía vaqueros y una camiseta, tenía el pelo trenzado como de costumbre y no llevaba nada de maquillaje. ¡Y aún así, estaba tan preciosa...!

Él la deseaba tanto...

Pero ella no lo dejaba acercarse por temor a que la lastimara a largo plazo.

Era Bella quien tenía que juzgar la situación, se dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar, rodeado de niños y caos.

«De ninguna manera, Edward Cullen. La dama no te quiere. Vas a complicarle la vida y lo último que deseas es complicarle la vida a nadie. ¿No es cierto?»


	7. Capítulo 07

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los resultados de las pruebas llegaron por la tarde y eran magníficos. Edward condujo desde Blairglen sintiéndose como el amo del mundo. Llegó justo en el momento en que Bella volvía de la consulta de la tarde y, al verla, se puso aún más contento. Quería gritar las buenas noticias con todas sus fuerzas, y ¿quién mejor que Isabella para compartirlas?

Pero había alguien más esperando en la sombra bajo el porche. Era un hombre con cara de haber esperado mucho y preparado para esperar lo que hiciera falta. Edward lo reconoció del día anterior. Era Jasper, el jefe de bomberos que había compartido con él la tensa espera. Necesitaba compartir las buenas noticias también con él.

Bella se estaba acercando desde la consulta y Edward sintió ganas de salir corriendo a tomarla en brazos y darle vueltas hasta que se marearan.

Pero Jasper estaba esperando y parecía muy preocupado.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya venido -dijo Jasper-. He estado telefoneando todo el día al hospital, pero no me quieren decir nada. Edward, amigo... Necesito saber algo.

Ese hombre grandullón había estado esperando todo el día sin ver a Alice, pensó Edward intentando aceptar esa nueva dimensión de la vida de Alice. Habían estado juntos en la sala de espera, y a Edward lo habían dejado entrar, pero a él no.

Aun así, Jasper había esperado. Y no había más que verlo para saber que estaba muy preocupado.

Edward miró de reojo a Isabella.

-Amas a Alice -dijo ella con dulzura, como si fuera un descubrimiento. Jasper se puso más tenso.

-Es una mujer estupenda, doctora. Si le pasara algo, no podría soportarlo.

-No le pasará -dijo Edward sin poder contenerse-. Los resultados son excelentes. La zona alrededor del bulto está limpia y los ganglios dan negativo. No ha tenido tiempo de causar ningún daño. Tendrán que hacerle más pruebas para confirmarlo, pero, por ahora, está todo muy bien.

La expresión de Jasper se relajó.

-Oh... esa es una noticia magnífica. La mejor -dijo, y se apartó un poco-. Es... es...

No terminó la frase y salió huyendo dejándolos solos.

Edward sonreía como un niño travieso, pero Bella estaba de puntillas, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, y dejó de sentirse como un niño.

No era un gran beso. Casi ni se notaba. Pero él sí lo había notado. ¡Y mucho!

-Ya he oído la noticia -dijo ella-. He venido a casa lo antes posible. Es fantástico.

-¿Cómo diablos lo supiste? -preguntó intrigado.

-Alice es mi paciente, listillo. Pedí al departamento de patología que me llamaran en cuanto tuvieran los resultados. Si hubieran sido malos, habría ido a Blairglen a ver a Alice, pero pensé que tú y Patrick podríais explicárselos.

«Bella habría ido a Blairglen... Porque le importa».

Edward se encogió de hombros. Estaba aliviado, cansado y experimentaba una mezcla de sentimientos extraños.

«¿Qué estaba pasando?», se preguntó. Normalmente se mantenía frío, distante. En cambio, en ese momento tenía ganas de llorar.

-Todavía no han clasificado el tumor -dijo Bella, mirándolo con una expresión extraña-. Aún no saben si es un receptor hormonal positivo o no. Pero Patrick piensa que podemos celebrarlo.

-Está bastante seguro de que es de grado uno.

-Él lo ha visto, y sabe mucho -aseguró ella-. Me inclino a pensar que la intuición de Patrick es buena. Y si lo es, no necesitará quimioterapia. Sólo algo de radiación para limpiar cualquier posible resto. Y luego, con un pequeño añadido de silicona en el sujetador para que ambos lados estén iguales, Alice podrá seguir con su vida.

Pero Edward seguía luchando con sus sentimientos.

-Gracias... gracias a Dios consiguió decir.

-Y tú también -dijo Bella, mirándolo a la cara-. Tú también podrás volver a ser Edward Cullen, el doctor independiente.

-Dentro de tres meses. Cuando haya terminado la radioterapia.

-¿Aceptará tu ayuda tanto tiempo?

-Necesitará ayuda mientras se la dan -dijo Edward-.

Tendrá que aceptarla. ¿Cómo va a arreglárselas sola? -Hay un autobús diario a Blairglen.

-Magnífico. Dos horas para ir y dos para volver, todos los días durante siete semanas. Tendrá que quedarse en Blairglen.

-Quizá podrías alquilar una casa para todos vosotros -dijo Bella observando toda la gama de sentimientos que se reflejaban en el rostro de Edward-. Llévate a los niños y quédate con ella.

-Como si me fuera a dejar.

-Puedes intentarlo.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo vas a arreglártelas?

-Como siempre lo he hecho -contestó Bella en tono prudente-. Sola. Nada ha cambiado para mí, Edward.

-Pero está Ethan...

Edward pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de Bella.

-Sí -reconoció-. Está Ethan. Pero Angela regresará pronto. Las noticias de Sydney son buenas. Ben está en lista de espera para un bypass. Alice no estará lista para la radioterapia hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que, tal vez, tú podrías quedarte hasta que Angela regrese. De ese modo yo podré cuidar de Ethan un poco más de tiempo y no necesitaré depender tanto de Bree.

-Me quedaré. Sabes que me quedaré. Diablos, Bella, me siento tan bien por todo esto, que me gustaría...

Ella sonrió al percibir la alegría de sus palabras. Edward había estado tan preocupado...

-¿Celebrarlo? -sugirió, y él sonrió.

-Creo que esa es la palabra -miró el reloj. El estómago le decía que era hora de comer-. Te invito a cenar.

-Hmm...

Edward arqueó las cejas. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres reaccionaran ante sus invitaciones con un gruñido de indiferencia.

-¿Qué quiere decir «Hmm»?

-Quiere decir que te has olvidado de tus responsabilidades, doctor Cullen -aclaró Bella-. Es hora de que Bree se vaya, y tenemos que alimentar y cuidar a nuestros cuatro niños.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga. Se llama responsabilidad.

Ella tenía razón. Claro que tenía razón. El se había ofrecido a cuidar de esos niños y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Lo que significaba que no podía invitar a una chica a una cita sin llevar también a los cuatro niños.

-Entonces te invito pescado frito con patatas en la playa -dijo resignado, y ella sonrió.

-Sabia elección. Mientras este cacharro no suene -dijo señalando el busca.

-Será mejor que no lo haga. Hace una noche magnífica, acabamos de recibir buenas noticias y nos merecemos una cena fantástica. Todos nosotros. ¿Qué opinas?

Bella sabía lo que debía decir. Debía decir que cenaría con Ethan tranquilamente en casa, mientras Edward llevaba a los hijos de Alice a la playa. Debía insistir en que se mantuvieran separados. .

Pero la invitación era muy tentadora. Una cena familiar en la playa. Edward y ella y cuatro niños maravillosos.

¿Cómo podía rechazar una oferta así?

¿Cómo podía rechazar a un hombre como Edward?

Sin duda fue una noche llena de magia.

El pescado frito con patatas nunca había sabido mejor. Los niños estaban tranquilos sabiendo que su madre estaba bien. Ya se habían acostumbrado a la compañía de su tío y de Bella y se dedicaron a divertirse. A esa hora el sol de verano ya no quemaba, pero aún calentaba lo suficiente como para sentarse a la orilla del mar y dejar que las olas les bañaran los pies.

Hasta Bernard estaba allí y, para sorpresa de Bella, saltaba las olas y corría de un lado a otro como un cachorro.

-Quizá echaba de menos tener niños a su alrededor -aventuró Bella-. Puede ser que todos estos años haya estado deprimido y no supiéramos por qué. Pero mira... -Sam le acababa de dar una patata y el perro meneaba la cola como si fuera una bandera-. ¡Lo que necesitaba era una familia! -una familia. Qué idea tan dulce y tentadora ¿Qué mejor vida que esta? -exclamó Bella con alegría-. Cuidado, Ruby. Esa ola es muy grande. Se va a llevar tu cena.

Ruby levantó los brazos para que la ola no mojara su bolsa de pescado y luego siguió comiendo hasta la siguiente ola.

A su vez, Bella hacía juegos malabares con Ethan a caballito sobre sus rodillas y tratando de que no se le mojara la bolsa de pescado.

-No va a funcionar -le dijo Edward riéndose-. Vete hasta donde no rompen las olas. Es la única forma de solucionarlo. Además, así evitarás que se mojen los vendajes de Ethan. Si se mojan, tendrás que cambiárselos y tardarás al menos media hora.

-Ni lo sueñes. A Ethan le encanta el mar. ¿Verdad, Ethan? -el bebé gritó dichoso-.Y a mí también. Si supieras las ganas que tenía hoy de venir a la playa...

-Entonces, deja que te ayude -le quitó la bolsa de pescado frito y comenzó a dárselo mientras ella saltaba las olas con Ethan. Un trozo para ella y un trozo para él.

Todo extrañamente íntimo.

Ethan reía a cada bote que daba su caballito y sus vendajes se mojaban más y más. Pero Bella no hacía caso, porque tanta diversión bien valía la pena tener que cambiarle las vendas después.

Era una sensación indescriptible. Miró a su alrededor. El bebé, los niños, Edward... Una ola rompió sobre sus pies descalzos. Edward le metió en la boca otro trozo de pescado. Se alteró tanto que, por un momento, pensó que iba a llorar.

¡Qué estupidez!

-Debería irme a casa -dijo ella sin fuerzas-. Tengo trabajo.

-Pero el teléfono no ha sonado.

-Tengo un montón de papeleo legal por hacer.

-Yo te ayudaré cuando los niños se hayan ido a la cama -se ofreció Edward, y eso la alteró aún más. Pensar en ese hombre sentado a su lado por la noche, trabajando en la montaña de papeles...

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Quiero hacerlo -dijo Edward con dulzura, y le arrebató a Ethan de los brazos-. Bueno, chicos. ¡Sam, Matt, Ruby! Recoged toda la basura, llevadla a la papelera y volved enseguida.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sam, desafiante. Sam tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo como su tío. Bella sonrió al verlo. Era igual que Edward.

-Porque nos vamos a nadar. Y el que no venga, que se prepare.

No sabían lo que les esperaba, pero sonaba divertido. -No te atreverás -retó Sam. -No vengas si quieres averiguarlo. -No -contestó el niño riendo. -Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Bella se quedó en la orilla mirando cómo Edward y los niños chapoteaban y gritaban.

Ethan iba seguro en brazos de Edward, y los otros se envalentonaban, adentrándose más y más en lo profundo del agua. También Edward se estaba adentrando más y más en lo más profundo del corazón de Bella.

Eran casi las diez cuando terminaron de acostar a los niños. Bella salió de su cuarto después de darle a Ethan el último biberón y se encontró con que Edward estaba ordenando los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó perpleja, y él se rió.

-Haciendo sitio para los dos. Pero yo, en tu lugar, me cambiaría antes -dijo mirando con aire virtuoso su camisa limpia de lino y sus pantalones.'Se había duchado con los niños. Por el contrario, Bella había bañado a Ethan, le había cambiado los vendajes, lo había ayudado con los ejercicios y dado el biberón y aún llevaba puesto el bañador. «Está preciosa », pensó él. «Preciosa». ¡Pero no podría trabajar con ella así!-. No creo que pueda trabajar mucho a tu lado con esa ropa que llevas -le dijo.

-No creo que puedas trabajar conmigo de ninguna manera -dijo ella con firmeza-. Se trata de mi papeleo.

-Somos socios.

-No sabes nada sobre mis pacientes.

-Puedo hacer el papeleo legal con las manos atadas -dijo, y señaló el ordenador-. En tu ordenador están las cartas de los abogados y las notas sobre tus pacientes. Yo tengo mi ordenador portátil. Tú puedes mirar tus notas y decidir lo que podemos decir y yo voy escribiéndolo y editándolo sobre la marcha. ¿Alguna objeción?

Ninguna», pensó Bella mirando la enorme pila de cartas. Parecía que uno de cada dos de sus pacientes tuviera alguna reclamación de seguros pendiente.

-Pero dúchate primero. Si me siento a tu lado con esa indumentaria, no respondo de las consecuencias.

Ni ella tampoco. Miró a Edward, que se estaba riendo, y salió volando. Porque no se fiaba de sí misma. Nada.

Había un problema. Su pelo.

Bella solía lavárselo una vez por semana. Tenía una mata espesa que tardaba horas en secarse.

No quería lavárselo en ese momento porque tendría que deshacer la trenza. Pero estaba lleno de arena y sal.

-Debería cortármelo. Es pura vanidad llevarlo así -dijo delante del espejo. Pero a su abuelo y a Harry les gustaba. Y a ella también-. Así que lávalo y sécalo con el secador -se ordenó-. Pero eso tardará casi una hora y Edward está esperando. Está haciendo tu trabajo...

Se deshizo la trenza, se lavó la cabeza y se peinó. Se puso el pijama y volvió a la sala con el pelo suelto.

Edward se puso en pie al verla entrar. La miró fijamente y silbó, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

-No hace falta que silbes -dijo cortante-. Sigo pareciendo un gnomo, sólo que algo más peludo.

-Me gustan los gnomos peludos -dijo él con una mirada franca. Estaba claro que le gustaban mucho.

-Venga. Si insistes en ayudarme, empecemos de una vez -dijo ella en un tono frío y profesional.

-Tu pelo está goteando todavía.

-No importa.

-Déjame que te lo seque con la toalla.

-Edward Cullen, si -te acercas a menos de medio metro de mí, gritaré y saldré corriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene miedo de mí, doctora Swan?-dijo Edward sonriendo con picardía.

-Sí -repuso ella con franqueza.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo.

-Al contrario, tengo que tenerlo. Estás jugando con mi equilibrio y, a veces, pienso que mi equilibrio es todo lo que tengo para mantenerme cuerda. Así que dejémonos de cosas personales y empecemos con mis cartas.

-Sí, señora.

Así quedó zanjado el tema y él tuvo que olvidarse de que estaba sentado junto a la mujer más deseable que había conocido jamás y ponerse a trabajar.

Se preguntaba cómo conseguir que algún día esa mujer se deshiciera la trenza sólo para él.

Trabajaron durante dos horas seguidas, con tal ritmo que el montón de papeles disminuía por minutos. Cada vez que Bella le decía a Edward que se fuera a la cama, él agarraba una nueva carta. No debía dejar que lo hiciera. Pero él podía dormir al día siguiente y la idea de terminar con el papeleo era demasiado atractiva.

De repente, Ethan se despertó.

Era un bebé inquieto. La piel que se estaba cicatrizando le picaba y, a veces, se hacía daño al cambiar de postura en la cuna y se despertaba con un quejido. Pero no era un niño llorón y, después de lloriquear un poco, se quedaba tranquilo en la cuna.

Era como si supiera que no tenía una madre que lo estrechara entre sus brazos y que, por lo tanto, no valía la pena llorar. Bella no lo podía resistir. Se levantó, fue a buscarlo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Edward.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Edward, apartando los papeles. El trabajo les había cundido bastante y tenía ganas de acostarse.

-No lo sé -Bella acunó al pequeño entre sus brazos y sus hermosos cabellos se balancearon brillando sobre sus hombros-. Ojalá me lo pudiera decir, pero no puedes, ¿verdad, cariño? Está mojado, pero eso no lo suele despertar. Pero como ya está despierto... -lo puso sobre el sofá y comenzó a cambiarlo. Luego volvió a acunarlo. Al volverse, vio que Edward la estaba observando.

-Desearía que no lo hicieras -se quejó, y él parpadeó.

-¿Que no hiciera el qué?

-Mirarnos fijamente. Ethan y yo no somos atracciones turísticas.

-Deberíais serlo. Tú eres preciosa -Bella estuvo a punto de tirarle un cojín. Ese hombre era capaz de desconcertarla.

-No -dijo ella emocionada-. Ethan es precioso y no Yo. ¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos? -y antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada, se lo había dejado sobre las rodillas y se había marchado hacia la cocina.

-Necesito un chocolate caliente y supongo que tú también. Y le prepararé otro biberón a Ethan. Cuídalo mientras los preparo.

Era sólo una excusa para apartarse de él. Para recuperar su equilibrio.

Edward era tan distante..., pausó mientras estaba en la cocina. Ayudaría a Alice, pero luego saldría de nuevo de su vida. Y si le daba la oportunidad, le haría el amor y luego se marcharía sin volver la vista atrás.

No era suficiente. Él tenía que aprender que había algo más en la vida.

Que había algo más aparte de amar y ser necesitado. También era necesario necesitar a alguien. Pero Edward Cullen no necesitaba a nadie, No sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Cuando Bella regresó a la sala, Edward había adelantado más trabajo. Ethan estaba tumbado sobre sus rodillas haciendo gracias y tenía a Edward anonadado.

Cuando Bella regresó, Edward levantó la vista disimulando que el bebé también le había llegado al corazón.

-Es un bebé encantador.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Por qué dijiste que su tía no lo quiere tener?

-Porque tiene tres hijos.

-Eso no me lo impediría dijo Edward, y su voz cobró una fiereza que hizo parpadeos Bella-. Quiero decir... si fuera el hijo de mi hermana.

-Claro -Bella lo miró preguntándose si estaba siendo sincero. Miró a Ethan, que estaba parloteando y tenía las manitas agarradas a las de Edward.

Bella pensó que había algo mágico en el ambiente. -¿Quieres que le dé yo el biberón? -preguntó ella.

-No, yo se lo daré. Termina tu chocolate.

-El tuyo se va a enfriar.

-No importa -contestó Edward.

Bella se sentó y, mientras sorbía su chocolate, observó la ternura con la que Edward le daba el biberón a Ethan. . Una vez más sintió que su preciado equilibrio se le iba de las manos.

Hasta que se le fue para siempre, le gustara o no.

Al día siguiente una ambulancia trasladó a Alice hasta el hospital de Bay Beach. A su llegada, Bella la examinó y se cercioró de que le dieran los analgésicos necesarios. Aliviada, Alice se recostó sobre su almohada.

-Le diré a tu hermano que venga -dijo Bella acariciándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla-. El viaje en ambulancia te habrá despertado el dolor, pero ahora se te calmará. Si te parece bien, dentro de un ratito Edward puede traerte a los niños. Están deseando verte.

-Y yo quiero verlos a ellos -susurró Alice-. Estoy tan contenta de que ya haya pasado todo...

-Lo estamos todos. ¿Podrías llamar al doctor Cullen a la consulta? -Bella le pidió a la enfermera que la acompañaba y miró el reloj-. Dile que Alice ya está aquí. Que le he dado morfina y que dormirá un par de horas, pero que después puede traer a los niños y yo me encargaré de la consulta.

Bella no vio a Edward durante el resto del día. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Estaba tan confusa que no podía casi concentrarse en su trabajo.

Cuando regresó a casa por la noche, Edward no había regresado con los niños y Ethan estaba solo con Bree.

«Quizá Edward también necesita tiempo para reflexionar», pensó Bella con un asomo de amargura. Ese hombre había despertado en ella tantos sentimientos que no deseaba, que ojalá también él estuviera algo conmocionado.

Jugó un poco con Ethan y luego lo llevó a dormir. Lo dejó al cuidado de las enfermeras del turno de noche y se marchó al hospital a hacer la ronda nocturna. Suponía que Alice estaría sola, pero se encontró con que Edward estaba con ella.

Al verlo, se estremeció. Sus sentimientos volvían a estar en danza.

-¿Qué has hecho con los niños? -preguntó alzando las cejas, y luego le sonrió a Alice fingiendo indignación-: ¡Menuda niñera!

Edward se indignó también.

-No los he abandonado. Jasper los ha invitado a comer una pizza.

-¿Jasper? -preguntó Bella extrañada-. ¿Jasper Whitlock?

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que la pálida cara de Alice se teñía ligeramente de color. Bueno, bueno... Así que Jasper era correspondido.

-Él se ofreció -afirmó Alice a la defensiva- Y los niños lo conocen. Vive al otro lado de nuestra valla trasera. Él... -se sonrojó aún más-. Vino a Blairglen, pero yo no quise verlo. Luego esperó un par de horas aquí. Al final tuve que decirle que entrara a verme. Tenía tanto interés por ayudar en algo...

-Creo que ha sido una buena idea -afirmó Bella. Tomó la ficha clínica de Alice para comprobar su evolución y sonrió-. A veces hace falta ser muy valiente para aceptar la ayuda de alguien. A menudo, es más fácil dar que recibir.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy acostumbrada a recibir.

-No sé cómo lo habré adivinado -sonrió de nuevo-. Por lo que veo en tu ficha, estás evolucionando muy bien. No parece que el viaje hasta aquí te haya afectado demasiado. Parece que todo va bien, Alice. Ahora, te dejo con tu hermano.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría que Edward también se fuera. Por favor... quisiera estar sola.

-Ella siempre quiere estar sola.

De regreso a la sala de estar del caserón, Edward estaba dando zancadas como un tigre enjaulado.

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puedo hacerle ver lo mucho que deseo estar cerca de ella?

Bella lo observaba dar zancadas. Ethan se acababa de despertar y lo estaba meciendo. El bebé estaba feliz de estar con ella y ella también con él, aunque la corroía la incertidumbre y sentía lástima de Edward.

También sentía lástima de Alice.

-Tus padres la han lastimado mucho -dijo con dulzura-. Igual que a ti. Ha aprendido a ser independiente de la forma más dura.

-Si yo estuviera en su situación...

-¿Dependerías de otra gente? -lo miró pensativa-. No lo creo.

-Claro que dependería.

-¿Emocionalmente? -se puso en pie y abrazó a Ethan más fuerte. El bebé se acurrucó contra su pecho y Bella se llenó de ternura-. No estoy segura de que sepas lo que significan las palabras «dependencia emocional» -ella sí que lo sabía.

-No sé qué intentas decir -repuso Edward, confundido.

-Claro que no -respiró hondo, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo-. Edward, ¿tú necesitas a Alice?

Él la miró sin comprender.

-Es mi hermana pequeña.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿la necesitas? ¿Se lo has demostrado alguna vez?

-No la necesito -afirmó, aún sin comprender-. Claro que no. Yo siempre he sido el fuerte de los dos.

-Porque tenías que serlo. Pero la dependencia emocional es recíproca -volvió a respirar profundamente-. Por ejemplo, Ethan y yo.

-Bueno... eso es otra cosa.

-Ethan me necesita. O al menos, necesita a alguien que lo quiera de verdad. Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Pero soy suficientemente sincera para reconocer que también yo lo necesito a él.

-No necesitas a Ethan. Es sólo un bebé.

-Pero es capaz de dar - Bella miró al niño y su expresión cambió-. Cada vez que me sonríe, cada vez que le hago daño cuando le cambio los vendajes o le hago un masaje, Ethan no llora porque sabe que luego lo arrullo, y cada vez que él se arrima a mí, la necesidad crece. Esa es la clase de necesidad de la que te estoy hablando. Te estoy hablando del cariño, del amor, Edward. Alice ha aprendido a sobrevivir sin eso. Y me parece que tú también.

-Eso es ridículo.

-No. Es la verdad -llamaron a la puerta-. Debe de ser Jasper que trae a los niños a casa. Ese es otro como yo. Que ama y necesita, y que no tiene la más mínima oportunidad de que lo quieran y lo necesiten a él.

Edward la miraba sin comprender nada. No tenía ni idea de lo que ella decía. ¡Estaba tan ciego...!

-Estás dramatizando.

Sabiendo que eso no era cierto, Bella se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Ella amaba y necesitaba. Y estaba ansiosa por ser amada y necesitada también. No era sólo el pequeño que sostenía en brazos quien le despertaba esos peligrosos sentimientos.

¡Era Edward Cullen!


	8. Capítulo 08

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Pasaron dos semanas desde la operación de Alice. El trabajo y la vida doméstica cayeron en una rutina que Bella consideraba aceptable, siempre y cuando no se inmiscuyeran sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Cuando le quitaron la sonda, Alice pudo volver a casa, y los niños fueron también. No consintió que su hermano se quedara con ellos, así que Edward tuvo que quedarse en casa de Bella, aunque a ella no le pareciera demasiado prudente. Lo que Alice sí permitió fue que Edward organizara para ella algo de ayuda externa.

Edward estaba frustrado por la poca ayuda que podía darle a su hermana. ¡Lo dejaba hacer tan poco...!

Con la excusa de conocerlos mejor, insistió en pasar algún rato cada día con Ruby, Sam y Matt. Puesto que Alice necesitaba ayuda en el cuidado de sus hijos, esa era una forma velada de dársela. Edward también se volcó en trabajar para la ciudad y hacía lo que podía.

Al menos, Bella era un médico experto, pensó mientras trabajaba con ella. Podía confiar en que cuidara bien a Alice. Y como él era temporalmente su socio, le dejaba suficiente tiempo para que lo hiciera bien.

Bella lo habría hecho de todos modos, pero sin su ayuda, no habría tenido tiempo para Ethan ni para ella misma. Con tanto trabajo, le habría dado un ataque nervioso.

Bella no estaba obsesionada por el trabajo, pero le resultaba imposible rehusar su ayuda. Nunca decía que no, sin importarle lo cansada que estuviera, o que hubiera mucha gente esperando en la consulta.

Así que él la había salvado temporalmente. Pero cuanto más la veía, cuanto más veía su actuación como médico y el cariño con que cuidaba a sus pacientes, más se preguntaba cómo iba a poder marcharse cuando Alice terminara la radioterapia:

Una idea comenzaba a nacer en el fondo de su mente.

La recuperación física de Alice era excelente, pero Edward y Bella no estaban seguros de si también se estaba recuperando emocionalmente.

Alice leyó, toda la información sobre su caso y, deliberadamente, la dejó en el hospital. Los libros decían que había más de un noventa por ciento de supervivencia, lo mismo que le habían dicho los médicos. No estaba mal. El oncólogo le había dicho que si se sometía a quimioterapia, las posibilidades eran aún mayores. Pero eso significaba meses de depender de la ayuda de otras personas, y por eso rechazó esa opción.

Así que viviría, pero en sus propios términos. Concertó las sesiones de radioterapia, pero rechazó la oferta de Edward de alquilar un apartamento y decidió que viajaría a Blairglen cada día.

-Puedo seguir siendo independiente -dijo-. Angela cuidará de los niños durante el día y podré estar con ellos por la noche.

Angela, que estaba a punto de regresar, accedió.

-No es la solución más fácil para ti -le dijo Bella-.

Tanto viajar te cansará mucho.

Pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-No quiero depender de Edward más de lo que ya dependo -sentenció Alice.

Bella pensó que estaba alejando a su hermano lo más posible. Y también estaba alejando a Jasper.

El jefe de bomberos había ido a la consulta de Bella con el pretexto de haberse torcido un meñique, pero en realidad quería decirle lo preocupado que estaba por Alice.

-No deja que la ayude en nada -le dijo con amargura-. No deja que me acerque.

Bella no podía darle ningún consejo. Si hubiera podido hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho.

Las horas que había pasado con Edward y con los niños le parecían un sueño. Desde que se habían ido los hijos de Alice, ya no tenía la sensación de ser una familia. Con la ayuda de Bree, podía cuidar de Ethan sin la ayuda de Edward, y eso era lo que Edward parecía querer. Así que cada vez era menos necesario que estuvieran juntos.

Pero esa separación le dolía. Bella estaba triste. Incluso su perro estaba triste y había vuelto a sus costumbres perezosas. Y Jasper también se sentía lastimado.

-¿De verdad quieres que haga algo con este dedo? -le preguntó Bella mientras lo examinaba-. Puedo enviarte a un traumatólogo para que te lo arregle, pero me parece que te lo rompiste hace años. ¿Te está molestando ahora?

-Sí, bueno... Me lo rompí hace años y, en realidad, no me molesta -reconoció-. Necesitaba una excusa para hablar contigo.

-Lo sospechaba...

-¿Te llevas mejor con su hermano que yo con Alice?

Bella frunció el ceño y disimuló.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Quiero decir que hay dos Cullen -dijo Jasper con tristeza-. Hay dos personas que están luchando por no comprometerse. Al menos el tuyo está viviendo contigo. Trabajando a tu lado...

Bella pensó que de poco le servía. Era verdad que trabajaba menos pero, en los demás aspectos, le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

Angela regresó a Bay Beach al día siguiente, contenta, optimista y lista para volver a ser una madre de acogida.

-Ben está fuera de peligro. Su operación fue muy bien -les dijo a Bella y a Edward-. Ahora sólo necesita consejos dietéticos y podrá volver a trabajar. Como yo mañana.

-Te hemos echado de menos - Dijo Edward cuando Angela pasó a visitarlos. Acababan de cenar y Bella le estaba dando el biberón de la noche a Ethan y lo mecía para que se durmiera.

Bella miró a Edward de reojo y dijo en un tono que no ocultaba su resentimiento:

-Sí. Edward ha tenido que hacer de niñera.

-Lo he hecho muy bien -sentenció él indignado, y Angela sonrió. Su sonrisa era de compromiso, pues se daba cuenta de que había una tensión en el ambiente que no comprendía.

-¿Queréis que me lleve a Ethan esta noche? -preguntó, y Bella, desconcertada, tuvo que respirar hondo.

«Esto tenía que suceder», se dijo, tratando de no mirar al bebé que tenía en brazos. ¿Por qué no? Era lo lógico. Angela era el destino de Ethan, y no ella

-Quizá sería lo mejor -dijo, pero le fallaba la voz.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? -preguntó Edward con frialdad.

-Para Ethan, claro.

-¿Sólo estás pensando en Ethan?

-¿Y en quién más, si no?

-En ti -contestó Edward observándola.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quieres al niño -aclaró Edward, como si ella fuera tonta-. No veo por qué no lo adoptas tú. Diablos, cualquiera puede ver que para ti es todo lo que importa.

-¿Y tú crees que eso estaría bien? He podido pasar mucho tiempo con él estas dos últimas semanas, pero sólo porque tú has estado ayudándome con mi trabajo. En cuanto te vayas, tendré que depender para todo de Bree, una adolescente que emprenderá su propia vida en cualquier momento. ¡No creo que sea muy buena base para una adopción, una madre a ratos por la noche!

-Serías una madre que quiere a su bebé -alegó Edward-. Eso es mucho más de lo que algunos niños tienen.

-No funcionaría -Angela había estado observándolos. Ella estaba tan interesada por el futuro del niño como Bella-. Para empezar, Tom no lo permitiría.

-¿Tom? -preguntó Edward.

-Nuestro director. Existe un comité de evaluación, pero la decisión final es suya. El decide si una pareja, o una persona, serían buenos padres, y es muy consciente en su trabajo.

-¿Estás diciendo que Bella no sería una buena madre?

-Estoy diciendo que Bella no tendría ni la más remota posibilidad de que la dejaran adoptar -dijo Angela en tono cortante-. Una madre soltera con exceso de trabajo... Tom diría que no lo podrá resistir.

-¿Así que la discriminaría porque es soltera?

-No. Si estuviera trabajando sólo media jornada, Tom lo vería bien. Pero nuestra Bella trabaja semanas de ochenta horas o más. La discriminaría, y con razón, porque, simplemente, no tiene tiempo.

-Pero... ¿y si estuviera casada? ¿Cambiaría algo?

-Claro que cambiaría -dio Angela sin mirar a Bella y concentrándose en Edward-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nuestra Bella se case?

-Supongo que podría haberla.

-¿Y cómo?

-Podría casarse conmigo.

Durante unos instantes hubo un silencio absoluto, como si el mundo entero contuviera el aliento en espera de que la bomba que Edward acababa de soltar explotara y lo destruyera todo.

Bella se quedó sin respiración.

-Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? -dijo Angela, y Bella la miró agradecida, porque a ella no le salía la voz.

-He dicho que Bella y yo podríamos casarnos -dijo Edward en tono conciliador-. Es algo que se ha hecho antes. Un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Sí, pero...

-Mira, es muy simple. Yo nunca he estado interesado en casarme. Y Bella no tiene tiempo para un marido en condiciones. Sin embargo, quiere a Ethan -sonrió de esa forma que tanto daño le hacía al corazón de Bella-. Yo entiendo cuál es el problema y creo que tú también, Angela. He estado viviendo aquí con Bella y me he dado cuenta de que se le rompería el corazón si no se queda con Ethan. De esta manera, podría hacerlo.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? -Angela parecía fascinada.

Bella tuvo que sentarse para no desmayarse, estrechando a Ethan entre sus brazos y mirando a Edward estupefacta.

-Es fácil.

-No es tan fácil -Angela parecía algo contrariada-. Tú eres un cirujano de capital. No creo que quieras ejercer aquí en Bay Beach.

-No. Bueno... no siempre, pero...

-Pero ¿qué? -Angela lo miraba fijamente y luego miró a Bella-. Empezaba a pensar que era un hombre sin sensibilidad. No había más que ver expresión de la cara de Bella. Parecía que se le desmoronaba el mundo.

«Parece que Bella ama a este hombre», pensó Angela. Lo estaba mirando como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo, casi tanto como el bebé que tenía en brazos.

Y Edward hablaba como si todo fuera sólo una transacción de negocios.

-Tom querrá saber quién va a cuidar de Ethan -espetó Angela-. ¿Te estás ofreciendo ser su padre?

-No -contestó, pero su voz era vacilante-. Sólo a veces.

-Esto es una locura -interrumpió Bella desde su silla-. ¡Una locura! Angela, vete a casa.- Este hombre está diciendo tonterías.

-No estoy diciendo tonterías -afirmó Edward-. Podría funcionar.

-¿Cómo podría funcionar? -balbuceó Bella desesperada, y Edward sonrió.

-Oye, Bella, no es necesario que te sofoques. No estoy ofreciendo un sacrificio humano. -Estoy haciendo una oferta de negocio.

-¿Y cuál es?

-He estado pensando -el tono de Edward era dubitativo, como si no estuviera seguro de por qué hacía lo que estaba haciendo. No obstante, había estado pensando y tenía sentido-. ¿Sabías que antes de venir aquí me ofrecieron un trabajo como profesor en el extranjero?

-Sí.

Bella miró a Angela, pero Angela estaba paralizada. Lo que oía era una propuesta de matrimonio, y debía salir de allí y dejarlos tranquilos, pero no podía.

Edward seguía hablando.

-Yo quisiera tener un trabajo en la enseñanza, al menos a tiempo parcial -haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Angela, se dirigía directamente a Bella. ¿A su futura esposa?-. Me gusta la enseñanza. Estuve como profesor en Sydney, pero no había un puesto a jornada completa.

El resto del tiempo estuve haciendo cirugía técnica, pero no me gustaba nada.

-Yo no... -intentó interrumpir Bella, pero él no la dejó.

-Bella, mi área de especialización es la interacción entre el cirujano y el paciente. De hecho, he escrito artículos presentando la teoría de que una mejor comunicación mejora el tiempo de cicatrización. Lo cual es cierto. He estado elaborando una guía para que los cirujanos comenten con sus pacientes antes y después de la operación, temas tales como el miedo a los resultados, el miedo al dolor y hasta, incluso, los problemas familiares. Son temas que muchos cirujanos creen que no tienen tiempo de tratar. Eso es lo que realmente me interesa. La cirugía, aunque me importa, ya no es mi' prioridad principal.

-No veo qué tiene que ver conmigo todo eso -Bella apenas podía hablar. ¿Qué era lo que él había dicho? ¿Matrimonio? Estaba meciendo a Ethan como una autómata, agarrada a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Angela, mientras, los observaba a los dos.

-Es muy simple -suspiró Edward-. Estaba en un atolladero. No quiero trabajar como loco hasta convertirme en el cirujano vascular mejor del mundo o en cualquier otra especialidad. Pero es lo que me está sucediendo en Sydney y necesito mucho tiempo para mantenerme al día en las nuevas tecnologías. Fue por eso que acepté el trabajo como profesor en el extranjero, pero para serte sincero, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería. Pensé que, aunque no quisiera ser un cirujano especializado, echaría de menos la cirugía, la medicina en sí. El trabajo con los pacientes. Así que creo que me gustaría... -miró de reojo a Bella antes de proseguir-. Creo que me gustaría volver a la cirugía general y, además, ejercer un poco la medicina general.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres ejercer en Bay Beach? -dijo Angela, y Bella la miró desesperada. Quería gritar.

-He hablado con Chris Maitland, el médico que trabaja al sur de Bay Beach. ¿Sabías que es anestesista?

-Sí, pero...

-Hizo lo mismo que yo -aclaró Edward-. Se hartó de la falta de contacto humano en la medicina de la ciudad, así que volvió a la medicina general. Si yo me quedara aquí no tendría que renunciar por completo a la cirugía, y Chris podría ejercer de nuevo como anestesista. Yo podría hacer todas las intervenciones quirúrgicas de la zona, y apenas tendríamos que acudir a Blairglen. Además, podría dedicarme un poco a la medicina general. Me quedaría tiempo para seguir mis investigaciones y una o dos veces por semana acudir a Sydney a dar clase -se quedó pensativo unos instantes-. Y si doy clase a los internos en los hospitales, supongo que podrían darme un puesto docente para este distrito. Con internos en prácticas con nosotros, ¿no sería mucho más fácil la vida para todos?

¿Cuánto más fácil?

Bella se quedó en blanco tratando de asimilarlo todo. Edward allí. Médicos internos en rotación para hacer las prácticas también allí...

¡Qué maravilla! Pero ese no era el tema del que estaban hablando. Estaban hablando de matrimonio.

-Yo no...

-Bueno, me voy -Bella casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Angela, pero al despedirse ella le dio un gran abrazo-. Esto se está poniendo demasiado complicado para mí. Todo lo que sé es que no dejarás que me lleve a Ethan esta noche -sonrió cariñosamente a su amiga-, y puede que nunca dejes que me lo lleve.

-Angela...

-No te precipites. Escucha lo que Edward tiene que decir y reflexiona para ver qué puedes sacar de todo ello.

-Yo nunca sacaría...

-Puede que sí -afirmó Angela-. Ahora me voy, pero tú ¡escúchalo bien!

Silencio.

Un silencio que parecía eterno. Bella seguía sentada abrazando a Ethan y tratando de asimilar lo que Edward acababa de proponer.

No tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? -dijo Bella, por fin-. ¿Se trata de eso?

-Quiero tener un lugar de base. He llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta tu tipo de medicina. Me he encariñado mucho con los hijos de Alice, ella va a seguir necesitando una familia y de este modo...

-Podrías limitarte a trabajar aquí. Desde luego que te necesitamos, pero no es necesario complicarlo todo con esa ridícula idea del matrimonio.

-No -se quedó pensativo-. Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero está la cuestión de Ethan. Si me caso contigo, Ethan tendrá una familia.

-Tú no quieres ser el padre de Ethan. Lo dijiste bien claro.

-Lo dije -reconoció Edward-. No quiero ser el padre de nadie -pero el tono de su voz se suavizó al mirar a Ethan, que estaba casi dormido en brazos de Bella y con su manita agarrada a un dedo de ella. ¡Estaba tan lastimado!-. No quiero que acabe en un orfanato -dijo en un tono tenso y henchido de emoción, como si no se creyera lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Tú también te has encariñado con él -dijo Bella mirándolo, y él asintió.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Es un niño muy valiente. Y si casándome contigo pudiera proporcionarle un hogar...

-¡Menudo sacrificio!

Edward la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eh! Tú no estás tan mal.

«Pero tampoco estoy tan bien», pensó Bella.

-¿Viviríamos juntos? -preguntó intrigada.

Él se mesó los cabellos.

-Supongo que tendríamos que vivir juntos si queremos adoptar a Ethan formalmente, pero no creo que eso sea un problema. Yo estaría algunos días en Sydney y esta casa es suficientemente grande para todos nosotros. Además, si tenemos a un interno viviendo aquí, la situación no sería tan personal.

«¡No sería tan personal!»

-Pero esto sería un trato a largo plazo. Tendrías que decirle a Tom que estás dispuesto a ser el padre de Ethan. Si nosotros..., nosotros y no yo, lo adoptáramos, tendrías que implicarte.

-No veo por qué. No si te tiene a ti.

Bella respiró hondo luchando con los sentimientos que se le agolpaban.

-Edward, quiero tanto a Ethan que me hace daño -le dijo-. Pero Ethan necesita una familia -cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma. Lo que Edward le ofrecía era muy tentador. Pero ella sabía que no podía aceptarlo. Tenía un pequeño problema y tenía que confesarlo. Tenía que ser sincera aunque le doliera el orgullo-. Edward, creo que deberías saber que me he enamorado de ti -le dijo sin tapujos y sin dejar de mirarlo-. Creo que debes tener ese factor en cuenta para tu ecuación. Verás... No creo que pueda vivir en la misma casa que tú como tu esposa y mantener una relación impersonal.

Él se quedó perplejo. La miraba como si hubiera dicho algo obsceno.

-,Tú qué?

No era el momento del disimulo. Era la hora de la verdad.

-Estoy verdaderamente enamorada de ti, Edward Cullen -le dijo mirándolo a la cara con dignidad y valentía-. Así que si me estás proponiendo matrimonio de verdad y para siempre, te daré las gracias y te diré que me encantaría aceptar, porque no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa. Pero sería tu esposa, Edward. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Bella! -Edward estaba totalmente anonadado.

-Qué cosa tan estúpida, ¿verdad? -dijo Bella en tono cordial-. Poco profesional... incluso autodestructiva. Para mí y para Ethan. Porque si no te amara, quizá podría aceptar lo que me estás ofreciendo.

-Lo que te ofrezco tiene sentido -increpó él-. Pero lo que tú estás diciendo...

-No tiene ningún sentido -concedió ella.

-Así que olvídate de que lo has dicho. No lo decías en serio.

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía Edward estar tan ciego?

-Claro que lo decía en serio. Más en serio que nada que haya dicho en toda mi vida. Yo no quería enamorarme, no era mi intención. Pero ocurrió. Por eso tu propuesta no funcionaría. Me darías sólo la mitad del pastel, pero no la mitad que yo más quiero. Tendría un niño y un marido, pero un marido que me trataría como a un colega de profesión.

-¿Qué más quieres? ¿Para qué necesitas más? -su tono era como de estar enfadado y, de repente ella también lo estaba. Edward era tan malditamente insensible...

-Lo quiero todo -dijo Bella con claridad-. Cuando vine aquí sabía que mis posibilidades de tener un marido y unos hijos eran casi nulas, y lo acepté. Pero ahora me estás ofreciendo la mitad de lo que más ansío, y sé que prefiero no tener nada a estar viendo constantemente la otra mitad. La mitad que no está a mi alcance.

Silencio.

Bella pensó que él estaba desconcertado. Que no entendía nada.

-Pero tú quieres a Ethan.

-Sí -estaba a punto de llorar-. Pero tú no nos quieres -se mordió el labio-. Has dicho que no querías que Ethan fuera a un orfanato. Así que te sacrificas por él, casándote conmigo. Pero yo no estoy preparada para asumir mi parte del sacrificio. El matrimonio no, Edward. No si no hay amor.

-Nosotros... no amamos -dijo lentamente. Su enfado amainaba al ver la desesperación de Bella-. Mi hermana y yo no podemos amar, Bella Lo siento, pero nos han quitado la capacidad de amar desde una edad muy temprana.

-¿Y no podéis recuperarla?

-Yo no quiero -dijo con sinceridad-. Hace demasiado daño.

-Hace falta valor.

-No. Hace falta valor para ser independiente. Si tú supieras lo mucho que yo deseaba... -se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir-. Lo siento, Bella, esa es mi oferta.

-¿Y es todo o nada? ¿O me caso contigo según tus condiciones, o te marcharás hacia el ocaso sin mirar atrás? -Edward miró a Ethan.

-No lo sé. Tendré que pensarlo. ¿Es cierto que no te casarás conmigo?

-Es cierto.

-Sigo necesitando un lugar de base.

-Pero no conmigo.

Edward se quedó pensando.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo aceptaré. Creo que es una estupidez, pero quizá si me quedara podríamos hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Si le dijera a Alice que me quedo para que puedas adoptar a Ethan, ella lo aceptaría. No pensaría que lo estoy haciendo sólo por ella.

-¿Lo estás haciendo sólo por ella? -preguntó Bella, y observó con curiosidad la cara de Edward. «Ni él mismo lo sabe», pensó.

Estaba intentando parecer independiente, pero no lo era en absoluto. Creía que su ofrecimiento era por Alice, pero una parte de él quería a Ethan y otra, el sentido de comunidad que había hallado en Bay Beach.

Si al menos alguna parte de él la quisiera a ella...

Pero Edward no iba a reconocerlo. Pensaba que podría convencerla a través de Ethan.

-Posiblemente te dejarían adoptar a Ethan si yo estuviera aquí para ayudarte. Si pudiera organizar las necesidades médicas de Bay Beach para que tú tuvieras tiempo libre, quizá podríamos convencer a Tom de que te lo quedes -«podría ser. Algo era algo», pensó Bella y su corazón sintió alivio. Pero miró a Edward y volvió a sentirse compungida. Edward estaba tan cerca... Y ella tenía que hacer que se alejara-. Todo sería mucho más fácil si te casaras conmigo -dijo él.

Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Pero ella no podía aceptarla. Por Ethan. Y por ella misma. Un matrimonio sin amor era una locura.

-No, Edward. Todo sería mucho más difícil -dijo con tristeza- Para los tres.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

¡Estás loca!

¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Has rechazado a Edward Cullen? Isabella Swan, estás loca por él. Tengo ojos en la cara. Estás más que enamorada de él y ¡has rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio! -la voz de Angela parecía un chillido. Se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Bella y miró estupefacta a su amiga-. Todos nuestros problemas quedarían resueltos -dijo-. Tendríamos un médico más. Tendríamos padres para Ethan. Sería el fin de tu soledad. Además, tendrías una vida sexual. ¡Y tú vas y lo rechazas!

-Edward no mencionó una vida sexual -dijo Bella eludiendo la mirada de su amiga. Angela se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Cuando te fuiste nos quedamos en las mismas posiciones. Él en un extremo de la habitación y yo en el otro, discutiendo los aspectos técnicos del posible matrimonio. Él opinaba que era una propuesta muy razonable. De hecho... -respiró hondo-. De hecho, creo que hasta se encariñaría con Ethan. Pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Edward no es tan duro -aventuró Angela.

-Sí lo es. Ha aprendido de la forma más difícil a ser impersonal. Duro como tú dices. Y no está dispuesto a olvidar lo aprendido sólo porque yo...

-¿Sólo porque tú lo ames?

-Sí. Esa es la cuestión, Angela. Yo lo amo.

-Y te volverías loca estando casada con él si no te corresponde.

-Tú sí lo entiendes -dijo Bella agradecida-. Si Ben no te amara...

-Me volvería loca -afirmó Angela-. No me di cuenta hasta que estuve a punto de perderlo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí. Vamos a casamos dentro de un mes y quiero que seas mi dama de honor. ¿Lo serás?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero ¿no sería posible que primero te casaras tú?

-Angela, no puedo.

Angela la miró y se percató de que su amiga estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

Y de que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

-No quiero que lo adopte una mujer soltera -dijo la tía de Ethan. Estaba furiosa, sentada frente a Tom y Bella en la consulta de ésta -. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? ¿Que he dejado que una mujer soltera adopte a mi sobrino cuando debía haberlo cuidado yo misma?

Desde donde estaba, Bella podía ver que Tom se agarraba las rodillas debajo de la mesa para controlarse. Como director del pabellón infantil estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de dramas familiares, pero aún conservaba la capacidad de que le afectaran emocionalmente. ¿Y quién no iba a conmoverse por la situación de Ethan?

-Lauren, estás diciendo que no quieres tenerlo tú, pero exiges que se quede en Bay Beach y que lo adopte una pareja casada.

-Así es.

-Pero Ethan está lleno de cicatrices -dijo Tom en tono conciliador-. Tiene heridas que aún no han sanado y tiene por delante años y años de injertos de piel. Necesita atención médica constante. Bella quiere darle precisamente eso, además del amor de una madre. No creo que encuentres a nadie más que lo quiera adoptar. No en ese estado.

-Entonces que se quede en el hogar infantil -dijo Lauren con obstinación-. No vas a chantajearme para que acepte otra cosa. Yo sé lo que mi hermana desearía, si estuviera viva para decírmelo.

-Estoy seguro de que habría deseado que Ethan estuviera con alguien que lo quisiera.

-Pero no querría que la gente de este pueblo dijera que he endosado a mi sobrino a una madre soltera. La doctora Swan puede cuidar de él a corto plazo, si así lo desea -añadió tímidamente-. Sólo hasta que esté mejor. Así la gente lo entenderá como algo razonable. No me importa quién lo cuide a corto plazo siempre y cuando lo traten bien. Pero nada de adoptarlo. A menos que esté casada, ¡de ninguna manera!

-Es probable que ese corto plazo sea muy largo -advirtió Tom-. Y eso no sería un arreglo satisfactorio. Ethan necesita constancia.

-Entonces encuéntrale una familia. Aquí. Una familia que lo acepte con sus heridas.

No había más que hablar.

Aquella noche Bella meció a Ethan hasta que se durmió y reflexionó sobre lo que debía hacer. No podía adoptarlo...

Podría cuidar a Ethan temporalmente, pero se lo podrían quitar en cualquier momento. De momento no importaba, porque ella era todo lo que él tenía. -

Bernard estaba tumbado a sus pies. Sorprendentemente, el perrazo levantó la cabeza y meneó la cola, mirándola con ojos de reproche que revelaban que echaba de menos el ruido y el ajetreo de los hijos de Alice, y que no entendía adónde se habían ido.

Bella podía oír que en el cuarto contiguo Edward se estaba preparando para acostarse.

-Tenemos todas las piezas de un rompecabezas -le dijo Bella a su peno-. Ahora, sólo necesitamos a alguien que lo encaje. Pero no creo que lo podamos conseguir. Parece que no hay muchos por estos alrededores.

En la habitación de al lado, Edward pensaba qué más podía necesitar Bella, si lo tenía todo resuelto.

«Es un poco cabezota», se dijo, pensando que su idea podría funcionar-para todos ellos. Si ella fuera capaz de olvidarse de esa estupidez de las ataduras sentimentales...

El no podía dar lo que nunca había aprendido a dar. No podía dar eso que lo asustaba tanto.

Pero lo que estaba pasando era ridículo. Guardar las distancias y que no les permitieran adoptar a Ethan, y todo porque Bella decía que estaba enamorada de él.

¡Era una estupidez! Una y otra vez se dijo que no podía ceder. Quería esa familia, quería que estuviera unida y el matrimonio podría lograrlo, pero Bella quería más.

Ella pensaba que el amor era necesario para unirlos. El amor... Él estaba dispuesto a amar, pero... No podía permitirse necesitar a alguien.

-Eres un cobarde, Cullen -se dijo en la oscuridad, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Nada en absoluto.

La organización médica de Bay Beach se transformó de la noche a la mañana. Una vez tomaba una decisión, Edward se ponía manos a la obra con mucho empeño.

De acuerdo. Bella no estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, pero no cabía duda de que necesitaba que se quedara, lo mismo que Alice, y no iba a defraudarlas.

Así que elaboró los horarios y encargó el material quirúrgico. Contrató a Lou a tiempo completo para que pudiera atender a dos médicos en vez de uno y a Bree como niñera fija.

Edward se había introducido en la escena médica de Bay Beach como si fuera quien estaba al mando, y eso hacía que Bella se sintiera verdaderamente extraña.

«Debería sentirme molesta porque él está organizándolo todo», se dijo. «Parece como si yo en realidad sobrara».

No tenía ni idea de cómo debería sentirse. Edward era un cirujano estupendo, quería trabajar allí y Bella no era quién para impedírselo, sería una locura. Y casarse con él sería aún más locura. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mundo, así que si Edward parecía haber tomado el mando, mejor, porque nadie más lo estaba haciendo.

Alice siguió mejorando. Bella la visitaba cada dos días para ver cómo iba y para examinarle el costado. Físicamente había superado la operación, pero Bella no estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho psicológicamente.

-Empezarás la radioterapia la semana próxima -le recordó a Alice-. A menos que cambies de opinión y decidas también que quieres la quimioterapia.

-No la quiero.

-Aunque no es totalmente necesaria, no deberías descartarla. Las posibilidades de que se reproduzca son muy pequeñas, pero te daría aún más seguridad. No sé por qué me da que no quieres considerarla sólo porque te haría depender más de otra gente durante un tiempo.

Alice se sonrojó. Bella había dado en el clavo.

-Detesto no poder colgar mi ropa. Detesto no poder alzar a Ruby en brazos...

-Eso pasará. En cuanto tu brazo cicatrice, volverás a ser igual de fuerte que antes. Los edemas linfáticos son cada vez menos frecuentes con las nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas, y Patrick es un cirujano excelente. Me sorprendería mucho que tuvieras problemas a largo plazo.

-Pero los tengo a corto plazo -le confió Alice-. Odio depender de alguien y la quimioterapia empeoraría la situación. Odio que todos se preocupen y que Edward esté aquí todavía. Odio que Jasper me visite cada noche...

-Alice, es porque te quieren.

-Yo no sé lo que es el amor, y no quiero saberlo. Edward tampoco lo sabe -añadió con amargura-. Sólo está aquí porque soy su hermana pequeña. Cree que me tiene que cuidar porque es su deber. Además, se está quedando porque tiene algo contigo que no acabo de entender. Pero apuesto a que no es amor como la gente normal lo entiende. ¿Lo es? -Bella contuvo el aliento, sin saber qué contestar, pero no hizo falta porque Alice no había terminado de hablar-. Sea lo que sea, es una tontería que se quede, pero no se va. Y Jasper... ¿Sabías que me ha pedido que me case con él? ¿Casarme yo? Una mujer con tres niños y medio pecho. Si se cree que necesito su caridad...

-No creo que lo haga porque le des lástima.

-¿Así que crees que debería casarme con él?

-Eso es asunto tuyo -Bella tomó aliento-. Pero tendría que ser porque lo amas.

-¿Como tú amas a mi hermano?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Edward me dijo que quiere casarse contigo. Dice que si aún está aquí es por ti.

-Creo que acabarás dándote cuenta de que es por ti.

-¿Por mí? No me hagas reír. Nadie me quiere tanto como para hacer eso, ni nadie me querrá.

-Te querrían si los dejaras.

-No. Edward y yo sabemos lo que el amor puede hacer. Destruyó a nuestros padres y casi nos destruye a nosotros. No puedo creer que Edward quiera casarse contigo, pero si es así, tienes mucho sentido común al rechazarlo, porque él está tan dañado emocionalmente como yo.

Bella estaba sumida en la incertidumbre y la amargura, pero por lo menos la presencia de Edward significaba que podía seguir cuidando a su precioso bebé. Edward pasaba la consulta matutina, lo que le permitía a Bella pasar la mañana con su querido Ethan, y eso era una maravilla.

Daban largos paseos y hasta Bernard empezó a disfrutar caminando junto al cochecito de Ethan. Mientras tanto, Bella pensaba y pensaba. Pensaba que era estúpida por anhelar algo que no existía. El amor de Edward.

Bella estaba cada vez más desmejorada, pero Ethan resplandecía y sus heridas cicatrizaban antes de lo previsto. Ella lo quería cada vez más y, por mucho que se reprendiera y se torturara, también amaba a Edward cada vez más.

«Él siempre está aquí», pensó desesperada. Ya fuera llamando a su puerta para consultar algo sobre un paciente, o pidiéndole que lo ayudara en una operación. Estaba hasta en el hospital cuando ella hacía la ronda.

O estaba en el salón leyendo el periódico, o haciendo el papeleo de los pacientes, o cocinando. Y si no estaba presente en persona, lo estaba en sus pensamientos.

Bella decidió que Edward no podía seguir viviendo en su casa, aunque le gustaba que estuviera allí y que llevara a sus sobrinos para alegrar a Bernard. Le hacía daño.

-A finales de mes se queda libre la casa de un pescador. ¿Quieres que pregunte por cuánto la alquilan? -comentó Bella.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tenía que decirlo y lo dijo.

-Sí. No quiero seguir compartiendo la casa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú sabes por qué. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo, Edward? Estás convirtiéndonos en una familia, sin aceptar ningún compromiso, y yo lo quiero todo.

Él hizo una pausa y siguió removiendo lo que había en la sartén.

-Este arreglo me va bien. Me gusta vivir contigo.

-Pues a mí no me gusta vivir contigo -replicó está volviendo loca.

-Pero hago unos guisos estupendos.

Era cierto. Un hombre que sabía cocinar... Bella se endureció.

-No -dijo-. Tienes que marcharte. ¿Vas a preguntar tú sobre el alquiler o lo hago yo? -Bernard no quiere que me vaya.

-Pero yo sí.

Edward se volvió y la miró fijamente. -¿Lo dices en serio, Bella? ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

Él suspiró.

-De acuerdo, me iré. Si eso es lo que deseas de verdad.

Pero, ¿y si no aprendía? Todo era muy difícil. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, agobiada por sus pensamientos...

Quizás Edward tenía razón. Amar era una tremenda equivocación.

¡Bella quería que se fuera!

Edward más o menos se lo esperaba. Era la decisión más lógica después de rechazar su oferta de matrimonio.

Bella tenía mucha suerte porque él se iba a quedar en la ciudad. No. Eso lo decía porque estaba enfadado. Enfadado porque hubiera rechazado el plan más lógico para los tres. Pero, sobre todo, porque ella había dejado que su corazón prevaleciera sobre la razón.

Lo que no tenía lógica para ninguno de los dos era querer a Ethan. Pero si Bella no lo hubiera querido tanto, ¿le habría propuesto matrimonio?

Estaba hecho un lío.

Bella...

Oyó ruido bajo la cama y estiró la mano. Era Bernard. ¿Cuándo había abandonado la comodidad de la cama de Bella?

-Eres tonto por venirte -le dijo al perro-. Con lo a gusto que yo estaría allí.

Reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho. ¿era cierto?

Sí. ¿Por qué no? Bella era la mujer más preciosa que conocía. Tendría que estar loco para no querer acostarse con ella.

¿O... casarse? Eso también. Pero no amarla.

-No puedo -le dijo a Bernard-. Ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar a amar a alguien. Ella dependería de mí y eso me aterra. Soy independiente. Toda mi vida he luchado para ser independiente y así pienso quedarme

Pero no era lo que ella deseaba. Estaba tumbada en la cama y se preguntaba si era idiota. Rechazar casarse con él, rechazar compartir la casa...

¡Rechazar la oportunidad de quedarse junto a él para siempre!

-Quizá podría funcionar -susurró en la oscuridad, y estiró la mano para acariciar a Ethan-. Quizá podría aprender a amarnos.

-Bernard le lamió la mano-. ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy tan independiente? ¿Que no puedo marcharme y dejarlos a todos? Y no es sólo por Bella. También es por Alice y sus hijos. Y por Ethan. Y hasta por ti, chucho malnacido -como si lo entendiera, Bernard le dio otro lametazo-. ¡Diablos! -cada vez estaba más metido en el lío-. La dama tiene razón. Tengo que salir de aquí. Necesito vivir solo.

Pero, ¿por qué le parecía una idea tan deprimente?

Faltaba un día para la radioterapia de Alice.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo el primer día? -preguntó Edward por enésima vez-. Alice, no es algo a lo que debas enfrentarte tú sola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Duele?

-No, no duele. Es como una radiografía. -Entonces...

-Habrá gente que estará más enferma que tú. Casos serios de cáncer.

Alice sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Algunas personas lo encuentran muy amenazante.

-Y puede que yo también -reconoció ella-. Pero nunca he dependido de nadie y no pienso empezar ahora. Jasper ya me ha pedido que lo deje acompañarme y le he dicho que no. Así que déjame tranquila.

Edward no tenía más remedio que aceptar la decisión de Alice. Al fin y al cabo era lo mismo que él habría hecho en su situación.

Trabajó durante toda la tarde haciendo las visitas domiciliarias y, mientras se concentraba en la medicina, llegó a la conclusión de que él nunca podría depender de nadie. Alice y él lo habían aprendido a base de golpes.

Pero Bella y Ethan lo necesitaban. Necesitaban que él se quedara en la ciudad. No. Era Bella quien lo necesitaba. Él no tenía que depender de nadie. Nunca.

Eran las dos de la tarde. Bella estaba atendiendo a sus pacientes en la consulta y Edward hacía las visitas. Así lo había organizado él para que ella no se agobiara. Cuando terminara la consulta a las seis, él se quedaría de guardia y ella podría volver a ser la madre de Ethan.

Podría haber sido un arreglo estupendo si no fuera por el vacío que Edward le había creado.

Le había pedido que se casara con él, pero no la amaba.

Bella estaba examinando a la señora Harris, cuando sonó el teléfono. Debía de tratarse de una urgencia, porque Lou nunca la interrumpía durante la consulta a menos que fuera imprescindible.

-Bella, se trata de Sam, el hijo de Alice -Bella se sintió desfallecer al oír el tono de Lou.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alice acaba de llamar y está histérica. Sam se ha metido en el terreno de detrás de su casa, donde estaba la mina de oro. Al parecer, hay un viejo pozo que no rellenaron bien. Alice dice que se ha hundido y el niño se ha caído dentro. Dice que Matt y ella pueden oírlo como a varios metros de profundidad, pero no lo pueden sacar ni se pueden acercar. Voy a llamar a los servicios de emergencia, pero ¿podrías ir tú también?

Era salió como una exhalación, dejando a la señora Harris boquiabierta.

-Busca a Edward -le pidió a Lou al pasar- y explícaselo a la señora Harris.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El pozo estaba a medio kilómetro de la casa de Alice, entre las colinas del parque nacional. Cien años atrás habían encontrado oro y habían horadado varias galerías que, con el tiempo, se habían hundido. La mayoría estaban cegadas, pero esa...

La habían cegado con- maderos sin tratar que se habían cubierto de maleza. Los leños se habían podrido y cuando Sam pasó por encima, se hundieron.

-Nunca lo habría encontrado si Matt, que iba con él, no me hubiera venido a avisar -dijo Alice rompiendo a llorar sobre el hombro de Bella.

Aparte del miedo, Alice estaba exhausta. Había ido corriendo hasta el pozo y regresado a casa para telefonear a Bella y a Jasper. En ese momento estaba junto a Bella en la cabina de la autobomba de Jasper y éste conducía el camión a toda prisa.

El rostro de Jasper mostraba gran preocupación. Como Bella, había acudido enseguida en auxilio de Alice.

-¿Estás segura de que está allí abajo? -preguntó él.

-Claro que sí, y está consciente. Estuve hablando con él, pero suena muy hondo -aclaró reprimiendo un sollozo-. Y tuve que dejar a Matt allí. Ya sé que es muy pequeño para quedarse solo, pero tardamos siglos en volver a encontrar el agujero y tenía miedo de que Sam dejara de llamar. Si no pudiera llamarnos, no habría manera de encontrar el pozo -dijo, y rompió a llorar.

Bella le agarró la mano para darle ánimo.

-Hiciste lo que había que hacer, Alice -le dijo con convicción-. Ahora déjanos a nosotros hacer el resto.

No tenía elección. Había dejado a Ruby con una vecina. Una vez más había tenido que pedir ayuda, pero esa vez no le importaba. Quería la ayuda de Bella, de Jasper y de cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla. Especialmente de...

-Edward -susurró-. ¿Dónde está Edward? Lo necesito.

-Lou lo ha llamado -dijo Bella-. Estaba haciendo una visita a un paciente, pero enseguida vendrá.

-En cuanto encontremos el pozo enviaré a un hombre para que lo guíe hasta allí entre las colinas -dijo Jasper, concentrándose en que no volcara el camión. Una vez en la parte más agreste del terreno, tendrían que caminar despacio para no caer ellos también en ningún pozo.

-Los niños saben que esta zona es peligrosa -dijo Jasper-. Se lo he dicho miles de veces.

Bella pensó que hablaba igual que un padre y que estaba tan aterrado como la misma Alice. En realidad, los dos parecían una pareja, aunque Alice no lo viera así.

-Yo también se lo había dicho -dijo Alice-, pero estaban enfadados conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Oyeron que Jasper me preguntaba si podía llevarlos la semana próxima a la feria del motor en Blairglen -Alice tomó aliento-. Y me oyeron cuando le contesté que no.

-Así que se lanzaron a las colinas.

-Sam tiene mucho genio.

-Y es terco como una mula -añadió Jasper-. Igual que su madre -miró a Bella y añadió-: Y su tío. No encontramos otra familia peor de quien enamorarnos Bella y yo.

Habían llegado al borde del terreno llano y no podían proseguir en el camión, así que Bella, Jasper y los seis bomberos que iban detrás, siguieron a Alice entre la maleza.

«Alice no debería estar haciendo esto», pensó Bella. «Si se cayera sobre el lado operado, podría hacerse mucho daño».

-Alice, dale la mano a Jasper. Con el brazo bueno. Y tú, Jasper, agárrala fuerte y no dejes que se caiga.

-Puedo ir sola.

-Por lo que más quieras, ya tenemos un accidentado y no quiero tener a dos -la increpó Bella-. Deja de ser tan absurdamente independiente y haz lo que te digo.

Alice la miró intimidada y Jasper aprovechó para agarrarle la mano, le gustara o no.

Por fin llegaron donde estaba Matt. El pequeño estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, llorando. Bella estuvo a punto de correr a consolarlo. Pero Alice llegó antes que ella y lo abrazó.

. -No llores, cariño. Traemos ayuda -Alice conseguía parecer coherente-. Mira, está aquí la doctora Swan y Jasper... y todos estos hombres. Sacarán a Sam.

Pero para Matt no eran suficientes.

-Sam dice que necesitamos al tío Edward. ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy -la voz salió de detrás de unos matojos. Seguramente Edward los estaba siguiendo guiado por el ruido que hacían al caminar hacia la mina. Bella no sabía cómo podía haber llegado tan deprisa desde la casa del paciente. Cuando llegó abrazó con fuerza a Alice y a Matt.

Todos estaban mirando el pequeño agujero que marcaba la entrada del pozo.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver el desafío al que se enfrentaban. Los maderos que recubrían el hueco estaban cubiertos de hojas y ramas podridas que lo ocultaban. Era fácil entender que ninguno de los niños se hubiera dado cuenta de que había un pozo. Uno de los maderos podridos había cedido bajo el peso del niño y, al intentar agarrarse, Sam había movido varias ramas y el agujero estaba, de nuevo, parcialmente tapado. Si Matt no hubiera estado allí para verlo y luego guiarlos... Sin su ayuda nunca habrían logrado encontrarlo.

-¿Sam? -Edward soltó a Alice y se acercó a una distancia prudente del hueco.

-Tío Edward... -era un sollozo que surgía de muy abajo. Bella cerró los ojos. Por el tono de voz, parecía que Sam estaba herido. Y, desde luego, estaba a mucha profundidad.

«Diez metros», calculó Bella. La voz temblorosa de Sam era como un susurro, y ella pensó que lo estaban perdiendo. «No te pongas histérica», se dijo. «Lo último que se necesita es una doctora histérica».

-Estamos aquí todos, Sam -gritó Edward por la boca del pozo-. Tu madre, la doctora Swan, Jasper y los bomberos. Y también Matt. Él fue quien nos guió hasta ti como un héroe de verdad. Bueno, Sam -forzó su tono de voz para que pareciera normal-. Vamos a pasar a la acción. ¿Puedes decirme sobre qué estás de pie?

-No estoy... no estoy de pie sobre nada -balbuceó Sam. Era una mala noticia y Bella se abrumó pensando lo peor.

-¿Entonces, cómo estás? -preguntó Edward. Mientras tanto, los bomberos estaban descargando tablones y los llevaban hacia el pozo. Jasper no perdía el tiempo.

-Tengo los hombros atascados -gimió Sam. Cada palabra le costaba un gran esfuerzo-. Me caí y los hombros se me encajaron en los lados. Tengo los pies colgando en el aire. Me duele mucho un brazo, tío Edward, pero tengo miedo a moverme por si me caigo más abajo.

-Buen chico. Has hecho muy bien en no moverte. ¿Tienes los brazos por encima de la cabeza o por debajo? -lo preguntó como si no tuviera importancia, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que sí la tenía. Si tuviera las manos libres, alguien podría deslizarse dentro del pozo, agarrarlo e izarlo.

-Por debajo -le costaba hablar-. Una mano la tengo sobre la barriga y la otra encajada entre el hombro y el borde. Pero no puedo moverme porque no hay nada debajo de mí. Estoy atascado. Tío Edward, tengo miedo.

-Si no te mueves, no hay razón para que tengas miedo -mintió Edward, y se apartó para que los bomberos pudieran colocar los tablones a los lados del hueco-. Quédate completamente quieto mientras estudiamos la mejor manera de sacarte.

Ninguna manera era la mejor.

Cuando los bomberos colocaron los tablones, Jasper se arrastró despacio hasta el hueco y enfocó su linterna.

-Desde que se excavó el pozo ha habido movimientos de tierra -dijo Jasper en voz baja mientras regresaba a tierra firme. Las paredes del pozo entran y salen. Empieza siendo de un metro y medio de ancho, lo suficiente para que un hombre pueda entrar con facilidad, pero luego, como a unos siete metros, se estrecha mucho. Después se ensancha otra vez. Sam está aún más abajo.

-¿Por qué? -Edward estaba perplejo-. Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

-Hubo un temblor de tierra hace unos diez años. Muchas de las galerías de la mina se desmoronaron, pero parece ser que ésta sólo se distorsionó. Tendremos que usar espejos para cerciorarnos, pero parece que el pozo se estrecha otra vez donde Sam se ha quedado encajado. Está tan abajo que lo único que puedo ver es su cabeza. Y eso, porque sé que él está ahí. Está muy encajado por los hombros. Ni siquiera puede mover la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar hacia arriba y ver mi linterna.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que Alice rompió a llorar. Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo dándole fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Lo sacaremos, Alice -dijo con aparente convicción-. Jasper, ¿puedes bajarme hasta allí?

-De ninguna manera, amigo -contestó Jasper-. Como ya os dije, a unos siete metros se estrecha mucho... Es demasiado estrecho para que tú te deslices, y si se desprende alguna piedra, podría aplastar a Sam.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Bella-. Jasper..., Edward...

No había una respuesta fácil.

-Necesito espejos y reflectores -dijo Jasper con decisión-. Tenemos varas con espejos y podemos examinarlo todo sin bajar. Los espejos están diseñados para mirar detrás de los rincones que no podemos ver. Nadie va a bajar a ese agujero hasta que no sepamos lo que hay. De todos modos, no podremos saber la profundidad que queda bajo los pies de Sam. ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe qué profundidad tenían estos pozos?

-Mi abuelo solía trabajar en estos montes -intervino uno de los bomberos-. Decía que los cavaban para llegar hasta el lecho de un antiguo río donde estaba el filón de oro. Me contó...

-¿Sí?

La voz del hombre se quebró. Alzó la cara para mirar a Jasper, y evitó mirar a Alice.

-Me contó que los pozos pueden llegar a tener sesenta metros. Eso quiere decir que si el niño se resbala de donde está, aún podría caerse otros cuarenta y cinco metros. O más.

Los varios espejos de Jasper no les dieron mucho consuelo. Era lo que él había supuesto. La mina era muy profunda.

-Sólo podemos hacer una cosa -dijo Jasper, mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Qué cosa? -el tono de Edward mostraba temor-. ¡Diablos! ¡Tenemos quehacer algo!

-Ha habido otros casos como este -dijo Jasper fingiendo seguridad-. Tardaremos un poco, pero es la única posibilidad. Voy a organizar el equipo.

-¿Para hacer qué?

-Vamos a excavar un pozo paralelo. A unos tres metros de distancia para evitar que se desprenda alguna piedra del pozo de Sam. Cavaremos hasta unos metros por debajo del pozo de Sam, lo conectaremos por un túnel y pondremos un falso suelo para llegar a él por debajo.

Todos escuchaban aterrados. Edward respiró hondo.

-Pero eso requiere mineros expertos. Y días.

-Días no. No con toda la ayuda que puedo reunir. Pero puede que tardemos hasta mañana. Sólo hay que esperar que Sam pueda resistir.

-No podrá -Alice se había dejado caer sobre un tronco y temblaba de miedo-. Ya está sufriendo mucho dolor. Si se mueve un poco...

-Es un niño con sentido común -Dijo Edward, que aún la sostenía. Estaba tan pálido como ella.

-Sólo tiene ocho años y está herido.

Todos sabían que ella tenía razón. Sam tenía pocas posibilidades de quedarse quieto tanto tiempo.

Bella respiró hondo y se armó de valor. ¿Qué anchura había dicho Jasper que tenía el pozo?

-Déjame ver -dijo arrebatándole la linterna a Jasper, y antes de que él pudiera protestar, ya estaba reptando con cuidado hasta el agujero para verlo por sí misma. Era como lo había descrito Jasper. A siete metros de profundidad el pozo se estrechaba y no era lo suficientemente ancho como para que un hombre pudiera pasar, pero sí lo bastante para que Sam se hubiera deslizado más abajo hasta el siguiente estrechamiento.

-Jasper, ¿qué anchura tiene el estrechamiento a los siete metros? ¿Podemos saberlo con exactitud?

-Supongo que sí. En el camión tengo instrumentos que lo pueden medir.

-Entonces, averígualo, por favor. Si es más ancho que mis hombros, voy a bajar.

Hizo falta más de media hora para persuadir a Jasper de que ella podía bajar. Todos estaban horrorizados ante la idea de que alguien bajara al pozo, y mucho más de que fuera una mujer.

Pero no había otra opción, y todos lo sabían.

-Tardarías muchas horas en instalar la maquinaria y empezar a excavar. Sam está cada vez más callado. Está conmocionado y necesita suero para subirle la tensión, analgésicos y, sobre todo, necesita a alguien junto a él. Dijiste que hay un pequeño saliente al lado de su cabeza...

-Pero no sabemos si es estable.

-No me apoyaré sobre el saliente, sólo lo utilizaré para ponerme en posición. Si me das un arnés y me descuelgo, todo mi peso recaerá sobre el arnés. Me pondré un casco y le bajaré otro a Sam -miró a todos implorante-. Por favor... es la única posibilidad que tiene de sobrevivir.

No les gustaba la idea. No les gustaba nada. Midieron con exactitud el estrechamiento y luego los hombros de Bella. Sólo había tres centímetros de diferencia.

-Bueno, allá vamos -se animó Bella-. A la larga compensa ser flaca. Así que ponme el arnés y bájame.

-Bella... -dijo Edward con una expresión muy tensa-. Las paredes del pozo ya se movieron con el temblor. No sabemos lo inestables qué son. ¡Diablos! Tú no puedes...

-¿Tiene alguna otra idea, doctor Cullen?

-¿Eres consciente de que todo puede venirse abajo?

-Sí. Y eso es precisamente lo que Alice no quiere oír -lo increpó-. Y yo tampoco, así que olvídalo. No va a suceder. Si me descolgáis con mucha suavidad, apenas me moveré. Mantendré las manos alejadas de las paredes y no me apoyaré en nada. No estoy arriesgando más de lo que ya hay.

-Estás arriesgando dos vidas en vez de una.

-Entonces, excavad deprisa -repuso Bella-, y rescatadnos a los dos.

-Oh, Bella -Alice tenía a Matt en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo para abrazarla-. Si hicieras eso por nosotros... -Bella la abrazó también, se apartó y miró a Jasper. Tenía que moverse rápido antes de perder el valor.

¡Porque ella no era tan valiente!

-Necesitaré equipo -le dijo a los hombres-. ¿Podéis poner otra cuerda para bajar y subir lo que necesite? El equipo médico. Agua y alimentos.

-Claro que sí -afirmó Edward, y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que podríamos tardar hasta mañana antes de poder sacar a Sam? Tendrás que quedarte ahí metida hasta entonces, No podemos arriesgarnos a subirte y bajarte otra vez.

-Una vez esté abajo, me quedaré lo que haga falta. Así que empecemos de una vez.

-Bella...

-¿Qué?

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, mientras barajaba todas las desgracias que podían ocurrirle. Pero no había otra opción. Sin Bella, lo más seguro era que perdieran a Sam.

Pero podían perderlos a los dos.

No lo soportaba, y la expresión de su rostro lo dejaba bien claro.

-Bella -repitió, en un tono profundo de anhelo, de temor y de amor. El amor... -se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó. Luego, después de un contacto tan dulce, cuyo significado ambos ignoraban, se apartó de ella como un hombre que teme vivir la peor de las pesadillas-. Ten cuidado -susurró, y Bella intuyó que era un ruego para él más que para ella.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una pesadilla.

Prepararon el descenso de Bella con sumo cuidado. Cubrieron de tablones toda la boca del pozo, con una red debajo para retener cualquier cosa que pudiera caer. Ensancharon el agujero de entrada para facilitar el paso de Bella y para centrarlo con exactitud sobre el estrechamiento.

-Tienes que deslizarte en línea recta. No puedes balancearte. Podemos disponer el arnés para que te descuelgues en vertical y luego podamos izarlo para que quedes en posición sentada una vez llegues allí. Pero tienes que pasar por el estrechamiento sin tocar las paredes. Si las tocas, puede ser que desplaces...

No era necesario decirle más. Sabía muy bien a lo que se arriesgaba.

Por fin, provista de casco y todo el equipo médico que podía necesitar, la descolgaron suavemente por el pozo.

Miró hacia arriba y lo último que vio fue la cara de Edward, en la que se reflejaba una gran desesperación.

-Sam...

El pequeño apenas estaba consciente. Mientras se descolgaba, Bella le había estado susurrando para que no se asustara al verla y evitar que se moviera. Ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, pero el niño no respondía.

Había una especie de repisa de unos veinticinco centímetros junto a su cabeza. Bella enfocó a Sam con la linterna y, al ver cómo estaba sujeto, se le encogió el corazón.

¿Cómo podía ser que no se hubiera escurrido por el agujero? Ya estaba muy hundido y al menor movimiento...

Veía su cabeza con el pelo rizado y cobrizo, aún brillante. Pero se había arañado al caer y tenía la cara sucia de sangre y lágrimas, y blanca como la cera.

-Sam... -el niño no podía mirar hacia arriba, pero Bella, sentada sobre su arnés, le acariciaba la cabeza -. Sam, aunque yo esté aquí contigo -su tono era apremiante-, no tienes que moverte ni un poquito, para que no te caigas más abajo. ¿Me entiendes, Sam?

-Yo... -balbuceó-. Sí, lo entiendo.

-Estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejarte.

-Mamá... tío Edward... Quiero que vengan.

-Yo también -fingió que reía-, pero están muy gordos para bajar -era una experiencia terrible. Trataba de moverse lo mínimo mientras le hablaba en la oscuridad y lo examinaba con -la linterna que tenía en la mano-. Te has metido en un buen lío, ¿verdad?

-Tengo... tengo miedo.

-Y yo también -aseveró Bella. No servía de nada fingir, porque Sam era un niño inteligente y se habría dado cuenta-. Pero estamos juntos en este lío, así que hagámoslo lo mejor posible.

Entre todas las posibilidades, la mejor que habían barajado antes de descolgarla, era que ella pudiera colocarle un arnés a Sam para así poder izarlo.

Pero eso no era ni remotamente posible.

Un brazo no estaba a la vista. La otra mano estaba encajada en un ángulo difícil entre su hombro y la pared. Bella solamente podía verle la mano y la muñeca. El grueso de su brazo al estar doblado era lo que lo sostenía. Si movía la mano...

Pero no podía. Bella tenía miedo de tocarlo, y mucho menos de intentar sujetarlo. Podía ser desastroso.

Tendrían que esperar.

Pensó que si veía que empezaba a escurrirse, lo agarraría por el cuello y la mano y tiraría de él. Corría el riesgo de partirle el cuello, pero si iba a caerse, era la única oportunidad que tenía.

-¿Es este el brazo que te duele? -preguntó tocándole ligeramente los dedos.

-Sí, me duele mucho. Me da pinchazos -no era necesario examinarlo para saberlo. Su voz era de pura agonía.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar. Sam, voy a ponerte una inyección en el cuello. Un pinchazo. Eso es todo. Te hará sentir mucho sueño, pero no importa. Puedes dormirte si quieres. Los bomberos van a cavar otro agujero para llegar hasta nosotros y van a tardar mucho tiempo, así que si te duermes, mejor. La inyección te quitará el dolor muy rápido. ¿Crees que puedes quedarte muy, muy quieto y no moverte nada cuando sientas el pinchazo?

-Lo intentaré.

-Buen chico.

Era un gran chico.

«Por favor, que no se caiga...».

Bella deseó poder dormir también.

Esperaron hora tras hora. Sam dormía y se despertaba y ella lo consolaba. Una y otra vez.

Cuando supo que podía alcanzarle la muñeca, llamó a Edward y él' le envió lo necesario para ponerle un gota a gota de suero salino. Le insertó la aguja en la muñeca y se colgó la bolsa en la cintura.

«Ojalá no tenga ninguna herida interna», pensó. Tenía el pulso débil, pero eso podía ser por el shock.

Colgada en la oscuridad, se habría vuelto loca si Edward no hubiera estado allí arriba. Él le hablaba y la animaba y la iba informando de los progresos del túnel paralelo. Lo estaban excavando a mano porque el terreno era inestable y querían evitar las vibraciones.

Parecía como si todo Bay Beach estuviera allí reunido: los bomberos, sus amigos, Angela, Shanni, Erin, Wendy. Y hasta Bernard que, según Angela, estaba desesperado.

-¿Bernard desesperado?

-Bueno, se está mordiendo la cola, que para él, es la máxima expresión de desesperación -aclaró Angela.

Y por encima de todas las voces, siempre la de Edward, suave y alentadora.

-Bella, aquí está Angela con tu perro. Y Nick. Nick ha estado cavando. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un magistrado con la cara llena de barro? También estuvo Ben, dispuesto a cavar, a pesar de su reciente bypass. Me parece que está aún más loco que tú. Le he dicho que no puede cavar porque si le pasa algo necesitaría otro médico y tú no estás disponible.

Otras veces, sólo estaba Edward.

-Bella, sigo aquí. Todos seguimos aquí. No te dejaremos sola.

Y cuando la noche se alargaba y se hacía más oscura, un mensaje aún más corto pero muy elocuente. -No te dejaré.

Y, más tarde...

-Bella, No te dejaré nunca.

La incomodidad era increíble. Bella colgaba de su arnés y se mantenía despierta. Acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño una y otra vez. Ese era el único contacto que se atrevía a tener con el niño.

Había sido casi imposible ponerle el gota a gota. Al ponerle la vía, Sam se había movido y ella se había asustado mucho. Pero se la había colocado y podía administrarle el suero y los analgésicos según los necesitaba. Y mantenía contacto con él acariciándole los rizos.

Bella empezaba a necesitar ese contacto tanto como él.

Cuando cayó la noche y la luz desapareció de la boca del pozo, le pareció que las paredes se le caían encima.

-Edward... -susurró, y él estaba allí. Claro que estaba allí. Lo había prometido.

-Ya estamos a cinco metros -le dijo-. Estamos perforando más deprisa de lo que creíamos. Al paso que vamos, os sacaremos hacia el amanecer.

Bella respiró hondo.

-Necesito luz.

-¿Se te han terminado las pilas de la linterna?

-No. Quiero decir allí arriba, para poder ver... Para poder verte.

La voz de Bella se debilitaba, pero Edward intuyó lo que pasaba. Era imposible predecir la claustrofobia, pero si ocurría, era muy difícil controlarla.

-¿Necesitas subir? -el tono de Edward era de ansiedad.

-De ninguna manera -no podía dejar a Sam. Entre otras cosas, porque pasar de nuevo por el estrechamiento podía hacer que se desprendieran tierra y piedras y, entonces, volver a bajar sería imposible.

Tenía que controlar la claustrofobia que empezaba a sentir.

-Sólo necesito ver la boca del agujero...

-Eso tiene arreglo -la tranquilizó Edward, y comenzó a dar órdenes. Enseguida pusieron focos encima del pozo y ella pudo mirar y ver la luz. Y el rostro y la sonrisa de Edward-. No tardaremos mucho, Bella -dijo para tranquilizarla-. Estamos recubriendo las paredes con tablones a medida que avanzamos, y eso es lo que nos está demorando. No podemos movernos demasiado deprisa, o nos arriesgamos a tener una tragedia, pero estamos avanzando lo más rápido posible.

-Seis metros... -le dijo Edward.

Aunque lejano y muy amortiguado, Bella podía oír el rumor de las voces de los hombres trabajando.

Nueve metros.

Luego oyó ruidos que atravesaban las paredes de tierra más o menos al mismo nivel en que ella estaba. Estaban perforando a tres metros de distancia, pero aún tenían que perforar a más profundidad y luego hacer el túnel.

-Tardaremos alrededor de dos horas más -dijo Edward. El tono de su voz estaba lleno de optimismo y exigía una contestación optimista-. ¿Podrás aguantar tanto?

-Claro que puedo -afirmó Bella.

Al fin se oyó el ruido de tierra y piedras que caían y un rayo de luz se filtró por debajo de la barbilla de Sam. Alguien estaba por debajo de él.

Bella ya no podía más. Tenía calambres en todos los músculos, y estaba tan cansada que ya no sentía su cuerpo. Además, necesitaba urgentemente ir al baño. Pero Sam se estaba moviendo y no debía hacerlo todavía.

-No -dijo bruscamente, y lo acarició-. Los hombres han llegado abajo de nosotros, pero aún no han terminado de colocar los tablones para que no puedas caerte. Aún es peligroso que nos movamos. Sam, cariño, ¿Puedes aguantar un poquito más? -el pequeño estaba consciente sólo a ratos y Bella no sabía si era por el shock, los daños internos o por los analgésicos que le había dado-. Ya están muy cerca -le dijo al niño, y pensó, «apresuraos»-. Pronto estarás con tu mamá.

En cuanto a Bella, ella sabía qué era lo que ansiaba. Pronto estaría con Edward.

-¡Lo tenemos!

Era un grito de triunfo que llegaba directamente de debajo de Sam. Bella se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el cuerpo del niño se elevaba un poco. Era evidente que alguien desde abajo lo había alzado lo suficiente para poder escarbar las rocas que lo tenían sujeto.

Finalmente, los hombros de Sam se despegaron de la roca y, en lugar de caer en picado a cuarenta y cinco metros de profundidad, lo agarró en brazos el hombre que lo había liberado.

Bella, incrédula, se quedó mirando hacia abajo la cara sonriente de júbilo del hombre que había rescatado a Sam.

-¿Podemos llevarnos a su paciente, doctora? -preguntó abrazando a Sam. Le pidió a Bella la bolsa de suero y la sujetó a la cintura del pequeño-. Ven, jovencito. Hemos hecho este otro pozo para poder sacarte.

Dicho eso, manejaron a Sam con mucho cuidado hasta sacarlo del pozo. A Bella ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer, excepto que la izaran fuera.

Hacia Edward.

Edward permitió que los bomberos la izaran, pero nada más. En cuanto vio que emergía a la luz del amanecer, se adelantó para agarrarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Y la estrechó como si nunca más la fuera a soltar.

Nunca.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Bella se despertó con el murmullo del mar.

El hospital estaba situado sobre un acantilado con vistas a la ciudad y el dormitorio de Bella miraba a la playa, igual que el que tenía en casa de su abuelo cuando era niña. Así era como se sentía. Como una niña.

Estaba echada, quieta y en silencio, repasando despacio los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Primero el pánico. El miedo a que Sam se cayera al vacío, el temor a no resistir la incomodidad física de estar colgada en el arnés. Y la imprevista claustrofobia.

Luego, la sensación de alivio al llegar a la superficie. Había reaccionado llorando y llorando desconsoladamente, tanto que en cuanto Edward se cercioró de que Sam estaba bien, se había vuelto hacia ella y le había recetado tranquilizantes y cama, sin admitir discusión alguna.

Bella se dio cuenta de que deseaba llevarla a casa, pero Sam era quien más lo necesitaba. Chris, el médico de la zona sur, también estaba allí, por lo que la colaboración médica de Bella no iba a ser necesaria.

Así que allí estaba, sola y segura en su cama, y agradecida de esa soledad. Así tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

«Fantasmas», pensó. Con el rumor de las olas le llegaban ecos del pasado, de su abuelo y de Harry. Ellos le habían enseñado a amar el mar. Y a amar tanto a Bay Beach, que había dedicado su vida a ser su único médico.

Una nueva esperanza crecía en su interior. Quizá los sacrificios que había hecho hasta entonces ya no serían necesarios.

«Edward... ¿Qué había dicho Edward?»

-Nunca te dejaré...

Pensó que lo había dicho sólo para tranquilizarla. Había sido sólo un impulso del momento para consolarla.

«Ethan... Piensa en Ethan». Debería levantarse e ir a ver cómo estaba su bebé.

¿Por qué no estaba allí con ella? Miró el reloj y se sorprendió. Las ocho de la mañana. No podía ser.

Pero lo era. Había dormido más de veinticuatro horas. No había nadie allí. Ni siquiera su perro Bernard. Sólo el arrullo del mar, y ya no deseaba la soledad. Cuando se levantaba cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Era Edward.

Pero era un Edward distinto, más ligero y más joven, como un hombre al que han aliviado de una pesada carga. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba con el sol de la mañana y sus ojos verdes centelleaban. Estaba limpio y arreglado, a años luz del hombre que Bella había visto el día antes.

Su Edward...

Él miró a su alrededor y al verla despierta sonrió de alegría. Entonces, antes de que Bella pudiera articular palabra, cruzó la habitación y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Mi Bella...

La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho, como si estuviera reivindicando que era suya.

¿Estaba soñando? Seguramente. «Mi Bella». Lo había dicho en un susurro, y ella se sintió insegura y se apartó.

Fue así como se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Tenía todos los músculos doloridos. El haber estado colgada del arnés tanto tiempo le había causado innumerables magulladuras. Además, mientras la sacaban del pozo, se había golpeado varias veces contra las paredes.

Edward vio las muecas que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo que se me ha escapado?

Bella recordó que la había examinado cuando salió del pozo. Recordó sus manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, comprobando que no se hubiera roto nada durante la subida, que había resultado mucho más difícil que el descenso. Se había balanceado. No había podido evitarlo, y se había golpeado varias veces contra las paredes. Pero estaba muy débil y no quiso esperar a que ensancharan el punto en el que se había encajado Sam para que pudieran sacarla por el túnel paralelo.

Ya no importaba, y sonrió tranquila. Sólo eran magulladuras. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era mucho más importante. ¿Cómo la había llamado?

Mi Bella...

-Estoy bien -mintió, y miró a Edward con ojos soñadores-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo evitando mirarla.

-No. Antes de eso.

-¿Antes de eso?

-Dijiste: «Mi Bella».

-Sí. -el tono de su voz era de triunfo. La abrazó de nuevo y la besó en la cabeza-. Sí. Dije «Mi Bella».

-Ah... -eso era maravilloso.

-Tu pelo está lleno de polvo -dijo dulcemente, volviéndola a besar-. Necesito deshacerte la trenza.

-Puedes cortármela, si quieres. No me importa. -¡Isabella! Eso sería un sacrilegio -dijo con un gesto que fingía indignación, pero Bella vio que había algo más. ¿Sería amor? Era amor. Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que quiero casarme contigo? -preguntó con,ternura -. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, amor mío? El corazón de Bella casi dejó de latir.

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes -susurró.

-Sí, pero por unos motivos equivocados.

-¿Así que ahora tienes otros motivos?

-Digamos que siempre los tuve, pero que era demasiado estúpido para verlos. Quería casarme contigo porque creía que tú y Ethan me necesitabais. Era un buen motivo, pero no me di cuenta de que yo te necesitaba aún más.

-Ya veo...

-Pobre amor mío. Todavía estás extenuada. No es justo que ahora te diga esto -estiró la mano hacia la trenza, le quitó la goma y, muy despacio, comenzó a deshacerla.

Era una sensación maravillosa y tan sensual que Bella deseaba gritar de placer.

O abrazar a Edward y...

-¿Sabes? Sam está bien.

-¿Sam? Ah, sí -asintió. Se había asegurado de ello antes de tomarse los tranquilizantes. Era un chico duro.

-Tiene un brazo roto. Chris y yo se lo colocamos anoche. También tiene un hematoma muy grande y varias rozaduras, No parece haber daño interno, aunque está conmocionado. Ahora está durmiendo y Alice está con él. Se quedó junto a él en el hospital y aún está allí.

-Alice... -eso la hizo volver a la realidad. Miró el reloj-. Alice tenía que empezar la radioterapia hoy -consiguió decir-. ¿Alguien se ha acordado de cancelar su cita?

-Siempre de guardia -Edward se reía de ella. Iba deshaciendo la trenza con la ternura de un amante-. En realidad, hemos aplazado la radioterapia unos tres meses. Han pasado muchas cosas mientras dormías, amor mío.

Amor mío. Ese apelativo le gustaba. Pero tenía que concentrarse en Alice.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, y se estremeció de placer cuando las manos de Edward le llegaron a la nuca.

-Ha decidido someterse primero a quimioterapia.

-No lo entiendo -dijo. Él sonrió con una sonrisa que parecía una caricia.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de entenderlo del todo. Sólo sé que Alice y Jasper llevaron a Sam al hospital, y están todavía sentados uno al lado del otro, dándose la mano. Se han hecho promesas que Alice nunca pensó que podría hacer, y ha decidido aceptar la quimioterapia.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Edward sonrió de satisfacción.

-Alice dice que ahora tiene muchas posibilidades en su vida y quiere aumentarlas al máximo para poder vivir hasta los cien años. Aunque tenga que depender de toda la ciudad. Porque... -la voz de Edward se quebró por la emoción. Agarró las manos de Bella entre las suyas-. Porque, como yo, se ha dado cuenta de que la dependencia es de doble sentido. Al ver la cara de Jasper mientras luchaba por salvar la vida de su hijo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a él le importan ella y sus hijos, y desea disfrutar de ese amor.

-¿Tanto como para renunciar a su independencia?

-La independencia no vale tanto como dicen. Ni para Alice, ni para mí. Al igual que ella, he estado persiguiéndola durante mucho tiempo y, de repente, me he dado cuenta de que no es tan maravillosa.

-¿Por qué? -Bella no podía casi respirar de la emoción.

-Porque no funciona. Yo estaba contento de que Alice contara conmigo, de que Ethan y tú, y hasta tu perro Bernard, dependierais de mí. Entonces, cuando estabas allí abajo en ese maldito pozo, me di cuenta de que si te pasara algo y te perdiera...

-Calla -dijo Bella, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura, al percibir que a Edward se le quebraba la voz-. Calla.

-No -dijo él apartándose y mirándola fijamente-. Necesito decirlo, Bella. Nada podría ser peor que perderte. No he podido mantener mi independencia. Primero me dije que era porque me había encariñado con Ethan, que lo hacía por él. Él me necesitaba y esa fue la razón por la que te ofrecí el matrimonio. Pero también estabas tú.

-Edward...

Él no iba a admitir ninguna interrupción.

-Y me di cuenta de que su madre adoptiva también me necesitaba. Pero ella se atrevió a decirme que me amaba y eso amenazaba mi independencia. Me parecía bien que me necesitaran, pero no que me amaran.

-Yo no...

-Tú no lo entiendes porque nunca te ha hecho falta entenderlo -terminó de deshacerle la trenza y extendió sus hermosos cabellos, acariciándolos una y otra vez-. Siempre has sabido lo que era amar y amas. Amas esta ciudad y a su gente. Amas a Ethan y hasta a ese malnacido perro que, por cierto se está divirtiendo mucho con Angela, Matt y Ruby. No te es nada fiel. Mientras que yo...

-¿Mientras que tú...? -Bella estaba dichosa. Tan dichosa que le parecía que el mundo iba a explotar en mil pedazos. Ahí estaba el final feliz que tanto había deseado.

O el comienzo feliz.

-Mientras que yo tengo intención de serte fiel, a ti, a Ethan, a Bernard y a quienquiera que aparezca -le brillaban los ojos con picardía-. Por mucho tiempo -la abrazó con tanta ternura que Bella quería llorar.

Pero no podía, porque él le estaba alzando la cara para besarla en los labios. Besarla para siempre.

Bueno, no para siempre.

Edward se apartó y le dijo con mucha pasión:

-¿Qué te parecen sesenta años de matrimonio? Como mínimo. Sesenta años de felicidad. Vamos a intentarlo, amor mío, y cuando lo hayamos conseguido, intentaremos mejorar los cien años que Alice y Jasper piensan durar.

A Bella le pareció muy bien. Pero que muy bien.


	12. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es una adaptación y pertenece a Marion Lennox.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Diez meses después, Ethan se convirtió en Ethan Cullen y todo Bay Beach fue a celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? Ethan era un niño muy especial. Edward y Bella, sus padres adoptivos, también estaban considerados como muy especiales, y los residentes de Bay Beach decidieron qué esa adopción merecía una celebración por todo lo alto.

Hasta la tía de Ethan estaba sonriente. Y tenía motivos. Todos aprobaban su forma de actuar. Les parecía muy bien que Ethan tuviera su hogar junto a Bella y Edward. Todos pensaban que serían uno padres estupendos. Tenían amor de sobra y nadie criticó su decisión de adoptar al niño.

Tom Burroughs, como jefe del orfanato, no cabía en sí de gozo, puesto que era él quien lo había organizado todo.

Tom no era el único representante del orfanato de Bay Beach . También estaban todas las madres de acogida. Shanni y Nick, acompañadas de todos sus hijos. Wendy, embarazada, y Luke con el pequeño Gabbi acurrucado a su lado. Matt y Erin, con sus traviesos gemelos apenas bajo control. Y Angela, de la mano de Ray, rodeada de sus cinco niños acogidos.

Al casarse con Angela, Ray se había convertido en padre de acogida, un papel que había aceptado sobre la base de que si no podía con ellos, se uniría a ellos. Había adelgazado mucho. Estaba claro que cuidar de cinco niños, el mejor remedio para el corazón que se le había ocurrido a Isabella, había funcionado.

Por supuesto, Alice y Jim también estaban. Alice era una recién casada con toda una vida nueva por delante.

Estaba preciosa con su peluca de color castaño. A pesar de la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus tres hijos, que estaban revolcándose en el césped con Bernard y los gemelos, parecía joven y alegre y tenía muy buen color después del tratamiento. También había conseguido superar su necesidad de independencia y se sentía muy cerca a Jim y a Edward. Parecía que era más feliz que nunca.

Lo mismo que Bella.

Bella estaba en el jardín, al lado de Edward, mientras se firmaban las formalidades de la adopción. Y sonreía dichosa.

Toda esa gente que ella quería tanto...

Aunque el día de su boda había sido maravilloso, ese día lo superaba. Estaba junto a Edward, su esposo, que sostenía en brazos al adorado Ethan y que mostraba en su rostro que nunca los abandonaría. El corazón de Bella estaba a punto de reventar de felicidad.

Aún había algo más. Esa noche, pensaba decirle a Edward que ese sólo era el principio, porque en su seno comenzaba a crecer otra vida.

-¿Contenta? -le susurró Edward cuando el fotógrafo iba a sacarles su primera foto formal como familia.

¿Contenta? ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

-Feliz a reventar -dijo Bella. Él se rió, le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Esto de las fotografías formales... No sé... ¿Cómo le explicaremos a nuestros nietos que el abuelo no siempre llevaba este corte de pelo?

-Puede que para cuando tengamos nietos, ya no tengas pelo -dijo ella riendo. Cuando Alice perdió el pelo debido al tratamiento, Edward se había afeitado la cabeza, como le había prometido. A Alice ya le estaba creciendo bajo la peluca, pero el suyo seguía siendo muy corto-. Cuando seas abuelo, ¡puede que estés más calvo de lo que Alice ha estado!

-¡Qué horror! -Edward nunca se lo había planteado. Se apartó de su esposa y la miró con fingida preocupación-. ¿Y qué, si lo estoy? Ya me has amado cuando estaba calvo, mi querida Bella, ¿Crees que podrías volver a amarme otra vez?

-No tendré que hacerlo -dijo con serenidad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque volver a amarte significa que habría dejado de hacerlo. Y no creo que yo pueda hacer eso.

-¿No? -una vez más estaba haciéndole el amor con los ojos y su sonrisa la hacía estremecer.

-Al parecer, Bay Beach no es el lugar para dejar de amar -dijo Bella, y su voz estaba llena de amor y alegría.

Ethan la tiró de un brazo y ella lo depositó en el suelo sobre sus pequeños pies. El pequeño caminó titubeante hacia donde estaba Bernard. Después, sin poder contenerse más, Bella dejó que su marido la abrazara durante un tiempo muy largo.

-Mira a tu alrededor -susurró-. Todos nosotros... Todos estamos viviendo un final feliz. Bay Beach es un lugar que obra milagros, Edward Cullen.

-Sólo un milagro, amor mío -dijo Edward, con voz melosa, apretándola con más fuerza contra su corazón-. Sólo uno. Y ese milagro eres tú.

Isabella, desde luego, no pensaba discutirlo

* * *

**Autora: ****Marion Lennox**** / ****Nombre original de la historia: ****El hijo de la doctora **

**Bella Swan = Emily Mainwaring / Edward Culen = Jonas Lunn**


End file.
